So The Musical Journey Continues
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Ever wonder what BTR would be like if there was a girl in it? Well in this story they're five members in BTR. The gang are now in LA trying to make has a band. But there are a lot of bumps ahead in the road causing love and friendships to hang in the balance. Ratings vary for each chapter.
1. Big Time Past

**Chapter 1 – Big Time Past**

"Ok so we've been here for two weeks now and we've transformed are crib, went to The School of Rocque and got enrolled in the Palmwoods School. Oh nearly forgot, and got in a shit load of trouble!" Brona said recapping the week. She was in the week old kitchen making pancakes for breakfast as they let Mama Knight rest.

"Yes how could you nearly forget the shit load trouble?" James said sitting at the table with Kendall, Katie and Logan.

"Ok, Carlos you can crack the egg now." Brona said looking at the table seeing an empty seat. She looked over at the couch to see Carlos playing video games with the volume up to high.

"Carlos. Carlos. CARLOS GARCIA!" Brona yelled but still no response. She went over and grabbed the controller. Carlos looked at her and turned the TV down.

"I'm not a kid. You don't have to come over and take the controller off me; you can just talk to me." Carlos said.

"Sorry Carlos. Well do you still want to crack the egg?" Brona asked.

"Oh yes please." Carlos said childishly and did a little hop. Brona rolled her eyes and went over and supervised him.

"Can you believe Gustavo gave us the day off?" Kendall asked.

"No, is he being nice?" Katie asked.

"I wish. His sister is visiting." Logan told her.

"Kelly says she's even more imitating then Gustavo." James mentioned.

"Carlos, ok, sit." Brona said aggravated.

"Pancake on the roof?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. One out of thirty." Brona said. She went over to the table and gave them out and put syrups, cream, sugar, butter and chocolate chips in the middle. She then sat down beside Kendall.

"So want to go out night?" Kendall asked.

"Sure. We discuss details later?"

"Ok."

There was a knock on the door and a letter slid through.

"That's weird we usually get our mail from down in the lobby." Brona remarked. She stood up and got it being closer to the door.

"Who's it for?" Katie asked.

"Me and Logan."

Logan's eyes widened. "Must be for that game show we put our names down for a laugh." He said not knowing what it really was.

"We'll open it later."

"So what's everyone doing today?" Katie asked.

"Kendall and I are going to hang out at the park." James said.

"Get all handsomed up and make the Jennifers fall in love with me." Carlos said.

"Talk to my friends back in Ireland. Sinèad's heart is broken." Brona lied.

"My computer has a virus so I have to sort that out." Logan also lied.

_After Breakfast. Down In the Lobby_

"You open it I can't. I really don't want to know what's in it." Brona said and gave the letter to Logan. They were sitting at a table in the lobby.

"Ok." Logan braced himself and took the letter out of the envelope and placed it on the table.

"I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm telling." Logan read out.

"Wait it can't say that." Brona said and looked at the letter. "Ok, so it those say that."

"Wait look." Brona said and pointed to the arrow on the page. "Turn the letter over."

Logan turned the page over. "Meet me at the pool at four o'clock, and we'll discuss this more in what I'm going to tell and what will keep me quiet."

"Oh, that's better. Well, whoever it is they're a Desperate Housewives fan." Brona laughed.

"You don't think it could be what we did after Chip broke your heart."

"Oh Logie that's in the past. And no one saw us and we told no one."

"You're probably right." He agreed. "So what do you want to do between now and four?"

_At The Park_

"So where you taking her?" James asked Kendall. They were sitting at a table drinking pink smoothies.

"To the movies. Probably."

"So you can yawn and plant one on her?"

"How did you know this is the night I'm planning to kiss her?"

"I didn't. I just know you have terrible moves."

Kendall looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"All right I'll help you. What you need to do is charm her. I suggest taking her too th-"

"Kendall." A girl with black hair who was far running towards them shouted.

"Who's that?" Kendall asked.

"She looks familiar."

"Ivy." They both gasped.

"Kendall, Kendall." Ivy ran over and stopped at him.

"Hey babes." She said then looked at James. "James."

"Nice to see you too." James remarked.

"Ivy what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I come to visit my boyfriend." She replied

"Oh that's nice. Who is he?" Kendall asked and sipped a bit more of his smoothie.

"You, silly." She said. Kendall spit out the smoothie and looked at her.

"Bad smoothie babe? Here I'll get you a new one." She said and went over to the stand.

"I thought you and Ivy broke up." James muttered.

"We did. After three weeks of dating she dumped me for Steve Jones." Kendall explained.

"She must be a gold digger." James told him.

"No, her father is filthy rich."

"Then she's a fame digger."

"Quick she's coming what do I do?"

"You accept the smoothie and break it to her gently. Gently enough so that it's clear bot soft so her father's body guards won't beat you up."

"Hey miss me?" She flirted.

"Thanks." Kendall took the smoothie and sipped it.

"So we should go somewhere tonight and make out." She said.

Kendall spit his smoothie out again.

"I'm not getting you another smoothie." She said and sat down.

"No the smoothie is fine. Em, I thought we broke up. Or you broke up with me."

"No were on a break."

"Oh, this is awkward." James said.

BEEP

Ivy looked at her phone "I have to go my dad wants me. Let's meet here say five. To discuss are date plans." She gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"Dude why can't you just kiss Brona on the cheek like she kissed you there?" James asked.

Kendall gave him a look.

"Oh Brona?" James said. "Yeah, she's going to kill you."

_The Lobby_

Katie looked around the lobby for Brona.

She went over to Bitters and rang the bell more than once.

"Yes" He said grumpily.

"Have you seen Brona?"

"She was her left an hour ago."

"Did you see where she went?"

"No." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Uh, fine." Katie said. And took out a five dollar bill from her pocket.

"She went back to the apartment."

"I already checked there, like thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah well she really left fifteen minutes ago."

Katie rushed off to the apartment.

"Have a Palmwoods day."

_2J_

Brona was in her room putting on earrings looking in the mirror.

"Cause when I look in a mirror. I don't even recognise myself. I've got a heart of a winner, but looking back I'm someone else. No regrets, no regrets. No point in crying over yesterday." Brona sang.

"Seriously that's the song you decided to sing just now." Logan said lingering at the door.

"Logan stop lingering and just sit on my bed."

Logan walked in he was amazed in what he saw. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks, it's not finished yet."

"Don't you think that top is a little too revealing?" Logan asked looking at the top.

"Yeah, I figured if the person is a dude all I have to do is take my hoodie off and flirt."

"And if the person is a girl?"

"Logan I'm up here. I spill something on your top and you take your shirt off. Even though you don't have much to show."

"Really, I've a lot to show. Here feel." Logan said and lifted up his shirt. Brona touched his chest.

"I've felt better." Brona admitted.

"I'm insulted."

"I've dated jocks, football players; I punched a few boys that beat you up, and randomers at Banada."

"Banada?"

"I'll explain later." Brona said and looked in the mirror.

Katie walked into the room and Brona zipped up her hoodie.

"Brona our curtains are in today and everything is in tomorrow except for the bathroom stuff which comes in next week. But they can't get the pre-made shelves we want so there giving us the DIY ones. And they said that they need us to pick them up at four. So let's go."

"Where did you get the money for all that?" Logan asked.

"Katie's V.I.P room and selling my Cranberry secret drink. Really four?"

"They said they needed to clear space that's its very busy."

"I can't go. You go and I'll get Camille to bring you." Brona suggested and went over to a big picture of her, Katie, Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos all dressed up and sitting on Kendall's stairs, taking by a photographer and took it of the wall. Which covered a safe. Brona keyed in the password and took out the money.

"Ok here's the money and here are the pickup receipts." Brona said and handed it to Katie.

BEEP

Logan looked his phone "Yeah Camille said she's able to take you Katie, I walk you to her apartment."

"Meet you down there." Brona whispered.

_The Park_

"Kendall that's like your tenth smoothie calm down." James said.

"I'm freaking out! What do we do?"

"What do you mean _we_?"

Kendall gave him a look.

"Alright. Ok she's coming back at five right. So schedule your planning date thing with Brona at five thirty. Let Ivy down easy and it's so simple too."

"Yeah, it's just Brona is one of a kind. And I don't want to mess this up. And Ivy is the past."

"I feel ya. Anyone would be stupid to let her go."

"Let's go play touch football" Kendall suggested and they went off.

_At The Pool_

"Ya, it's just Kendall is one in a million, and I don't want to mess this up." Brona said to Logan.

"I can't reply to that I'm a dude." Logan said. They were sitting at a table at the left of the pool close to the back and shaded. "When's the person coming?"

Brona sipped her lemonade "I'm guessing now." She said saying a figure in black hoodie walking towards them. Its hood was over he's head so you couldn't see your face. It sat down.

"It's a guy look at his hands." Brona whispered and Logan nodded in agreement and Brona zipped down her hoodie.

"Hello." Logan said.

"Call me Mr Y." He said with a disguised voice.

"Ok Mr Y. I'm guessing you're a fan of desperate housewives." Brona said.

"Yes I do like to watch it now and again."

"Well could you please tell you what we did that makes you sick and wanting to tell." Logan said.

"Oh yeah sure. You made out with each behind Mr Knight's back."

Logan was afraid of this.

"So it wasn't wrong if you heard our side of the story." Brona complained.

"Well I don't have time for stories Miss Cox."

"Wait how do you know my last name is Cox? Only twelve people know and one of them is dead." Brona said.

"I'm willing to keep my mouth shut for a fee."

"What's your fee?" Logan asked and put his hand on top of Brona's hand to comfort her.

"Well it depends. Whose relationship would it hurt more with Kendall?"

"Mine." Logan admitted.

"He'd probably be mad at me."

"Then Mr Mitchel you have to do my homework for me until the school year is out."

Brona looked at Logan she saw the years of bullying pass through his eyes.

"I'm sorry he can't do that." Brona said.

"Brona-" Brona shushed him.

"Then I'm just going to tell Kendall now."

Brona looked back at Logan as Mr Y began to leave. She saw fear in he's eyes.

"Oh no you don't." She muttered. The figure was half way to the lobby and Brona ran. As she was just a bit behind him she tackled him.

"Time to see who you are." Brona said and un-zipped the hood. She was shocked.

"Mr Garcia?"

_At The Park_

"Ok, I'll be over there if you need me." James said to the blond and sat on the bench. He held up a newspaper that had holes for his eyes.

Someone put their hands around Kendall's eyes "Guess who?"

"Ivy?"

"You're really good at this game." She took a seat beside him. "So I was thinking we could go to the best restaurant in LA tonight."

"Well, see when you broke up with me my heart was broken so badly, so I -" Kendall was cut short.

"So what you're saying is that, I'm your missing person piece to your heart."

Before Kendall could answer

"Aww you're so sweet. We'll meet here at seven. Ok." Ivy said and skipped off.

James ran over to Kendall who looked confused.

"Why those she look so happy?" James asked.

"She thinks she's my missing person piece."

"Why those she think that?"

"She twisted what I was saying. I started off with; When you broke up with me my heart was broken so badly so I. Then she cut me off. And she wants to go on a date tonight at seven."

"Great I think I have a plan but tell Brona you thought you said tomorrow night for your date and her she comes. I'll be over there getting that girl's number."

Brona walked over to the table Kendall was sitting at and sat down.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey babe."

"You only call me babe when something up."

"I was only trying it out."

"Ok, then I think it's sweet."

"How is Sinèad?"

"She's holding up. Even though she broke up with him, she's kinda shook up over it."

"Why did she break up with him?"

"He was a jerk to her. Going around kissing other girls, going on dates with girls behind her back. We didn't want to tell her we more or less showed it to her." Brona telling him what happened three weeks ago.

"So did I see we go out today or tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

Brona saw her chance "I think it was tomorrow. I could be wrong though."

"So tomorrow it is. I'm going to take you to the best restaurant in LA."

"Kendall you don't have too."

Kendall put his hand on top of her hand. "You deserve the best."

Brona blushed a little.

"And you don't bring any money."

"But you'd faint when you see the price. How about we half the price?"

"Ok. So did you and Logan get accepted into that game show?"

"No, but I'm kinda glad. Logan would die with all the pressure."

"Yeah he would."

There was a moment of silence.

"So we'll go there at eight or seven." Brona said.

"How about seven?"

"Ok pick me up at Camille's?"

"Why Camille's?"

"Because if we were back in Minnesota you'd have to collect me at my house and seeing that we live together… please tell me you see where I'm going with this."

"Yes I do." Kendall said. "Have you seen Carlos?"

"No actually I haven't." Brona lied. "Oh my God, I thought I saw Ivy early on."

"What … no way … why would she be here?"

"I don't know maybe to get you back, I wouldn't blame her. But it was probably just a girl who looked like her."

Kendall looked into her blue eyes. Her brown hair was straight but turned wavy near the bottom. Her side fringe being grown out. Her skin was flawless. She knocked all guys dead. She was going to be on the cover of a lot of magazines if they became famous.

BEEP

They both looked down at their phones.

"Looks like dinners ready." Brona said.

"Let's go." Kendall suggested and put out his hand. Brona grabbed it and he put his arm around her.

_2J_

When everyone was at the apartment Kendall went over to Mama Knight who was serving dinner.

"Mom, remember when I saved you from choking. That was a clo-"

"What do you want?"

"Well Ivy is here and every time I try telling her I don't want her back gently it gets all twisted and now I have a date with her in an hour."

Mama Knight looked at Brona sitting at the table. "Does Brona know?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Just be honest with Ivy."

"I know mom. So can you see I have to go somewhere or something?"

"Ok, just sit down at the table." She said and Kendall did as he was told.

"Oh Kendall can your Godmother is in town and she wants to meet with you at this restaurant so go put on something nice and a cab will pick you up." Mama Knight said.

"Good thing our date wasn't on tonight." Brona said.

_23:00_

_Brona's and Katie's Room._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Katie screamed waking up from a bad dream.

Brona turned on the light. "Katie are you ok?" She asked, concern was written all over her face.

"Sorry Brona bad dream."

"No need to be sorry. Can you get back to sleep?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't think your brother is back yet." Brona said and walked over to Katie. "He usually sings to you right?"

Katie nodded.

"What does he sing?"

"We have our own special song."

"How about me and you have a special song?"

"Ok and he sings another song after that just to make sure I'm asleep."

"Yeah I have my own song to help me through life."

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"I have a dream. Ok Katie close your eyes." Brona said thinking what song to sing that would be their special song.

"Today's all burnt toast running late dad jokes has anybody seen my left shoe. Close my eyes take a bite grab a ride laugh out loud; there it is up on the roof. I've been there I survived, so just take my advice. Hang In There Katie, Things Are Crazy But I Know Your Futures Bright Hang In There Katie There's No Maybe Everything Turns Out Alright Sure Life Is Up And Down But Trust Me It Comes Back Around Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be. Hang in there Katie." Brona sang.

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream." Brona sang.

Katie was sound asleep, Brona turned to go back to her bed but she saw a figure lingering in the door way.

"Did Katie have a bad dream?"

"Yes Mama Knight but don't worry she's asleep. How did you know?" Brona asked.

"I heard the scream."

"Ah, (Brona looks at the digital clock on her night stand. 11:12) Where's Kendall?"

"Em, His Godmother lost her key to her hotel room and there looking for it he'll be back soon." She lied. "Want a cup of tea?"

"I don't mind. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes."

"I'll go see if the boys are up." Brona said and went into their room. Carlos head popped up. From the top bunk on the left bunk bed.

"Brona is that you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah it's me. You woke up when Katie screamed didn't you?"

"Yup, Logan is a heavy sleeper and James fell back asleep."

"Do you want tea?"

"Yes." Carlos said and got out of the bed, and climbed down the steps. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Carlos put on bottoms, Mama Knight is down there."

Carlos grabbed his tracksuit bottoms and they both headed to the door.

"Oh, I dropped something I'll catch up with you." Brona lied and went back into the room and went over to Logan's desk and grabbed a marker. She went over to a sleeping Logan. She drew kitty ears on his forehead and Meow in the middle of the kitty ears. She blackened his nose and drew whiskers under his nose. "Look Logan you're a kitty." Brona laughed and went to the hallway and turned left and entered the kitchen.

"I put the kettle on." Mama Knight said.

"So did you get what you dropped in our room?" Carlos asked Brona who was wearing pj shorts and a pj top saying I heart Ireland. The shorts had shamrocks, hearts and soccer balls.

"Yes I did."

"What did you drop?"

"An earring."

"You're not wearing earrings."

"Busted."

"You drew on Logan's face didn't you?"

"Yes, could you blame me?"

"What did you draw on his face?" Mama Knight asked not mad at all.

"Kitty ears, whiskers, and I wrote meow." Brona said.

They both laughed Carlos tickled her at her sides and she giggled in-controllably. "Carlos stop." Then he picked her up and spun her around (his chest to her back)

"Brona kettles boiled." Mama Knight said.

"Let me work my magic." Brona said and went over to the kitchen.

_After tea_

"You two don't stay up long." Mama Knight said.

"We won't." We both said.

She went to bed.

"I'm still mad at you." Brona said and sat on the couch.

"Brona listen to me." Carlos went over and sat beside her.

"Remember I have this weird condition were I only here what I want."

Carlos looked at her.

"Ok, I hate serious Carlos. It means you're low on sugar and you're not even diabetic."

"Well, see. I got worried when I heard you and Logan made out and that made my imagination run overboard. So you have to be honest."

"Promise."

"Ok, are you and Logan secretly in love and Kendall is just the cover story?"

"No Carlos." Brona said and threw a cushion at him. "I kissed him first. I was hyped up on sugar because the bus boys brought me out and Logan wouldn't shut up!"

"Ok, remember I have an over imaginative imagination."

"Yeah I know I have one too." Brona admitted.

"Want to watch TV?" Carlos asked.

"So that we fall asleep and when Kendall comes home he finds us sleep and when Kendall comes home he finds us sleeping. He puts a blanket over you and he carries me to my bed then he goes to kiss me on the head but he misses and he kisses my lips and I wake up."

"My Mind is under imaginative compared to yours."

"Wait in Logan's defence about continued kissing me is" Brona took out her phone. "Wasn't looking for trouble, but it came looking. I tried to say no but I can't fight it she was looking lovely. She kinda reminds me of a girl I know of a girl I know. This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me at home. She's got my engines turning this happens every time. I see a pretty girl and I want to make her mine."

Carlos clapped his hands. "Do you want to find where Mama Knight hid our sweets?" Carlos asked.

"Ok Garcia."

"Ok Cox fan out."

_00:15_

Kendall walked in to find Carlos and Brona sleeping on the couch. Carlos' head resting on Brona's lap and Brona lying kinda sideways. Kendall went to their room and grabbed a blanket and put it over Carlos. He went over to Brona and picked her up. Kendall wrapped her arms around his necks. And carried her to her bed. "Good night babe."

_The next day, The Palmwoods Park_

"James, Ivy how could you?" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall it's not what it looks like." Ivy said. Kendall just caught her and James making out.

"Ivy I think its best you just leave." Kendall said.

"I guess you're right. (Looks at James) Call me." Ivy left.

"Thanks bud I owe you one."

"You do. Now go get ready for your date."

_2J_

"Camille you get the shoes I get the clothes." Brona said grabbing her dresses.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Camille shouted. The door opened to see Katie.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Get the accessories." Brona said.

Katie went over and grabbed Brona's jewellery and her purses.

We were all standing at the door our hands full and of course the door had to be closed.

"Step aside." Brona said. Brona holding dresses backed back she ran and kicked open the door.

"Impressive." Camille admitted.

"Ok run." Brona said.

"Mitchel open the door." Brona shouted as the ran to the door and Logan opened.

"Cox calm down its four." Katie said.

"Knight don't talk just run." Brona said.

_4J_

"I like the blue one with the silver belt." Katie said.

"I like the red one with the sweet heart neck line." Camille said.

"I can't decide." Brona moaned.

Katie and Camille went over and looked through the pile and picked up a dress.

"I love it." Brona said.

They were holding up a light purple dress that went just up the knee. The straps were thin. There was velvet around the bottom of the dress. There was a velvet belt with a bow just above the chest.

Camille picked up a pair of gold sandals with a thin heel.

"These match. Go put them on."

_After getting dressed._

"So I was thinking we tie your hair to the side and we curl it." Camille said.

"Ok."

"And I found these small gold earrings." Katie said.

"Great."

_Later_

There was a knock on the door.

"Brona go get it." Camille said and pushes her to the door.

Brona opened the door to reveal Kendall holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey you." Brona smiled.

"Here you go." Kendall said and handed her the bouquet of roses.

Brona sniffed them. "Thank you, there lovely." And she put them in a vase Camille handed to her.

Katie and Camille rushed out the door.

"What was that?" Brona asked.

"Don't know should we go?" Kendall asked.

"Ok." Brona said and grabbed her purse.

"But first put on this blindfold." Kendall said.

"Really? But I know were where going."

"I thought it might be fun."

"Ok put it on." Brona said and Kendall put it on.

"I forgot to tell you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

_Palmwoods Park_

"Start playing." A voice said and violins started playing.

"James?" Brona asked blindfold still on. Kendall took the blind fold. They were in the Palmwoods Park but there was a table for two violinist and waiters and waitress.

Logan came up to them in a waiter outfit. "A table just opened up, please follow me." We followed him. Kendall pulled out a chair and let Brona sit down.

"Here are your menus." Logan said and handed them.

"Kendall you organised this?"

"Maybe."

"You're so sweet."

We looked at the menus for the starter it was mushroom soup, for the main course was steak, and for desert was ice cream with chocolate cookies.

Camille come up to us "Are you ready to order?"

"I guess." Brona smiled.

"Here I'll see if I can get your order right." Kendall said. "Two mushroom soups, two steak dinners and two ice creams with cookies."

Camille wrote it down and left.

"Exactly right. Are you Physic?" Brona joked.

_The Kitchen_

"Aww look at them laughing." Camille cooed.

"Katie you're on." James said.

Katie nodded and walked over to them.

"Flower for the lady?"

"Sure." Kendall said and gave twenty dollars and took the lily and handed it to Brona.

"Kendall you don't have to spend that much money on me."

"But you deserve it."

Kendall got lost in her eyes and leaned in. Brona came closer.

**Author's Notes **

**Hey Guys first chapter of my new story! Please review. **

**Will Kendall kiss her?**


	2. Big Time Bad Boy

**Chapter 2: Big Time Bad Boy**

"And then?" Courtney asked.

"Let's just say Carlos, water and glassware isn't the best combination." Brona said to her sister Courtney.

"I know. I always pour your guys drinks in plastic cups. So you did get your first kiss with Kendall or not?" Courtney asked.

"No not even on the cheek because of CARLOS! Is there something un-kissable about me? I mean Michael kissed me in front of them without any trouble."

"You do realise I'm your sister. You have to make the move. You're so used to guys making the first move; Kendall isn't like other guys you dated. And be mature about it."

"What do you mean mature?"

"You know, don't just go up to him grab him by the collar and kiss him."

"Courts, have you met me I'm mature at the best of times. But I get all nervous and my heart starts beating so loudly."

Courtney looked at her. "We all know that's not true Mrs I've dated the hottest guys in school. So take my advice."

"I guess your right my blonde sister who's going to collage in a few weeks!"

"I know!"

"Then after a while you're going to have to visit me!"

"Yes, my brunette soon to be famous sister."

"Fingers crossed." Brona smiled "Well I better go Gustavo has a new song for us. But remember to feed sparkles."

"What kinda person names there dog sparkles?"

"A nine year old girl, who has a best friend who got a dog too and they wanted them to have matching names. Gotta go."

"But first do that thing with your guitar."

"Ugh, fine." Brona said and grabbed her electric guitar and stood up on the bed. She plucked a chord. "Good night Minnesota! I love you guys! Thanks for coming out." She shut down her laptop.

The four boys were looking at her.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"Did you just see that?" Brona asked.

"Yup." James said.

"By the way it's morning in Minnesota." Logan said.

"Let's go pop star." Kendall said and lifted her down from the bed.

"Great another day of hiding or relationship." Brona said and fixed Kendall's hair, Brona wrapped her legs around him.

"It's not that that hard." Kendall said.

"I think Kelly's on to us." Brona said and looked into his green eyes.

"Guys come on let's go." Carlos said ruining another moment.

"I'm still mad at you Garcia!" Brona said and grabbed her electric guitar and ran over to Logan. "Logan is there something un-kissable about me?"

"I can't believe were having this conversation." Logan said.

"I helped you with a problem the other day while the guys were out and I'm a girl."

"What problem?" James overheard.

"Em, expressing his feelings." Brona lied. Logan looked at her.

"I thought girls like feeling stuff." James said.

"That's what we want ….. boys to think?" Brona said hoping James would buy it.

"That makes sense." James said.

"You're lucky you can sing Jamie." Brona said.

"I'm pretty too." James said.

"Yes you are." Brona said and ruffled his hair.

_Rocque Records_

[Kendall]

Rollin' past graffiti walls,

Billboards lighting up the block

Every one of us on a mission

Got my whole crew by my side

Cars beep, beep when they pass us by

Now it's time to get down to business

[Logan]

We pull up, open the door

All the girls,

[Brona]

Scream there they are

[Logan]

It's packed from wall to wall

And, everybody is calling

Here they come, it's almost time

Feel the rush, now hit the lights

We gonna get it all started

All

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but,

Tonight the city is ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but,

Tonight the city is ours

[James]

My, my look how we roll

Was it only a month ago

Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)

Now we're here like, yeah we told ya

Still far, but we're that much closer

And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

[Logan]

We pull up, open the door

All the girls,

[Brona]

Scream there they are

[Logan]

It's packed from wall to wall

And, everybody is calling

Here they come, it's almost time

Feel the rush, now hit the lights

We gonna get it all started

[All]

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours [2x]

[Brona]

We gotta believe

Its destiny calling

So night after night

We rock the whole place out

As hard as it seems

I know if you want it

(Brona Strikes a chord on her guitar)

Then it's gonna happen some how

[All]

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours [4x]

[Kendall]

The city is ours

"Whoo." Logan shirked and put his hands up in the air knocking Carlos.

"That never gets old." Brona smiled.

Gustavo took of his headphones and came out from the sound booth.

"Gustavo the song is great." Kendall said.

"Of course it's great I wrote it." He gloated.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"But the band isn't great-" Gustavo was interrupted.

"Thank you we try." Brona smiled.

"What we're missing is the Rock and Roll secret." Gustavo said ignoring Brona's comment.

"Hair mousse." James guessed.

"Chocolate mousse." Carlos hoped.

"Money." Brona said.

"Spandex? Please don't say Spandex." Logan said.

"The bad boy or girl in this case. The ill-tempered rebel who has a secret passion for synchronised dance."

"Sounds like your cousin Brona." James said.

"Which one?" Brona asked trying to remember all her cousins.

"Yup, you have too many cousins." James said.

"One of you has got to be it. I say it's Kendall." Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at him. Brona winked at Kendall.

"Gustavo why do we need a bad boy or girl?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo clicked his fingers and Kelly held up her phone and a picture of Griffin.

"Gustavo, the band needs a bad boy. Bye."

"He's driving me crazy. But he's also right. Because the bad boy is a Rock and Roll tradition." Gustavo said.

_Hallway_

"Notice the back turned to the rest of the band (Pointing to a Boy Quake poster.) Bad Boy. Notice the back turned the dark clothing and the scowl (Pointing to a Boy Blast Poster) bad boy."

"But there can be only one bad boy per group as learned from the Bad Boys experiment from 29." Kelly said and lifted down the boy blast poster.

"Didn't sell a single CD." Gustavo sighed.

"But were best friends we never turn our backs on each other." Kendall said.

"Is that all ye are?" Kelly muttered under her breath.

"No not going to happen." The rest of us said.

"Then let me let you in on another Rock and Roll secret. The Bad Boy or Girl is the most popular one out of the band. Males the most money and dates the hottest models."

Logan, James and Carlos started fighting. "Look I'm so bad."

"Guys it's not bad to call yourself bad." Brona pointed out.

"Brona you sure you don't want to be the bad girl of the band?" Kelly asked.

"She wouldn't be good at it anyway." Gustavo said before Brona could answer.

"What?" Brona said.

"Oh no." Kendall said. The boys stopped fighting.

"You can be too nice at times." Gustavo admitted.

"You're going to regret that." Logan said.

"It was a compliment." Gustavo said seeing the rage in her eyes.

"Not the first bit." Kendall said holding his girlfriend by the waist. The boys helped Kendall hold her back. If Brona put her mind to it she can be unstoppable.

_Palmwoods Pool_

"Bow to the queen boys." Katie said who was playing poker with the house keeping staff.

"No watch and please take back your money. KATIE." Mama Knight said and pulled her over to the pool side. "You need a friend."

"Why I have you, the guys, Brona, and the house keeping staff." Katie said.

"You need a girl type friend. Someone to play dolls with."

"Brona offers to play dolls with me. I just say no. And we play all the time on consoles."

"Someone you're own age. Someone like that new girl Molly." Mama Knight and pulled over a girl with blonde hair, and a pink dress holding a lollypop.

"Hi I'm Molly. I saw you early right? Well I just moved in and I would love to play with you." She said cheerfully.

"How about tonight after homework?" Mama Knight asked. Katie's eyes grew wide and shaked her head.

"Sounds swell. See you there. Bye!" She waved and skipped of.

"I don't like her." Katie said.

"Sweetheart you can't judge people without getting to know them first. You can really hurt people that way." Mama Knight told Katie.

There was a yelp and they turned around seeing the maintenance man with an axe with red substance on the axe. Mama Knight saw someone's legs. The maintenance man liked the red substance.

"Aghhhh" Mama Knight screamed and picked up Katie over her shoulders and runs to the apartment.

"Who cuts a jelly donut with an axe?" Bitters asked.

"You said you wanted half." Buddha Bob said.

_2J_

There was a knock on the door. Katie went and answered it. There were two cops.

"Hey little one. Is your mommy home?" One of them asked.

"She's in the can talk to me." Katie said.

"We just checked the grounds and the guy with the axe was the grounds keeper. And the blood was jelly, from a donut." The second one said.

"Oh so you're saying my mom bust me for judging people, then she goes and judges some guy as an axe maniac when really he's a plant keeper donut eater guy." Katie points out.

"Yeah your mom was way off." The first one said.

"Thanks coppers." Katie says and a closes the door.

"Was that the police? What did they say?" Mama Knight said.

"That axe boy is still on the loose."

Mama Knight gasped.

Katie walked over to the couch. The guys entered the apartment making Mama Knight scream. But relived to see it was just them.

"What's up Mama Knight?" Logan said wearing sunglasses and a black shirt.

Kendall closed the door. The boys except for Kendall started acting 'bad'. Mama Knight looked at Brona and Kendall.

"Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy (looks at Brona) or girl." Kendall explained.

"But you're all nice boys (looks at Brona) and girl." Mama Knight said.

James, Carlos and Logan shrug and Brona heads to her and Katie's bedroom. Mamma Knight turns around and grabs Kendall by the shoulders and shakes him. "Oh I am so glad you're here. There's an axe maniac on the loose." She shouted.

Katie held up a sign saying no there's not!

"Oh well, will be….extra careful then mom….we promise." Kendall stuttered. He looked at Katie and mouthed 'Was that ok'

Katie put her thumb up.

The boys marched up to her and said "We want pizza now!"

She turned around and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow. The boys took off their glasses.

"I'm just kidding." Logan said.

"I didn't mean that." Carlos said.

And started making up excuses.

_Rocque Records_

"Do you really think having a bad boy is a good idea?" Kelly asked Gustavo.

"Quiet here they come." Gustavo said.

James, Carlos and Logan walked down the hall way all wearing back. Kendall coming behind them. Gustavo took a sip of water and Kelly's mouth dropped. Kendall sat on the arm of a chair. Carlos went first. He halved a board with his face and fainted with the pain.

"Next." Gustavo said.

"B to the A to the D that's me. I'm bad boy-e." James rapped and then showed of his grill

"Really a grill?" Gustavo questioned. "Logan."

Logan started doing awful dance moves.

"No. And where's Brona?" Gustavo asked.

"Her dad had to drop something off so she's going to be late." Kendall said.

Then a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights who was wearing A black t-shirt with a white jacket short sleeves with black dots, a short black skirt, pink ripped tights with black boots with a heel and wearing black sun glasses walked through the hallway holding a golf club. The boys stood up

"Hey I'm James and you are?"

"The girl who damaged the red Porsche outside." She smiled and threw the golf club through the glass. "Who owns that Porsche anyway?"

"Mine." Gustavo said.

"I'm sorry. Well not really." She said. The boys were looking at her still their mouths were dropped. "

"Avril Lavigne right?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe." She said and went over and grabbed a guitar that was hanging on the wall. "How about you decide."

She started playing the guitar.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

" She sang and put the guitar back. She went over to the table and broke with one punch.

"None of us have girlfriends." Logan said.

"Oh really? I thought you'd have them. Because you have a cute smile, you're a pretty boy (James), your cute (Carlos), and you can only be described as tall blond and eyebrows (Kendall)." She said. Everyone was gapping at her. She took of her sunglasses.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Brona?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh sorry about your Porsche but I think it would cost more to fix then it's worth." Brona said.

"You're blonde?" James gasped.

"It will wash out." She said. "You guys hit on me?"

"We didn't know it was you!" Carlos said.

"Hey look." Brona said and held up her keys there was a new one.

"Your Dad brought up the bike." Logan asked.

"OH a bike that's so bad." Gustavo said.

"It's a motor bike." Brona smiled.

"Can I ride again?" Carlos asked.

"You're the bad girl." Gustavo said.

"No, I don't think so. You said I would be bad at it so, you're probably very annoyed right now."

"So that means Kendall is the bad boy." Gustavo said. "You're going to have to start wearing dark clothes and talking deeper and slower."

Kendall was sitting on the arm of the arm chair and James was on the other side. Brona was sitting in the seat part with her head up against James' legs and her legs were on Kendall's. Logan was leaning up against the wall and Carlos was on the couch.

"You mean be fake?" Kendall said. "I can't besides I'm terrible at faking."

"It's true, they were throwing me a surprise birthday party and Kendall was pretending that it want my birthday so he keep saying like happy day or crap like that." Brona said.

"Kendall, Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me."

"Hehe, I have….never led to…..you." Kelly lied.

"See."

"Gustavo we just don't want anything fake about our band." Kendall said and we all stood up.

"Your band? Your band? This is my band." He yelled. "Are you telling me you're going to ignore me, Griffin, and the record company and not be are bad boy?"

"Ya pretty much." Kendall said softly.

"Bad boy." Gustavo said.

"Ugh." Kendall groaned.

"Get Griffin over here." Gustavo said.

_Later On_

"Why isn't his back turned to the others?" Griffin asked.

"Because he won't do what I say. Which makes him the bad boy." Gustavo said.

The boys changed out of there bad boy outfits and Brona was still in her bad girl outfit.

"And I don't turn my back on my friends." Kendall pointed out.

"That's good. I respect that. But I said I wanted bad." Griffin told him.

"You want bad?" James, Carlos and Logan started their little moves again. Carlos fainted again.

"Bad boys or girls are people who their parents would never let date or be friends with. I wouldn't let my daughter date any of these boys which is bad. What about Brona?" Griffin asked.

"She won't do it! And she has a motor bike. It's because I told her yesterday she probably wouldn't be good at it." Gustavo told him.

"Do something about this or I will. Oh wait I just did. Say hello to Wayne Wayne." Griffin said.

"What, what, yo yo I'm Wayne-Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad, bad, this is my bling, bling and this record crew is exploit." He wrapped.

"Give him the contract." Griffin said.

Griffin's body guard gave Gustavo the contract.

"Isn't he bad?" Griffin asked.

"Baaaaad. But great. Really, really bad but in a good way." Kelly stuttered. Gustavo shushed her.

"Wayne-Wayne blow it up." Griffin said and put out his fist.

"Later, later Griff, Griff." He said and turned around to us.

Kendall was holding in a laugh.

"Yo Wayne-Wayne I'm-" James started and put out his fist.

"Wasting my time, time." Wayne-Wayne said and hit James' wrist.

"Oww." James said to Kendall.

"Look I'm not her to make friends; I'm to take Big Time Rush to the next level." He started and examined the band.

"Hello." He said to Brona.

"Hey, I don't always look like this. I'm a brunette and I don't wear these clothes." Brona told him.

"Well you're still pretty." Wayne-Wayne said. The guys gave Brona a look,

"Thanks. But I don't usually go out with guys who are mean to my friends. I said usually." Brona said half sticking up for her friends.

"Feisty I like, like." He winked at her. She winked back. "So where was I? The Wayne-Wayne express is leaving the station so you can step on or step off." He said. "Wayne-Wayne out." He said and left.

"We don't like him." Kendall, James, and Logan said.

"I don't think my brothers will like him either." Brona said.

"Yes you do! You all do. (Carlos got up) He's the bad boy and he's staying at the Palmwoods. And be good kids and make friend, friends with Wayne-Wayne."

"Should my nine iron have a talk with Griffin's car? Or my driver." Brona suggested.

"Kendall hide Brona's golf clubs." Gustavo said.

"Who's Wayne-Wayne?" Carlos asked.

_Palmwoods 2J_

There was a knock on the door and Mama Knight went to answer it. "It's Molly and not the crazy axe maniac." She shouted and open the door.

"Hello Mrs Knight can Katie play?" She asked.

"Katie Molly is here." Mama Knight shouted.

"I'm going to be in here for a while, too much junk food." Katie lied.

"Maybe later Molly." Mama Knight smiled.

"Ok." She said and skipped off. Mama Knight closed the door.

Katie ran out from the bathroom. "Is she gone?"

"I know you were playing video games in there." Mama Knight said.

"There's something wrong with her." Katie told her.

"Katie you can't judge a person before you get to know them."

"Really? Because you judge that guy with the axe, maybe he was a nice maintenance man cutting a jelly donut."

"I think I can tell the difference between an axe lunatic and a donut enthusiast." Mama Knight grabbed a trash bag and a hockey stick. "Now help me take out the garbage."

_Outside_

Mama Knight saw Buddha Bob putting dummies into the trash. She screamed and dropped everything. She picked up Katie. And Katie waved at Buddha Bob. He waved back.

"No, no, no I told to store these manikins in the basement." Bitters told him.

"Why do we have manikins?" Buddha Bob asked.

"I'm the manager and you will do as I say." Bitters said. "And help me get this Palmwoods sweater off. The necks too tight."

_The Palmwoods Pool_

The boys sat on the edge of the sun chairs watching Wayne-Wayne lifting the Jennifers and Brona up and down on another sun chair.

"Go Wayne-Wayne, go Wayne-Wayne." They were giggling. Then he stopped and showed off some more.

"First he joins our band without our permission." James starts.

"Then he steals our girls. Who have no interest in us? But it's still not fair." Carlos complained. They were still looking over at Wayne-Wayne who was now sitting in between the girls with two on each side and flirting with them. Kendall gave Carlos a look. "Oh I'm sorry dude."

"And that's why we're going to get rid of him. Kendall get rid of him." Logan said.

"Wait, why me?" Kendall asked.

"Because he scares us and he's stealing your girl who has some interest in you." James said. They looked over at the Jennifers and Brona feeling his muscles. Kendall stood up.

"We are a band. And we are going to do this together with Brona. Because we aren't afraid of some loud mouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing, girlfriend stealing (The guys start to make the cut it out sign) he's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall turned around to see Wayne-Wayne and Brona.

"You want trouble, trouble Kendork? Bring it bring it." Wayne-Wayne said.

"Ya we've decided that there's only room for five members in Big Time Rush." Kendall said. He pulled Brona over to his side.

"Great, great." He said and he took out his phone. "Yo Griff, Griff, the guys agree with me five in the band is too many."

"Sounds fresh Wayne-Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one of them goes (James screamed) Griff, Griff out."

"You see my contract states that I get a band. I pick this band." Wayne-Wayne showed him.

"Ooh a contract we're so scared." Kendall said.

"My contract says that I get a posy." Wayne-Wayne said. He clicked his fingers and three big guys came out behind him. "Scared now?"

"Ya just a little bit." Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos said and moved back Brona stayed put.

"I like my shoulder on the side of my arm." Kendall said.

"Just a little." Logan muttered.

Brona turned around "Man up guys." She turned around.

"You deserve a man how about we ditch your friends?" Wayne-Wayne suggested.

She looked back at the guys Kendall looked at her.

"I kinda have a boyfriend already Wayne-Wayne." Brona said.

"You mean Kendork."

"How did you know?" Brona asked.

"I just know things. So dump your stupid boyfriend." Wayne-Wayne told her.

"First I think you mean you cause you're the only stupid one here. Second no one tells me what to do. And the third one is FUCK OFF." She said and hugged Kendall.

"Feisty, I like, like." Wayne-Wayne said.

_Later On_

We were wearing three hats behind the bushes watching Wayne-Wayne. He pointed at a chair where a guy was reading a magazine. His posy took the magazine off him and threw him into the pool. Wayne-Wayne sat down at read the magazine and sipped from a coconut.

"Man, he even makes sipping from a coconut seem tough." Logan said. Carlos and Brona hit him in the back of the head.

"Focus, one off us is going to be kicked out of the band." Carlos said.

"My money is on Logan." James said. We all looked at him.

"Mean." Logan said to James.

"Nobody's breaking us up, were a team and were not afraid of Wayne-Wayne or anyone else." Kendall said.

"You're afraid of my brothers since we started going out. I could call the school football team? There just over in Nevada for a football game. And my brothers and their friends would beat the crap out of Wayne-Wayne."

"As I said were not afraid of Wayne-Wayne or anyone else." Kendall said.

"Hey guys." Camille popped up in a superhero costume. They all screamed except for Brona. "Oh relax I didn't get the part. Maybe throwing the casting director in a flying headlock was a bad idea."

"Aren't they so brave?" Brona mocked.

"Camille we're in an urgent save our band mission right now." Kendall said and pointed to Wayne-Wayne.

"When did Wally Dooley move to the Palmwoods?" Camille asked.

"Wally Who-ley?" Logan asked.

"Wally Dooley. Yeah he must be up for a bad boy part." Camille said. "We worked together on the magic middle school together. Ya he played towel boy."

"What?" The boys said.

"You feel better now?" Brona asked Kendall.

"A smidge."

_Lobby_

Camille showed us a clip.

"Hey look its towel boy." One of the boys said. We all looked and shook our heads. Kendall then put his arm around Brona.

"He looks hot." Another one said.

"Better cool him off." They used magic on hoses and sprayed him.

"Looks like I'm the one who needs the towel."

"So Wayne-Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit." Logan said.

"More like a mansion in Dallas." Camille said. "He's Dad invented toast on a rope." Brona went over to Camille.

"He's going to kick one of us out of the band. We're going to kick him out of the band." Kendall said.

"He's so hot when he does that." Brona whispered to Camille.

"Cause we don't need no fakey fakey, hoser poser. He's behind me again isn't he?" Kendall turned around.

"Hey Wally." Camille greeted.

"Hey Camille." He said back. "Oh and news flash, this town is full of phonies and nobody cares. Contract. And what do you guys think of the name Wayne-Wayne Rush?"

"Once Gustavo finds out you're a phony, phony." Carlos started.

"You are out, out." James finished.

"Guys Gustavo is a joke. Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say. And I say it's you." Wally said to Kendall. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"There is something he can do about it. He has me on his side. Griffin can't say no to my eyes." Brona said.

"There's nothing you can do either because you can't stop the Wayne-Wayne train." He said and he and his posy started doing a train move. "Stop this isn't cool."

_Net Day, Rocque Records_

"What?" Gustavo shouted.

"Wayne-Wayne is a total fraud." Logan said.

"He wants to kick Kendall out of the band." James told him.

"And he keeps hitting on Brona." Carlos said.

"Really? I had a bet on Logan." Gustavo admitted.

"Hehe well you would have lost." Logan said.

"Logan if it helps I didn't bet on you." Brona said and gave him a hug.

"It's Brona and Logan isn't it?" Kelly said.

Everyone looked at her. "No."

"Wait no, we can't let Wayne-Wayne kick Kendall out of the band." Kelly said. "Gustavo what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." He said and walked out of the room.

We ran out to him.

"You can't let this poser tell you what to do with your band." Kendall told him.

"It's not my band. Ok its Griffin's. Look I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket to the top until I get back there what he says goes."

"We'll team up." Kendall planed.

"No."

"We'll have cool nicknames. I'll be the flacon." James said.

"I'll be the snowman." Logan decided.

"And you'll need a tree hat." Carlos said and put one on his head.

"Or my golf club can talk to his car." Brona told him.

"No tree hats or golf clubs." Gustavo yelled.

"Gustavo we can come up with a plan." Kendall said.

"They are really good at plans." Kelly admitted.

"NO PLANS!" He yelled.

"I don't want any of you hockey heads pulling any scams or plans that will get me in trouble with Griffin or the record company. Now here are the lyric sheets for the song you're going to sing for Griffin." He said and grabbed the sheets. "James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Brona." And handed them out. "Study, them learn them. Got it?"

"Got it." We said.

_An hour later, the studio._

Brona was wearing a dress that went up to her knee. It was white and blue. There was a belt at the waist, James made her wear it.

"What we waiting for?" Griffin asked.

"We're missing Kendall." Kelly informed him.

"So you got rid of Kendall. My money was on Logan." Griffin said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I, James, Griffin and Gustavo had a bet." Brona said.

"Anyway did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Wayne-Wayne asked.

"Isn't there a no dating policy?" Brona asked.

"I'll let it slide this once. It's official there dating. Wrona or Wayna?" Griffin said. "Well anyway let's hear my bad boy band."

Kendall walked in wearing black trousers, a black t-shirt, a black jacket, a spiked bracelet, and black boots and Brona's eyeliner.

"Yeah let's hear it." Kendall said and did a pose.

"Oh no." Kelly said.

Kendall walked over to Brona and put his arm around her. "Hey babe." He said and pretends he was going to kiss her.

"Not at work." Brona said.

"Fine." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Then Kendall went over to Wayne-Wayne.

"It's the bad boy off." We shouted.

Kelly started mouthing no.

"A bad boy off? That sounds interesting." Griffin admitted.

"You know one thing I know about bad boys is they like breaking stuff." Kendall said and grabbed a microphone stand. And smashed Gustavo's Platinum Records. Gustavo screamed.

"He's right bad boys do like breaking stuff." Griffin said.

"What was that you smashed one of my Platinum Records." Gustavo yelled.

"Oh ya, well." Wayne-Wayne said and picked up the microphone stand and smashed four Platinum Records.

Gustavo screamed. Kelly and another guy had to stop Gustavo from killing them.

"Round one of the bad boy off goes to Wayne-Wayne. Whoever wins gets Brona and stays in the band. Somebody ring a bell." Griffin said and his body guard rings a bell.

"What's next?" Griffin asked.

"My name is Wayne-Wayne on the mic-mic i'm badder than bad I said the City is Ours we're gonna take it like we're mad!" Wayne-Wayne wrapped. Kendall pushed him.

"Your rhymes are weak mine fit like a glove Gustavo's gotta face only a mother could love!" Kendall wrapped. Gustavo looks shocked and gets up from his sit. Kelly and another guy grabs Gustavo.

"Round two goes to Kendall." Griffin said. He's body guard rings the bell. "I can't wait for round three."

_Outside Gustavo's office_

Gustavo runs over to them. "That does not sound good." Griffin told him.

He runs to the door and tries to open it.

"He locked it." Kelly told him. He searches for the key in his pocket.

"Another thing I know about bad boys is they date models. I was a cheerleader." Brona told Griffin.

"It's true we all have pictures." James said. Brona rolled her eyes. Gustavo got his key and opened the door to his office which was completely trashed. Gustavo went in and screamed. Kendall threw the sledge hammer in the office and came out and shrugged.

Gustavo ran out. "He destroyed my office, my music awards and HE USED MY DRAW AS A BATHROOM!"

"Bad boys go where they want." Kendal said.

"That's a new one." Griffin said. "Original, and very, very bad."

Wayne-Wayne ran over to office. "I'm the bad boy me."

"Dude he went in his desk." Carlos said.

"I'll show you (Carlos) and I'll show you (Kendall) and I'll show all of you. I'll, I'll." He said and let's just say he kicked Griffin in the stones.

"Oh, Come-by-ya" Griffin said and fell to the floor. Griffin pointed at Wayne-Wayne and his body guards came over to him.

"Too far?" Wayne-Wayne asked.

"Brona take care of it." Griffin said.

"You're over the line. You're so far over the line; you can't even see the line. The line is a dot to you." Brona shouted.

Griffin picked himself of the floor. "Your right Wayne-Wayne, Big Time Rush should be only five."

"You can't fire me. Cause I have a contract. You have to put me in the band." Wayne-Wayne told him.

"I have to put you in _a_ band not this band. They already have a bad boy." Griffin said. Kendall pointed to himself in triumphant.

"Uh, but I don't want to wear these clothes all the time, and I won't turn my back on my friends or my girlfriend." Kendall said.

"Fine and you can still date Brona. But I want you nowhere near my desk. Griff-Griff out." He said and thumped his fist.

"Griffin don't go yet. You owe me two hundred and fifty dollars, Gustavo you owe me a hundred and fifty and James you owe me forty. And I don't take cheques boys." Brona smiled as they went searching in their wallets.

"What did you bet on anyway?" Carlos asked.

"I bet on we'd come up with some crazy plan and Wayne-Wayne would get kicked out." Brona said and took the money.

"Don't bring her to Vegas everyone would lose." Griffin said and left.

They waved to Wayne-Wayne has he was dragged by Griffin body guards.

"YOU, nice work." Gustavo said.

We laughed and did the wiggled fingers thing.

"What? But he smashed, and you went mad (walks to office) he went in." Kelly said.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads because they do have good plans." Gustavo admitted. We all smiled and shrugged.

"I was here all the time. When did you plan this?" Kelly asked. We looked for our lyric sheets.

"Plan: Let's Get Rid Of Wayne-Wayne." Kelly read. "I could have helped. I'm part of this team too you know."

"You are. But you're still a horrible faker liar actress." Gustavo said.

"Ya you're just not good." We said.

She started fake crying. We all looked at her. "Yeah you're right."

Brona started crying. They looked at her trying to figure out what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Is it Kelly's acting?" James asked.

She stops. "That's how you do that."

Then we all started cheering.

_Palmwoods, 2J_

"I got it. It must be the maintenance man here to fix the cable." Katie shouted.

"Hello I am here to -" Mama Knight hit him with a saucepan.

"Yeah that didn't work." Katie admitted.

"Hey Mom I'm a bad boy." Kendall said as we walked in.

"What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?" James asked.

"Maintenance guy?" She asked.

"I got four hundred and forty dollars in one bet. Also Kendall kissed me on the cheek for the first time!" Brona smiled.

Kendall plugged in the cable wire. "Let's check out Wayne-Wayne's new band."

"The Wiggle Waggles." The TV said.

"Always eat your bananas." He sang.

"Oh I have to text The Jennifers to check this out." Brona said.

"Hey is really bad." James said.

"Tonight a warning for anyone on the two three freeway a police chase is in progress a car is believe to be driven by Molly Finster."

"That's Molly." Katie said.

"A twenty year old con actress, acting as an eleven year old girl trying to land jobs in Hollywood."

"I told you she was weird." Katie said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Buddha Bob said.

"Mom is that your rental car?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed that! I hope to update soon. Check out He's The Dad by Dana2184, It's really good.**


	3. Big Time Love Song

**Chapter 3 – Big Time Love Song**

**Disclaimer: I only own Brona and most of the plot.**

_Palmwoods Pool_

"What time's it?" Kendall asked and stood up. The rest of them stood up.

"Girl time." They replied. Brona walked down the side of the pool.

"She's mine." Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall, picnic in the park later?" Brona asked.

"Sure, about half two?" Kendall replied.

"I'll guess I'll see you later." Brona smiled and went off.

Carlos, James and Logan looked to the left as the Jennifers walked down.

"We'll talk to you when you get into the top ten" Straight hair Jennifer said.

"But not before." Curly hair Jennifer said and they walked off.

Next thing Camille walked up and slapped Kendall.

"Oww." Kendall shirked.

"How could you? With my Mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend and my zit?" Camille acted.

"Audition?" They asked.

"Wish me luck." She said and slapped him again.

"The twins." Carlos shouted.

"Remember they get upset if you get their names wrong." James reminded him. He put on his helmet and confronted them.

"Hello ladies." Carlos said. They took of their sunglasses.

"What's my name?" One of them asked.

"Ah." Carlos said. Kendall started doing the don't do it sign with his hands.

"Mandy?" Carlos guessed.

They grabbed him and pushed him into the pool.

"Sandy." They said and sat down.

"Why can there not be another nice sweet nice girl at the Palmwoods. And then me and Brona could go on double dates." Kendall said.

"Someone not crazy or stuck up. But still really hot." James said.

"From North Carolina." Logan said.

"I know it's no North Carolina but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Let me show you to your apartment." Bitters said. They looked at the new girl. She had blonde hair. She walked passed them.

"Hi." She waved and went over to her dad.

"She's mine." James shouted.

Carlos jumped out of the pool. "No she's mine."

"Mine." Logan said and they tackled each other. Kendall tried to get them of each other.

_Rocque Records_

"Today we're going to sing a love song. It's a slow song about love. Brona you will be excluded from this song." Gustavo said.

"That's ok I helped write anyway." She smiled. Kelly handed the lyric sheets out.

"Griffin and Record company want one of your songs to be a valet." Kelly told them.

"Those anyone else notice the huge guy in the corner." Kendall asked.

"I do." Carlos, James and Logan said.

"Hey Freight Train." Brona waved. The boys looked at her. "I was here yesterday remember?"

"That's Freight Train. My new executive at making people do what I say." Gustavo explained. Freight Train then smashed the wall. Brona clapped as the others looked frightened. The boys looked at her again.

"I had that look that you're all wearing on me yesterday." Brona said.

"Now this is about when you see a girl for the first time and you know she's the one." Gustavo explained. "You guys know what I'm talking about?"

Kendall pointed at Brona. Brona blew him a kiss.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "What did I say about your relationship and the workplace?"

"She's mine." Carlos, James and Logan shouted and started fighting.

"Freight Train." Gustavo said. Freight Train walked over and took them apart.

They screamed.

"That was kinda fun." Carlos admitted.

"What is that smell?" Gustavo asked.

"It is bear Cuda man spray. Carlos, Logan and I are in love with a girl from the Palmwoods and this is my edge." James said and turned around. "Better wear your Cuda." James said and did his jazz hands.

"You need an edge?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall's right James you don't need one." Brona said.

"You always get the girl." Carlos complained.

"Give us a chance for once." Logan told him.

"Guys it's awful when you fight over a girl." Brona said.

"She will be mine." James said and they started fighting again.

"DOGS! Booth now! You stay with me Brona." Gustavo shouted and Freight Train grabbed the boys and put them in the sound booth.

"He's really good." Gustavo said.

"He is." Brona agreed. "Can I borrow him sometime?"

"No I saw your plan on how to get into Vegas before your eighteen." Gustavo said.

"Any kind of guy you want, that's the kind I'll be." They sang. Then James sneezed. "Turn myself upside down." James sneezed again. Gustavo, Kelly and Brona took their headphones off.

"This is a song about love not SNEEZING!" Gustavo told them.

"The pollen count is really high today." Kelly said.

"Then bring him to the doctor and fix him while fix the song." Gustav said. "What did you think of the song?"

"I like the lyrics. It just doesn't sound right." Brona said.

"You could be on to something." Gustavo told her. "Freight Train bring the dogs home."

Kelly got James. "I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm in love." James complained.

"Oh hi Freight Train." Kendall said, and hopped into Freight Train's arm.

"Bye James." We all said.

"You are not allowed talk to her until I come back. Brona and Kendall you're allowed." James said.

_Palmwoods Pool 2:00_

Logan and Carlos were behind the bushes wearing tree hats. Kendall just looking at them.

"Well according to your Mom's magazineCosmo, 75 per cent of female population are attracted to the bad boy type." Logan said.

"I call the bad boy type." Carlos said and ducked behind the wall and got change.

"Well that doesn't matter because 100 per cent are attracted to guys with British accents." Logan told him.

"But none of ye are British." Kendall said.

"Speak for yourself Governor." Logan said in a British accent.

"Well it's two so I better go to the park." Kendall said.

"But your date is at half two." Logan reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm setting it up. I told her I would." Kendall told them.

"Ok bye." Carlos said and Kendall went.

_Palmwoods Park_

"Hey Kendall." Brona said and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." He smiled. "This way to the picnic." Kendall said and put out his hand. Brona took his hand. He led her over to a blanket and a picnic basket and a radio. They both sat down. He turned the radio on.

"You really good at planning dates." Brona said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"So what did you make?" Brona asked.

"My famous PB and J sandwiches. First I thought we could talk and then eat." Kendall suggested.

"Sure."

"So when did you realise you liked me?" Kendall asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously."

"It was the school dance in September." Brona started.

_Flashback_

Mr Williams, the school principal, tapped into the microphone. "Hello boys, girls, and teachers! Today has finally arrived: the Welcome Back Dance!" He paused to wait for the cheering and screaming to calm down, "Oh, okay then, have fun!" All four boys were talking to each other as a steady beat from the music was booming off the walls.

Carlos tried to start a conversation to ease their nerves. "So…Hortense, I heard that you got a date with Casey."

"Yes I do. But James you and Laura Aniston isn't she like really rich."

"Yeah, she finally said yes to me. She's spoilt but hot." James told them. "Brona helped me with her though."

"Speaking of Brona where is she?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know" James and Hortense said quickly.

"Not behind you dancing with Michael." Carlos said and James and Hortense hit him on the back of the head. Kendall turned around to see Brona dancing with her boyfriend Michael. Michael then kissed her. Kendall turned back to the guys.

"And I care because?" Kendall asked.

"Because you like her." James said.

"Em no…I don't. Where did …. You get ….that idea?" Kendall asked. They all looked at him. "Ok so I like her, big deal."

"Guys, I see Casey. Um, bye." he awkwardly waved at his friends as he walked over to her. They started talking and were soon out of sight.

"Hm, I never saw this coming," James smirked. "Hortense got the girl first. Just…wow."

"I'm going to go over to Chelsea." Carlos said and went over to her.

"So that just leaves me and you James." Kendall said.

"Sorry Laura is over there and she looks mad so you know." James said and ran over to her.

Kendall groaned. "And then there was one." He strolled over to the entrance, hoping to sneak off somewhere.

"Sorry babe I can't believe coach scheduled the match for tomorrow morning." Michael said.

"It's ok Michael. You get a good night sleep." Brona said and kissed him.

"Bye Brona. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry beyond infinity." He said and kissed. "Bye." He said and left. Brona waved at him. She caught a glance at Kendall at the entrance leaving. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm He turned around.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Brona asked.

"Leaving." He said.

"Dance with me." Brona pleaded.

"Where's Michael?"

"He has a game in the morning and before you ask cheerleaders don't have to there tomorrow till late."

"Ok." He said and took her hand and went to the dance floor. A slow song started playing. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you ask anyone?" Brona asked.

"Don't know."

"Any girl would be really lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

"And I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend. Some of the cheerleaders think you're kinda cute."

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. Speaking of relationships why haven't you broken up with Michael yet? He stood you up last week and where is he now?"

"I like him he's sweet. He got the times mixed up and he has a game tomorrow."

"But you deserve better."

"Well he's better than Chip."

Kendall pulled her a little closer to him. Their foreheads touched and they stayed in the position.

"Hey I thought Brona was Michael's girlfriend." Casey said to Hortense.

"Yeah she is why?" Hortense replied.

"Well she's dancing with Kendall and they look really perfect for each other." She said. He looked over at them. Kendall was just after spinning her.

"Ok can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Hortense."

"Kendall really likes her."

"Oh my God really? Aww."

"Yup. She doesn't even know. And do you want to know what's so ironic 'You Belong with Me' is playing."

"Hey since when did Brona and Kendall start going out?" Chelsea asked Carlos.

"Oh yeah they've been going out for (he pause) wait what?" Carlos said sounding very puzzled. Chelsea pointed at Kendall and Brona.

"I have no clue."

"James I mad at you. You never tell me gossip." Laura gave out to him.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"That your friends Brona and Kendall are dating. There so cute." Laura said.

"Brona has a boyfriend and it's Michael." James told her.

"I don't think so." Laura said and turned him around and then turned him back. James' mouth was wide open. "James, James." Laura waved her hand in front of his face.

_Reality_

"So that's when I started liking you." Brona smiled. "So I had a crush on you for six months. Now you have to tell me when you started liking me."

"Ok it was three months ago an-"

"You are so lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Logan told me you've liked me for about a year." Brona said.

"Ugh that makes me sound so pathetic."

"No it makes you sound really sweet so continue."

"Well I can't remember the story but I remember it's been a year."

"A year is an awful long time." Brona smiled. Kendall came very close to her. Brona came in too. But before his lips could press up against hers their noses hit.

"Damn." Kendall said.

_The Doctors_

"Now this should make it all better." Dr Hollywood said and drank the substance. "Ok what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm here when I need to be at the Palmwoods impressing the girl of my dreams." James told him.

"Sounds serious. I'm prescribing one dose of lira jacket and a hundred ccs of tight pants." Dr Hollywood suggested and handed James a slip of paper.

"Thanks, awesome." James said. He sneezed again and Kelly took the slip of paper of him.

"He needs to stop sneezing so he can sing." Kelly told him.

"Sounds like Roseanne Barson the irreversible temptation of the gland so tormenting it can only be relieved by the sweet mercy of death." Dr Hollywood said.

James screamed and grabbed on to Kelly.

"Are you sure it's not just pollen?" Kelly asked.

"Pollen. Of course, James are you afraid of receiving giant shots?" Dr Hollywood asked and held up a needle.

James screamed and ran out of the Doctors room.

_Rocque Records_

"Here I am there you are why those it seem so far next? Next to you is where I should be." Gustavo sang and playing his piano.

"Sounds nice." Mama Knight said. Gustavo banged down on the keys and turned around.

"Why are you here?" Gustavo asked irritated.

"Katie has a report for school." Mama Knight told him.

"I have to do it on someone I admire and I picked you." Katie said.

"Aww that is so sweet. BUT I'M BUSY." Gustavo yelled.

"Hey, she admires you." Mama Knight shouted. "And would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"She can stay and ask four questions." Gustavo said.

"Go easy on him." Mama Knight told Katie and kissed her on the head. She walked out of the office and left. Katie sat on the couch.

"Do you really admire me?" Gustavo asked.

"No but if I did it on Eleanor Roosevelt I'd have to read a bunch of stuff." Katie said.

"Smart. First question." Gustavo ordered.

"Your song is lame."

"THAT IS NOT A QUESTION!"

_Palmwoods: Lobby_

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were hiding around the vending machine. (Kendall was there as a wingman)

"Ok we'll draw palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first. The one who draws the shortest wins." Logan said in his British accent.

Carlos goes for the one on the right but Logan won't let him. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Come on I've never had a girlfriend." Carlos whined and took it. "Yes."

"Stand back, boys stand watch the bad boy get the pretty, pretty girl." Carlos said and walked over to the girl and sat on the arm chair.

"Hi I'm Jo." She smiled.

Carlos nodded.

"Cool jacket." Jo said. "Are you trying out for the bad boy part in the Magic Middle school? It's a strong role, but I hate bad boys in real life. I mean why so angry all the time."

Carlos looked shocked. Logan and Kendall were laughing.

"Poor old chap, in a sticky wicket." Logan said. Kendall looked at him.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name." Jo said.

"Em, Reginald Sausberry from England." Carlos told her.

Logan was about to shout something but Kendall put his hand over Logan's mouth and pushed him onto the floor.

"Exciting, my family visits there every year. What part of England are you from?" She asked.

"Em, cheerio I have to put some shrimp on the Barbie." He said and ran over to the vending machine.

Logan grabbed him by the collar. "You stole my bit."

"She's so nice and I panicked." Carlos told him.

"She will be mine." Logan said. Logan got up and walked over to realise she was gone.

Outside_ Apartment B_

"And then we banged noses." Brona told Jo and Camille.

"You'll get that kiss someday." Jo said.

"Or you could grab him by the collar and kiss him." Camille suggested.

"Yeah that would have worked with me if it wasn't Kendall. I mean he was my best friend and I had a crush on him for like six months." Brona said.

"Six months?" Jo asked.

"He had a crush on me for a year." Brona told them.

"Aww it's like the movies." Camille cooed.

"I wish." Brona laughed. "So Jo where are you from?"

"North Carolina." She smiled and opened the door. "Where are ye from?"

"Minnesota." Brona said.

"Connecticut." Camille said and they walked into the apartment.

"This is awesome." Brona said.

"Thank you. My bedroom has a balcony." Jo shirked. And showed them around. They went into her bedroom and sat down.

"So meet any guys that you think that are cute yet?" Camille asked.

"Maybe." Jo giggled.

"Kendall's mine." Brona laughed.

_Rocque Records_

"Any kind of guy you want that's the kind I'll be, this song is terrible, ITS TERRIBLE!" Gustavo shouted.

"Don't you have to be in love to write a love song? I mean you're not wearing a wedding ring. And don't you hate every living thing." Katie said.

"You don't need to be in love to write a love song. You need passion. You replace what you're passionate about with love." Gustavo told her.

"So you're writing the song about the sandwich?" Katie asked.

"I don't know what the songs about! Songs usually come to me, but this one is not."

"Gustavo doesn't know how to write a song and has never loved." Katie wrote down. "Finished."

"Sit down. This songs going to be great. I'll show you. Freight Train." Gustavo shouted. Freight Train walked in.

"Dogs now." He ordered.

"Got it." Freight Train said.

"Can I borrow him some time?" Katie asked.

"No you cannot." Gustavo said.

_The Doctors_

Dr Hollywood and Kelly were wheeling James on a gurney.

"Look I'm not sneezing any more so I guess I can go back to the Palmwoods. I absolutely don't need the shot." James sneezed.

"James it's not going to hurt a bit it's going to hurt a lot." Dr Hollywood said. James screamed. He took his Cuda man spray out of his pocket.

"I'm not afraid to use this." James threatened them.

"Bear Cuda man spray, now in spice lime. Better wear ya Cuda." DR Hollywood said.

"Unbelievable. Is there any other way besides the shot that can get him to stop sneezing again?" Kelly asked.

"There is one thing that might work." He started feeling his chin. "Do you think I need a chin implant?"

_Palmwoods: Pool_

Jo and Brona were sitting in one of the cabanas. Brona was helping her run lines. And the boys on the folding chairs.

"Do you think Brona would get jealous if I welcomed the new girl to the Palmwoods?" Kendall asked.

"She's not you." Logan said.

"I think she'd like you more." Carlos told him.

"Ok." Kendal said and got up. Logan caught him by the wrist.

"Talk me up." Logan told him. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to Jo and Brona.

"Hi." Kendall smiled.

"Hi." Jo replied.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the Palmwoods. I'm Kendall (Freight Train grabs him) and this looks weird right? We can continue this conversation when my friend Freight puts me down." Kendall said. Freight Train grabbed Brona and carried both of them.

"Bye Jo." Brona waved.

"We'll do this again sometime." Kendall waved.

_Rocque Records_

"Any kind of guy you want that's the kind I'll be." Kendall sang.

"Turn myself upside down." Carlos sang.

"Yes I will, yes I will." Logan sang.

James sang but you couldn't hear him because he was wearing a gas mask. Brona keep playing the piano.

"This song is terrible. We should rewrite it now. Yes we should, yes we should." Brona sang in the melody. Brona stopped playing and Gustavo banged on the keys.

"What was that, what was that?" Gustavo asked.

"You told me to get him to stop sneezing and I did." Kelly smiled.

"But he can't sing! And he needs to sing this love song because the record company wants a love song! AND I STILL HATE THIS SONG!" Gustavo yelled.

"He won't get an allergy shot. AND I'M NOT A NURSE!" Kelly yelled back.

"Your yelling has improved. But it goes a little more like this. GET HIM AN ALLERGY SHOT." Gustavo shouted.

James took of the gas mask. "It's my fault Gustavo." James admitted then sneezed again. "I need to do this I'll go get the shot." James said and followed Kelly. Then he stopped at the door and did a little dance and ran. Logan and Carlos started complaining and they started moving towards the door but Freight Train stopped them.

"It's not that bad of a song. In fact if I were a girl I'd be really touched." Freight Train admitted.

"How touched?" Kendall asked.

"Like go out with you touched?" Logan asked.

"This song?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah but maybe you should ask Brona." Freight Train suggested. They all turned to her.

"Well obviously. I helped write it. I just imagined what I'd want Kendall to say to me." Brona told them.

"So if I sang that song to you would you go out with me?" Kendall asked.

"No Kendall I'd dump you." Brona said sarcastically.

Then Logan and Carlos started fighting. Freight Train squeezed them together and they stopped.

"So after a day trapped in the sound proof studio Gustavo couldn't write the song he wanted and failed." Katie read out. "Report done."

"Your report and my song ARE NOT DONE. Brona you have to stay with me and finish writing the song."

"Sound." Brona smiled.

"After many years of experience song writing Gustavo Rocque needs a sixteen year old girl help to write a song." Katie read out.

"Release the hounds." Gustavo ordered. Freight Train let go of the guys. "I need more time."

They all ran outside before Gustavo could change his mind.

"Where's James?" Logan asked Kelly who was holding lemonade and a hot dog.

"Well we were in my car, than he jumped out, sprayed his entire body with man spray, jumped into a cab and shouted she will be mine she will be mine." Kelly told them.

"He's going to the Palmwoods to steal our girl." Carlos shouted and they both started running.

"I really want to go and see how this turns out." Brona told Kendall.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Kendall smiled holding a large bucket of popcorn and a drink with to straws.

"RUN!" Brona shouted and they both started running.

_Palmwoods Pool_

James walked down the side of the pool to Camille and Jo.

"Hello." James said. They both turned to look at him and they let out a scream. "Not the reaction I usually get. I'm James and I'm in a band."

"Hi, I'm Jo so nice to meet you."

"Hey maybe we could see a movie later." James sneezed.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor first?" Jo asked.

"Cause of my sneezing." James asked and looked down at his hands and screamed. "What's up with my hands?"

"Are you wearing Bear Cuda man spray?" Jo asked.

"Yeah!" James said in a high pitch voice. "Better wear ya Cuda."

"Did you know that stuff was recalled for causing an allergic reaction?" Camille asked and handed James a mirror. James looked in the mirror and let out a high pitched scream and ran into the lobby.

"Kelly get me to the doctors I need that shot now." James said into the phone. Kendall, Brona, Logan and Carlos walked down the hallway and screamed when they saw James.

"James you're not pretty what the hell happened?" Brona questioned.

"I'm allergic to man spray, and you're not allowed talk to her till I'm back. Brona chat me up." James ordered.

"Forget it." Logan and Carlos shouted.

"I'm not chatting any of ye up. Just to be clear." Brona told them.

"I'm going to sing her a song." Carlos said.

"No I am." Logan told Carlos. They both started fighting and James walked off.

Bitters rang his bell. "She left the pool."

"She's gone?" They questioned.

"She left to go to an audition, she usually returns at five thirty." Bitters told them.

"You shouldn't have told them that." Brona said. "I'm going to bake I'm Sorry cookies just in case." Brona told the Logan and Carlos who were fighting and Kendall who was trying to get them to stop fighting.

_Rocque Records_

Gustavo and Freight Train ran out of ran outside of Rocque Records.

"Tell me how you ended your report. I can take it. I'm a man." Gustavo said.

"Clearly past his time, with no life experience to reflect on. Gustavo couldn't write the love song he desperately craved." Katie read out.

"That is so not cool." Gustavo complained.

"My report is due tomorrow!" Katie shouted.

"So is my song!" Gustavo shouted back. "Which I can't find. You could help me. Have you every loved something so much you couldn't live without it?"

"My premium cable package. I see your point." Katie said. "You have to get out Gustavo and live life. The song isn't in there. Trust me!"

"Would you like to join us for a sandwich?" Mama Knight asked.

"Can I come too?" Freight Train asked.

"Sure" Mama Knight said.

"Shotgun" Gustavo called.

_The Doctors_

James walked into the doctor's office with hockey gear on. "Give me a shot NOW. I'm not afraid anymore and I'm in love -" James was interrupted when Dr Hollywood gives him the injection.

James let out a scream. "Hey that wasn't that bad." James admitted and fainted.

"Nice jacket." Dr Hollywood said.

"What did you give him?" Kelly asked.

"Something for his panic attack. Were you not here?"

Kelly grabbed him by the collar. "He's got to sing a song!"

"Sing a song, *opens up a bag* sing a song shot."

_17:30 Palmwoods Pool_

"Here's perfect." Logan said.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other dudes?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Change of plans, it's a solo now." Logan told him. "Now strung like you've never strung before."

"Here I am there you are. Why those it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be." Logan sang and Jo appeared. Carlos tackles Logan.

"Something I want so bad, know what's inside your head. Maybe I could be what you need? I can see what you see." Carlos sang.

Logan tackles Carlos and they both sing and fight.

"Hey guys, guys." Jo shouts down to them. "Great song, but you should probably know that I have a boyfriend back home."

"WHAT?"

"But we can still be friends right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see that coming." Kendall admitted to them.

"That stunk." Logan said.

"No it didn't, it was amazing." Gustavo said. "I know what the song is now. It's not a slow love song it's a fast love song. Katie do not finish that report till I finish the song. Freight Train to the studio." Gustavo ordered. He tried to get Freight Train to carry him but he fell. The girls rushed out onto the balcony.

"Eh, you told us you didn't have a boyfriend." Brona said.

"I don't but I can't deal with that every day." Jo told them.

"Ugh boys are stupid." Camille laughed.

_Rocque Records_

_After they sang the song_

"I told you to give me a slow love song and you ignore me by giving me a hit." Griffin said. Everyone cheered. "But I still want a slow love song, and put the word baby in it. That's go boy." Griffin patted Gustavo on the cheek. "And what's your name?"

"Freight Train."

"Of course it is." Griffin said and left.

Gustavo put his thumbs up and the boys cheered and turned to Katie. "Well?"

"So like all great artists Gustavo finds his music in life. So that is why I admire Gustavo Rocque.

"Amazing. You forgot to write I'm amazing." Gustavo gloated.

"You forgot to write he's full of himself." Brona pointed out. Everyone laughed except Gustavo who gave Brona a death stare.

_The Palmwoods Lobby_

"Promise me this guys." Brona said. "Never fight over another girl again."

"Right." They said in agreement.

"We're going to be civilised and go after a girl alone not together." Kendall said.

"Agreed."

A new girl walked up to them. "I'm new here. Could you tell me where the gym is?"

They boys froze except Kendall.

"It's past the pool and to your right." Brona told her.

"Thanks."

Brona and Katie stepped out of the way as the boys started fighting again and Kendall was trying to take them a part.

Brona looked at her watch." Wanna make cookies before CSI is on?"

"Yeah." Katie said and they left the lobby.

**ADVERT**

**In a Big Time Special a friend of Brona's visits**

**"Niamh! You're here!" Brona screams.**

**"I know! You're tanned!" Niamh screams back.**

**But when an unexpected guest comes things get messy.**

**"You?" Brona gasped.**

**"I never stopped loving you Brona."**

**"I still have feelings for him." Brona said.**

**"What about Kendall?" Niamh asked.**

**Big Time Choice coming soon to a fanfiction chapter.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! What do you think of my advert? It mightn't be the next chapter but it might I haven't decided yet. I hope to update soon. Please review! They make me happy! **


	4. Big Time Choice

**Big Time Choice**

**Disclaimer: I only own Brona and the plot!**

**Mystery Girl 911: Hey Guys here to present this two part chapter is the cast of So The Musical Journey Continues.**

**Brona: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Kendall: Were here to present a very, very special chapter.**

**James: If you remember from one of the chapters from What If There Was A Girl Brona mentioned Barry and that she was unsure of her feelings for him.**

**Logan: Well now he shows up. **

**Carlos: Mystery Girl don't kill me off.**

**Brona: She's not going to kill you off. Moving on, it's the second hardest decision I'll ever have to make.**

**Kendall: What's the hardest?**

**Brona: What flavour ice cream I want. Duh!**

**Kendall: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Mystery Girl: Ok that was a mistake em; here is the part you've all waited for.**

**Cast: Hey!**

**Mystery Girl: No offence. Big Time Choice.**

_Palmwoods Pool_

"Hey guys! Good news!" Brona called running onto the pool deck.

"What?" They asked sitting up in their beach chairs.

"Niamh is coming today to stay with us for a while!" She replied enthusiastically.

"We know you were jumping around your room to music shouting 'Niamh is coming today!'" Logan laughed.

Brona raised an eyebrow and got serious. "You saw that?"

"I thought it was cute." Kendall said.

"And it's all you could talk about for the last week." James told her.

"Anyways pretend you don't know. Let's go from my line." Brona smiled. The boys laughed. "I will throw my pink smoothie at you." She threatened. They put their hands up meaning they surrender.

"Niamh is coming today to stay with us for a while!"

"Cool!" Logan said and stood up. "What for?"

"To visit us. She misses me, I miss her, and she wants to meet you guys. So I asked Mama Knight and BAM she's coming." Brona explained walking slowly towards the lobby.

Brona was about to say something when James cut in. "We promise we won't hit on her or anything."

She opened her mouth but Kendall cut in. "Especially me."

She opened her mouth again but Carlos cut in. "We won't embarrass you."

"We will be our nice, fun and loving selves." Logan promised.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Brona smiled and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. They sat down at a seating arrangement in the lobby.

"So when does she get here?" Carlos asked.

Brona took Logan's arm and looked at his watch. "Any minute actually."

"Cox." A girl's voice said angrily.

Brona stood up. "Leary." She said angrily and turned around.

There was a thud of a suitcase hitting the floor.

"Brona!" The girl shirked.

"Niamh!" Brona shirked and gave the girl a big hug. Well a hug cross tackle cross pat on the back. "You're here."

"I know! You're tanned!" Niamh laughed.

"Well welcome to the Palmwoods! Here let me introduce you to the guys." Brona said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the guys. "This is-"

"Here let me guess." Niamh smiled. "Kendall Knight aka your man. (Niamh pointed to a dirty blond sitting on a sofa) James Diamond (Niamh pointed to a brunet sitting on an arm chair) Carlos Garcia (Niamh pointed to a tanned boy with a helmet sitting on the same sofa as Kendall)" Niamh looked at Logan. "I'm sorry Brona never mentioned you."

Logan gave Brona a dirty look.

"I'm messing. Logan Mitchel." Niamh said.

"Guys this is-" Brona started.

"Niamh?" They asked.

"How did you know?" Brona said sarcastically. Brona and Niamh sat down on the couch opposite to Kendall and Carlos.

"So welcome to the Palmwoods. You'll definitely have fun here." Carlos started the conversation.

"Thank you." Niamh smiled. Niamh had straight blond hair that went to her shoulder. She had blue eyes and was wearing a BTR t-shirt, denim three quarter lengths and blue converse.

"I see your wearing the blue converse I got you." Brona smiled.

"You like my t-shirt?" She asked.

"No. I love it! Where did you get it?" Brona asked.

"Gillespie's are selling Big Time Rush t-shirts because of you and you are such a Superstar back home."

"But our album isn't even out." Logan said.

"Yes but news spreads like a wildfire back home." Niamh told him. "So is she famous for her famous sugar rushes yet?"

"She wouldn't be her if she wasn't her hyper self." James smiled.

"You remember the time they were selling those lollipops for cancer last year?" Brona asked.

"They were lovely." Niamh admitted.

"Ok remember me and Louise bought three each being the good people we are. Well, all that was in them was sugar so we went high in class and it was at lunch time and we walked around the pitch and we chased birds and we didn't know what we were on about. Oh we were messed up!"

"Yeah. Good times." Niamh smiled.

"So do I have any new nicknames?" Brona asked.

"Hollywood." Niamh laughed.

"Ok so I'm Brona Cox, aka: Hollywood, The Rush, Bronerz and Bronzer."

"Oh great another hockey head?" Bitters exclaimed from behind his desk. "She's a little bit tanned if she's from Minnesota."

"No this is Niamh. Try Gaelic football player from Ireland. And don't give her any extra grief because we may have broken a few things in the lobby yesterday during our lobby hockey game." Brona told him.

"Oh great another you." Bitters teased.

"Hockey puck." Brona said her eyes fixed on Bitters full of concentration. They boys looked under their seats. Kendall handed her one. Brona flung it at Bitters but Bitters just got into his office before it hit him. "Damn, so close."

"He seems charming." Niamh said.

"You don't have to live with him." Brona told her.

"But somehow we get through it." Kendall laughed.

"How about I show to 2J?" Brona offered.

"Sure." Niamh said and they stood up. Brona gave the guys a look.

"Let us take your bags Niamh." Kendall offered. Niamh was the connection to Brona's cousins who wanted to make sure Brona was safe with these boys.

"Thank you." Niamh smiled. Kendall took one of the suitcases and James took the other one. The guys took the elevator and the girls took the stairs. Brona opened the door.

"Welcome to the crib." Brona said.

"This is sweet." Niamh said as she looked around.

"Want to have a go on the swirly slide?" Brona asked.

"Of course!" Niamh shirked. Brona brought her up to the top and they slide down screaming.

Mama Knight and Katie came into the apartment with groceries.

"Hey Mama Knight and Katie." Brona greeted them. "This is Niamh."

"It's really nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay in your home." Niamh smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Niamh." Mama Knight said and shook her hand.

"Hi Niamh I'm Katie. Brona has told me lovely things about you."

"I'm going to show Niamh to her room." Brona said. Niamh followed Brona to a hall.

"This is mine and Katie's room. This is the boy's room. This is Mama Knight's room and this yours." Brona said and opened the door.

Kendall and James were putting her luggage on the foot of her bed.

"Hey you." Kendall greeted Brona.

"Heya." Brona said and kissed him on the cheek. Kendall smiled.

"You ready to go to Rocque Records?" James asked.

"You go ahead we will catch up with you. Kendall can I have the keys to the Courtney's car Dad is making me mind because it's a surprise?"Brona asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"Come on please." Brona begged.

"No." Kendall said. Brona accidently tackled him on the bed.

"Please." She asked again. They both were on their sides, Brona put her hand on his chest and she put on her please face.

"Will you obey the speed limit?" Kendall asked putting his hand on her check.

"Maybe." Brona smiled.

"Guys Niamh has to sleep on that bed." James laughed. Niamh laughed too.

"Here." Kendall said and handed her the keys.

"Thank you baby." Brona smiled. Kendall got of the bed and stood up.

"I'll tell Gustavo you'll be late." Kendall said and he and James left. Niamh joined Brona on the double bed.

"He leaves you glowing Brona. I haven't seen you like this since Barry." Niamh smiled. "Aww you guys are so cute."

BEEP

Niamh looked at her phone.

Hey Niamh! Tell Brona I'll b in LA in less than 1 hour.

-Barry

Barry wat de hell!

-Niamh

I miss her she needs to know how I feel.

-Barry

You shud hav told me dis 8 hours ago! :O

-Niamh

"Thanks. Who you texting?" Brona asked.

"Ok Brona I'm just going to come out and say it." Niamh said. "Barry's will be here in an hour."

Brona threw herself into the pillows and started crying. Niamh patted her on the back. Brona mumbled something.

"I didn't think this day would come so soon either."

Brona mumbled something.

"I only found out now." Niamh said. "Do you still have feelings for Barry?"

Brona went quiet. She sat up and looked at Niamh.

"Oh you poor baby." Niamh said and pulled her into a hug.

"He could be the one." Brona whimpered.

"Kendall or Barry?"

_Half an Hour Later_

_Rocque Records: Gustavo's Office_

"Where is Brona?" Gustavo yelled.

"Helping her friend get settled in." Kendall said.

"They'll be here soon." Logan promised.

"They better be. Griffin and the whole record company will be here any minute and he wants to see Brona preform California Girls." Gustavo said.

"Why does Brona have to preform anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Another Rocque & Roll tradition is the Secret Weapon. And we have chosen her as our secret weapon so we've set a challenge for her. The Secret Weapon must be able to sing and do anything." Gustavo explained.

"We use her as a secret weapon all the time." James said. Suddenly Brona burst through the door and fell on the floor.

"I'm here." Brona shouted. "I'm also on the floor so help?" Brona said and put her hand in the air and James helped her up. "This is my friend Niamh. Niamh this is Kelly and Gustavo."

"Nice to meet you." Niamh smiled.

"So you're the famous Niamh." Kelly smiled and shook Niamh's hand.

"Ok Dogs get dressed." Gustavo ordered.

"Brona here's your dress." Kelly handed her a white dress with loads of different sweets and California written in gumdrops. And some of the back missing.

"Sweet." Brona laughed.

Brona went to the girl's dressing room. She put on the dress and looked in the full length mirror. She smiled at the dress it showed her figure really well. She sat down and started doing her makeup. When she was happy she straightened her hair. She put on a blue hairband with jellybeans on it. She slide on her blue flats and exit the room.

"Are the guys ready?" She asked Niamh who was sitting on the sofa.

"No there still in the bathroom." Niamh replied. "You look really pretty."

Brona sat down beside her. "Thanks Niamh." She forced a smile.

"You worried?" Niamh asked.

"Maybe a little." Brona said. "It kinda makes me a terrible girlfriend." Brona whispered.

The boys walked out wearing pink jackets and pink pants with sweets printed on them with white ties. Kendall was wearing a pink hat with sweets printed on it. Brona stands up and smiles.

"Dibs." Kendall smiled and went over to Brona. She smiled and started playing with his tie.

They guys went over and sat beside Niamh.

"Aww look at them." Niamh cooed. Brona was now wearing Kendall's hat.

"Ok Dogs are you ready?" Gustavo asked as he and Kelly came into the hallway. Gustavo saw Brona and Kendall messing around. "Ugh, Kena's at it again."

"Yup." Logan said.

"Dogs vocal warm ups NOW." Gustavo ordered.

James, Carlos, and Logan started doing them. Brona and Kendall were distracted by each other.

"Freight Train." Gustavo shouted. A huge guy came in. Gustavo pointed at Kendall and Brona. Freight Train went over and grabbed Kendall and let down at the other side of the room.

Brona and Kendall started there vocal warm ups.

"Brona start the singing warm I thought you." Gustavo ordered.

"Do I have to?" Brona complained.

"NOW." Gustavo shouted.

"Gustavo please don't make me do them!" Brona begged.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The boys stopped to listen. Brona rolled her eyes.

"Do re mi fa so la ti

Doe- a deer, a female deer

Ray- a drop of golden sun

Me- a name i call myself

Far- a long long way to run

Sew- a needle pulling thread

La- a note to follow so

Tea- a drink with jam and bread" Brona sang.

"There I did it." Brona said. "Someone kill me now!"

"Ok get in to the dance room. And Niamh you come with me and Kelly." Gustavo ordered.

They did as they were told. Brona looked at the back up dancers that Gustavo got. They were dressed up as candy.

Brona breathed in and out. "I feel pressure."

"You'll be great." James promised and patted her on the back.

"Ok I need to hit something really bad." Brona said.

"Take your best shot." Carlos said and pointed to his chest.

"Are you sure?" Brona asked.

"Yes how bad could it hurt I mean you're a gi-" Carlos started. Brona punched him.

"I feel better." Brona said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Carlos said and went to the hallway and screamed. He came back in.

"Get in to position." Brona told them.

The music started playing.

[Logan]

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

[Brona]

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

The boys

Break their necks

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek

(at us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettoes

We freak

In my jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Carlos]

Tone, tan

Fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

[James]

I mean the ones

I mean like she's the one

Kiss her

Touch her

Squeeze her buns

[Logan]

The girl's a freak

She drive a jeep

In Laguna Beach

I'm okay

I won't play

I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice beach

And Palm Springs

Summertime is everything

[Kendall]

Homeboys

Bangin' out

All that ass

Hangin' out

Bikinis, zucchinis

Martinis, no weenies

Just the King

And the Queeny

Brona my lady (yeah)

Lookie here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on ya

Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

[Brona]

California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

(West coast, west coast)

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[The boys]

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)

California girls, man

I really wish you all could be

California girls

(Californiaaa)

All the board started clapping.

"Guess who our secret weapon is?" Griffin said into the mike.

Brona took a bow. The boys lifted her up on their shoulders.

"Don't you dare try to look up my skirt." Brona laughed.

_2J_

Brona opened the door to 2J. The boys were at the pool and her and Niamh wanted to put there swim gear on first.

"Hey Brona." A guy said. He had brown hair, light tanned skin, kind brown eyes.

"Barry?" Brona asked.

"He claims he knows you so I let him in." Mama Knight said.

"Barry long time no see." Brona smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"Good to see you." Barry smiled.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Brona asked.

"Sure." Barry replied. Brona caught his wrist and took to hallway.

"Niamh explain." Mama Knight said.

_Hallway_

"What are you doing here?" Brona asked.

"To see you." Barry said. He took hold of her hands. "I love you. Since you left you're the only thing I could think about."

"Do you want to go to the park?" Brona asked, just in case someone saw them here.

"Sure." He said.

_Palmwoods Park_

Barry took hold of Brona's two hands. "So what do you say?"

The guys were drinking smoothies around a table.

"Hey is that Brona?" Carlos asked. "Holding a guy's hands."

"No. Wait it is." Kendall said shocked at what he saw.

"Look she's going over to Jo and Camille." James said.

Kendall stood up. "Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"To talk to someone." He replied.

_Over at the girl's table_

"So that's Barry?" Camille asked.

"Yup." Brona replied.

"What's he doing here?" Jo asked.

"He wants me back." Brona sighed. Niamh saw them and came over.

"Guys this Niamh. Niamh this Jo and Camille." Brona introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet you." Camille smiled.

"Ditto." Niamh said.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods." Jo welcomed her. Niamh sat down on the empty seat.

"He kept the letter I gave him before I left. Read it." Brona said and handed it to Camille.

"Dear Barry

I'm leaving to go back to Minnesota today. I'm going to miss you so much. It only took me three weeks to fall in love with you. That's the fastest I've ever fallen in love with anyone. I love you Barry. I'll be thinking about you.

Love Brona." Camille read out.

"Three weeks." Jo gasped. "Wow that most have been some three weeks."

"Guys what do I do?" Brona moaned and put her head down on the table.

"Oh my God did Kendall just punch Barry?" Camille said.

Brona looked up from the table and ran over to them followed by Niamh, Jo and Camille.

"Kendall!" Brona shouted. She looked at Barry's bleeding nose and back at Kendall. She had a look at disgust on her face. He tried to explain and come near Brona but she pushed him away. "What the fuck Kendall." She shouted and slapped Kendall really, really hard. She took a tissue out of her pocket and cleaned Barry's nose and brought him back to the apartment.

_2J_

"It's nothing Brona." Barry said.

"I'm so sorry about this." Brona said putting ice on his nose.

"It wasn't your fist that hit my nose." He laughed.

"He has anger issues." Brona told him.

"So Hollywood did you think more about more about us."

"Yes, but you see there's this other guy." Brona started.

"I'm guessing it's the Kendall."

"How did you know his name?"

"Big Time Rush is famous back in Sligo because of you."

"Please keep it a secret."

"So I guess you and me are definitely over."

Brona took a breath and faced him. "I still have feelings for you Barry. So give me some time." There was a moment of silence.

"Well I better go back to my hotel. So I'll see you around?"

"See ya." Brona said and followed him to the door as he left. She then sat on the orange sofa and turned on the TV. Revenge was on the first episode.

"Is he gone?" Niamh came out from her room.

"Yeah." Brona replied. Niamh sat down beside her.

"Which episode is this? Because they haven't all aired back in Ireland and I don't want any spoilers."

"The first episode." Brona replied. Brona put her head on Niamh's lap. And lay on the sofa. Niamh stroked her hair. Mama Knight entered the apartment, she saw Brona with a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong Brona?" Mama Knight asked with a concerned look on her face and a heartfelt tone in her voice.

"Boy trouble." Brona groaned.

"Poor thing, I'm going to put dinner on. Lasagne up for grabs tonight, Niamh someone told me it was your favourite dinner." Mama Knight told her.

"Brona was that someone you." Niamh asked.

"Maybe." Brona sniggered.

Suddenly the boys came in. Logan, Carlos and James were singing the chorus to Any Kind Of Guy and Kendall was holding a big bunch of red roses and a box of Lindt chocolates.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Kendall said. Brona stood up. He handed her the roses and chocolates. She placed the roses in a vase Mama Knight handed her and the chocolates on the counter. She looked back at Kendall.

"I have something to say to you. But I need back up." Brona said. Kendall raised a brow. "Katie." Brona called. Katie appeared and went behind her. Brona, Katie and Niamh put on their shades.

Brona: You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

Katie & Niamh (Its true)

Yeah you, PMS like a bitch I would know

Katie & Niamh (Ouch)

And you over think always speak cryptically

Katie & Niamh (Boring)

I should know that you're no good for me

Katie & Niamh (No good for her)

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no

(But you) But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down" Brona sang. Kendall took her shades off.

"So you forgive me?" Kendall asked.

"You know it." Brona smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway?"

"Ok." Kendall said. They went out to the hallway. "So what do y-"

Brona shushed him. She kicked the door. They heard cries of pains from the other side and she opened the door revealing Niamh, Logan, Carlos and James on the floor.

"Did your mother every talk to you about ease dropping?" Brona laughed and closed the door.

"What do you think there talking about?" Logan asked.

"I think I know." Niamh said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"I forget." Niamh lied.

"No you don't Niamh Mary Leary." James said.

"Ok, how do you know my full name?" Niamh asked kinda creep out.

"Brona uses your full name on the phone sometimes when she's talking to you." James told her.

"I thought you were stalking me for a minute." Niamh laughed.

Kendall burst through the door and headed towards his room. Brona was following him. "Kendall don't be like that." She shouted. He closed the door and locked it.

"Come on Kendall." Brona shouted and tried to open the door. "Fine be that way."

Niamh and they guys walked up to her. Niamh put her arms out. Brona hugged her and started crying. Niamh patted her back.

_Next Day_

_4J_

"What should I do?" Brona asked. She was sitting on Camille's sofa eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Well you could stop eating ice cream get all dolled up, break down his door, and win his heart back." Camille told her. Brona looked up from her ice cream.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the Barry or Kendall situation. You stay away from my ice cream." Brona said and continued eating her ice cream.

"Why don't we make a pros and cons list?" Jo suggested.

"That's a good idea Jo. What do you think Bronerz?" Niamh asked and ruffled Brona's hair.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Let's start with the cons there fun." Camille said. "Kendall's cons first."

"Ok, em he's the jealous type. He can go into overboard competitive." Brona told them.

"I thought you found his competitive side hot." Jo said.

"I do but when he goes overboard it's just annoying." Brona said. "He punched Barry in the face. He's too into my looks. That's all I can think of."

"Now Barry's cons." Niamh said.

"He's not Kendall." Brona moaned.

Oh, oh, oh.

**Cliff-hanger! Muhaha!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I will put the next chapter up on Monday to keep you insipience. So you thinks going to happen? Will there be war in the Palmwoods?**

**Brona: Yeah what does happen?**

**MG: You already know we wrote the next chapter the other day.**

**Kendall: Why did you slap me?**

**Brona: Why did you punch Barry?**

**MG: Do you see why I only let them present special chapters?**


	5. Big Time Choice Part 2

**Big Time Choice**

**Disclaimer: I only own Brona, Niamh, Barry and the plot.**

**MG: Seeing that Big Time Rush isn't here-**

**Brona: We're here!**

**James: Sorry we're late we got trapped in a supply closet.**

**Logan: I wonder how that happened?**

**Kendall: Anyways.. Carlos you do the honours.**

**Carlos: Here you go the second part of Big Time Choice.**

"Wow." Niamh, Jo and Camille gasped.

"He's so fine. I want him mine. Hey that rhymed." Brona said. "His touch magnetizing. It leaves me glowing."

"This is so like a romance novel." Jo giggled.

"Guys what do I do?" Brona asked.

"What your heart says." Niamh told her.

"I'm going to talk to him." Brona said and ran out of Camille's apartment.

"We should go after her it would be good for my method acting." Camille told them and they followed her.

_2J _ 18:00

"Kendall open the door please." Brona said and bit her lip. "Please babe I need to talk to you." She saw he was sitting up against the door. She sat down too and slid her hand under the door. That was the best thing about not having full length doors. She could feel his hand hold it.

"Ok." He replied. He got up and so did Brona. He opened the door. "We do really need to talk. Come in."

"Guys I think it would be best if you stayed out there." Brona said to Camille, Jo, Niamh, James, Logan and Carlos who were following her.

She entered his shared room. He closed the door. He brought Brona over to his and James bunk bed and they sat down. He took hold of her hands.

"So it seems like you have a choice an-" Kendall started.

"I pick you." Brona interrupted him. "Your all I think about twenty four seven."

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Really." Brona smiled. "You'll be the ruin of me Kendall."

Kendall laughed.

_Later On_

"Fine let's just shout at each other. That will make everything better." Brona shouted.

"Fine let's!" Kendall shouted back.

"Ugh, you're so impossible."

"You guys were Barona the cute, hot couple that every wanted to get married."

"Well it's no Kena. I prefer Kena."

"Well still."

"You know what Kendall?"

"What?"

"Maybe I've made a big mistake."

"Well maybe you have."

Tears started up in but of their eyes.

"Well if that's how you feel." Brona cried.

"It sure is."

"You're not the guy I used to think you were."

Kendall put his hands through his hair. Brona started wiping her eyes.

"I can't believe this is it." Brona cried.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"So were just Brona and Kendall." Brona asked. Her heart felt like it just had been ripped out. Kendall heart started racing. Brona left his room in tears and jumped onto her bed and cried. Kendall picked up a picture of her that was on his night stand and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

_Brona's POV_

I was sitting in my bed watching TV; I had a box of tissue beside me as I broke down every three to four minutes. Carlos came in with ice cream and propped himself up beside me.

"I brought some ice cream chicka." Carlos said and handed me a spoon and a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Thanks Carlitos." I said and put my head on his shoulder. "This was Kendall's favourite ice cream." I started to cry.

"Oh shit." Carlos panicked and took the ice cream of me and ran into the hallway were he meet James.

"WRONG ICECREAM!" They shouted at each other. James came into me and sat down beside me.

"Here's your favourite ice cream Brona." James said and handed me a tub of caramel chew, chew.

"Thanks Jamie." I forced a smile and started eating it slowly and rested my head on his shoulder. New Moon came on TV.

"Oh look New Moon is on." James smiled.

I started crying again. "Oh what's wrong?" He asked in a heartfelt tone.

"I'm Bella, Kendall's Edward and Barry's Jacob." I cried.

"Out of all the movies they had to play that one." James complained and put his arm around me to comfort me. "Let's see what else is on?" James started flicking through the channels. "Friends is on."

"I don't know what to do guys." Ross said.

"Oh, I know. This must be so hard. "Oh, no! Two women love me. They're both gorgeous and sexy. My wallet is too small for my fifties, and my diamond shoes are too tight!" Chandler mocked.

"Ugh I can't believe this." James moaned.

"It's ok James. Please change to Family Guy before I start crying."

_Kendall's POV_

"Thanks for the ice cream Carlos." I said as Carlos handed me a tub of ice cream.

"You're welcome bud." He replied. "Hey what's that on the floor?"

I got up and picked up a piece of paper.

Kendall

Cons

Jealous type

Overboard competitive

Punched Barry

Too into my looks

I looked at Barry's cons there was only one. I crumpled the paper up and threw into the bin. Why didn't she pick Barry if he's so firkin perfect? I sat on my bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep it off." I decided.

"If that's what you want bud. We can always talk, but then again we're guys."

"I'm pretty sure I'd like to sleep then talk." I told him. He left and closed the door. I went under my covers. I don't feel sad anymore I feel angry.

_Over At Brona's & Katie's Room_

_No one's POV_

"Thanks guys." Brona said. Logan, James, Carlos and Niamh were bringing her treats, and watching TV with her. "Guys I will be gone tomorrow from six am to eleven am. So sleep in because we have the day off. And Niamh I will take you shopping when I come back." Brona told them.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Niamh suggested.

"Ok, Goodnight guys." Brona said.

"Goodnight Hollywood." Niamh smiled.

"Sweet Dreams Bronzer." James said.

"Sleep Tight Rush." Logan laughed.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Bronerz." Carlos whispered.

They turned off the light as the left. They all went into Niamh's room.

"They were doing so well." Niamh said. She was sitting on the bed with Carlos. While James spun around on the office chair and Logan paced up and down.

"What the heck happened?" James wondered.

"I know. Kendall used to think of her as 'The Girl Next Door'." Carlos reminded them.

"Nice but naughty, a heart that's pure." James sang.

"But she'll always be the girl next door our bedrooms are across from each other." Logan said.

"We could use the brilliant art of manipulation." Niamh suggested. They all looked at her kinda shocked. "Brona's an awesome influence." Niamh smiled.

"That makes sense." Logan laughed.

"But we need Katie. She's devious." James told them.

"I heard my name." Katie said standing at the door.

"Katie if we told you." Carlos started.

"We needed a plan for manipulation." Niamh continued.

"What would you say?" Logan finished.

"I'd probably say I'm in." Katie smiled.

_Next morning 5: _00

Brona woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She started fiddling with it trying to find the off button. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She went to hers and Katie's bathroom and hopped into the shower for ten minutes. She dried herself and got dressed into a tennis outfit.

She went through the hallway and went over to the cupboards in the kitchen. She took a box of Lucky Charms and poured them into a bowl with milk. She took a spoon from a drawer and sat on a sofa.

"Let's see what's on TV." Brona said. She grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels. She stopped at That 70's Show.

"Hey Brooke did you have the baby yet?" Kelso asked into the phone.

"No." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure?" Kelso asked.

Brona laughed softly. Brona looked at her watch, she put her bowl down and went to the door and picked up her duffel bag. Brona zipped open her bag just to make sure she had everything. She closed it again and headed to the parking lot.

She took out the keys to Courtney's car and unlocked it. She hopped in and turned on the radio and Whistle by Flo Rida. She put on her sunglasses and started the car.

_9:30 2J_

"I can't believe this." Niamh said.

"Believe what?" Kendall asked. Kendall just got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Brona's gone." Logan told him.

"How gone?" Kendall asked. He was barely half awake.

"Here read." Carlos said and gave him a note.

Dear whoever reads this,

I'm going back to Minnesota to 'recover'. Tell Gustavo because if I told him he'd probably kill me and we don't want that do we? So anyway you can reach by my mobile or house phone.

From Brona

"That's not Brona." Kendall told them.

"Why did she spell something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"No, that's not how she signs her name. You really had me going until her name." Kendall admitted.

"So are you over her?" James asked.

"Were just friends now. So I'm over her as anything more than a friend. She should have picked Barry."

"But she picked you." Niamh said.

"Then how come I got like four cons and Barry got one?" Kendall asked.

"Did you read Barry's con?" Niamh asked.

"No."

"Barry's con was 'He's not Kendall'." Niamh told him.

"Oh shit." Kendall thought. "I think I've made a mistake."

"Ya think?" Logan said.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked.

"We have a few places to check." James said.

_Ice Rink 10:35_

_Brona's POV_

I was shooting hockey pucks with pictures of Kendall on them into the goals. I'd been doing that for about thirty minutes. Well that and skating on the ice. I planned spending an hour here, clearing my head. I hope it will I've spent the day so far playing tennis, Gaelic football, running, swimming and soccer.

I dropped my hockey stick. I sighed as I skated around the ice. I'm glad no one else was there as it gave me plenty of ice to skate on. I stopped and sat down in the middle.

"I don't need champagne when I'm back home with my friends, we sip on tea on the porch cuz I'm still the girl next door. No fancy things when I come off tour I slip back into my jeans, cuz I'm still the girl next door." I whispered. I got back up and stood there.

"And even when I'm miles away, I'll always have the roots from where I came, cuz when it all fades away my home will still be the same." I sang.

I put my earphones back in and turned my iPod back on. Logan would never let me have my earphones on the ice. But he's not here. I started skating around. I shed a tear as I thought about one of mine and Kendall's dates here. I stood in front of the goals and stood there thinking.

_No one's POV_

Kendall was putting on his skates and came onto the ice to see Brona just standing there. The others went into the stands. He came onto the ice.

"Brona!" He shouted. Brona didn't hear him. He skated over to her. Brona got a shock and fell back Kendall caught her by the waist just before it was too late.

"Hey." Brona said awkwardly as she was still kinda falling and he was smiling. "Em Kendall do you think you could let go of my waist and help me up?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Kendall smiled. He pulled her up by the waist.

"Thank you." Brona said and took her earphones out.

"I need to talk to you really badly."

"Sure shoot. What are best friends for?"

"And that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh great can we not be best friends like old times."

Kendall took held her two hands in his.

"I don't want to be best friends."

"Oh." Brona smiled.

"So what do you say Kena again?"

"Let's see what our fans think." Brona smiled and looked up into the stands to see Niamh wearing a t-shirt and hat that says Kena. James wearing a t-shirt and foam finger that says Kena. Logan wearing a t-shirt and holding a banner that says Kena and Carlos wearing a t-shirt, a hat, and a foam finger that says Kena. And four other guys Brona doesn't know with K-E-N-A written on their bellies. They were all shouting Kena.

Brona laughed and gave him a hug.

_Up In the Stands_

"Aren't they going to kiss each other or something?" One of the guys asked.

"No, not today." Logan said.

"We're going to have to set up their first kissed like we set them up." James laughed.

"Brona told me that you guys are the reason they haven't kissed yet. You and their noses." Niamh said.

"Probably." Carlos nodded.

"Hey guys come down here so we can play HOCKEY!" Brona shouted and raised her hockey stick in the air.

"Even you Niamh." Kendall shouted.

"You play hockey?" Carlos asked.

"Brona taught me but I'm so bad it's laughable." Niamh laughed as they made their way down to the ice.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Carlos told her.

"Thanks Carlos." Niamh smiled. They put on their skates and grabbed Brona's spare hockey skates.

"Explain." Kendall said to Brona holding up a hockey puck with his face on it.

"Em, where did you get that? I've never seen them in my life." Brona lied and skated to other side of the rink. Kendall chased after her and caught her by the waist.

"Stay like that it will be a great picture." Niamh said and took out her camera. "Actually Kendall put your arms around her neck." Kendall did as he was told. She took the picture.

"Let me see." Brona skated over to her. "Make me a copy?"

"Yeah, now I need way more pictures then that. Everyone into the middle with your hockey sticks." Niamh ordered. They did has they were told.

James, Logan, Brona, Kendall and Carlos were the order they were in. They held their hockey sticks in the order. Niamh took the picture of them and then skated over to them.

"Now what?" Brona asked.

"We dance." Kendall laughed. And grabbed Brona and held her close.

"Waltz?" Brona chuckled.

"Ok."

They both laughed. Brona put her hand on his shoulder and held his hand with her other dance. And he put his free hand on her side. Kendall spun her around.

"What are we doing?" Brona laughed.

"I have no idea." Kendall laughed and pulled her closer.

"Niamh will you dance with me?" Carlos asked.

"Sure Carlos." Niamh smiled. Carlos put his arms around her waist and Niamh put her arms around his neck.

"James, Logan sing." Brona said.

"What will we sing James?" Logan asked.

"What do you think?" James asked.

"She's the girl next door,

Nice but naughty a heart that's pure,

She's the girl next door,

Just for me." James and Logan sang.

"You're still my girl next door." Kendall whispered in Brona's ear.

_Rocque Records: Sound booth_

[Brona]

Got a call from my friend

She saw my picture again

In a magazine

We laughed out loud

'Cuz she said "remember when...

This was all a silly dream?"

Now I wake up every day

In a different city

A smile on my face

Somebody pinch me

She said "all the world's a stage"

But girl you know

Those cameras and lights

Won't ever change me

I don't drink champagne

When I'm back home with my friends

We sip on tea on the porch

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

No fancy things when I come off tour

I slip back into my jeans

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

It's amazin' to hear people singin' along

Hear the radio playin' my song

I still get butterflies

Still get nervous inside

In the spotlight

Now every now and then

On a Friday night

Cruisin' down to the dive bar

We waste the night away

Spend Saturday sleepin' in late

Yeah those were the good days

I don't drink champagne

When I'm back home with my friends

We sip on tea on the porch

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

No fancy things when I come off tour

I slip back into my jeans

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

And even when I'm miles away

I'll always have the roots from where I came

Cuz when it all fades away

My home will still be the same

Yeah eh

Yeah...

I don't drink champagne

When I'm back home with my friends

We sip on tea on the porch

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

No fancy things when I come off tour

I slip back into my jeans

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door.'

I don't drink champagne

When I'm back home with my friends

We sip on tea on the porch

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

No fancy things when I come off tour

I slip back into my jeans

'Cuz I'm still the girl next door.'"

They all looked at Griffin.

"It's a nice addition to the album." Griffin said. "Well done."

"Great." Brona smiled. "Well Niamh and I are going shopping and doing tourist stuff. Anyone want to come?"

"Ok." They said.

"Wait." Kendall said. "Do we really want carry their shopping bags around LA and listen to their, what only can be described as girl talk?"

"Come on Kenny." Brona said and fluttered her eyes.

"Dude you're going to give in any minute." Logan told him.

"No I'm not. Not this time." He said stubbornly.

"Please babe." Brona smiled, still fluttering her eyes.

"Three, two." James counted down.

"Fine." Kendall said.

"Wait don't I have to see Barry and tell him?" Brona asked.

"Well if you are tell him about the lucky bastard who won you over." Kendall smiled.

"Dude you didn't exactly win me over. You broke my heart first." Brona said.

"And that was the biggest mistake I ever made." Kendall told her and put his arms around her neck.

"Aww, young love." Kelly cooed.

"Dogs leave." Gustavo ordered.

"Got it." Logan said and pushed us through the door.

_The Hotel Barry Was Waiting In_

Brona knocked on the door and waited patiently till Barry opened the door.

"Hello Brona." Barry smiled. "Come in." Brona gave him a nod and entered the room.

"So how are you enjoying LA?" Brona asked.

"It's a lot hotter than I'm used to but I think that's partly your fault."

"Dude, em I don't know how to say this." Brona started.

"Then don't say anything." Barry told her. "I understand."

"Friends?" Brona asked.

"Of course." Barry forced a smile. Brona gave him a friendly hug. Barry hugged her back.

"Well I better go." Brona said. "I'll see you next time I'm in Ireland. Or if you ever coming back to America, we will have to meet up."

"I'll miss you." Barry admitted. Brona pulled him in for another hug and patted him on the back.

_The Parking Lot_

Brona walked to the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

"How did it go?" Kendall asked as he started the car.

"We're friends." Brona smiled.

"Was it hard?" Niamh asked.

"I really hate breaking up with people." Brona sighed. "But at least we're friends so it's ok."

_The Park (after shopping)_

_Brona's POV_

"Ok let's play some Gaelic football." Niamh suggested. She was wearing white shorts, a black and white a Wester jersey, and black football socks with three black horizontal stripes.

"Or at least try, there's only two of us." I smiled. I was wearing white shorts, a green and white Greendale jersey, and green football socks with three white horizontal stripes. "Where's the football?"

"Here." Niamh said and took it out of a small black bag. It was a white ball that looked like a volley ball.

"Let's play some Gaelic!" I shouted and took the football of her.

"But I need to talk to you first." Niamh started.

"Sure shoot." I smiled.

"I'm going on a date with Carlos." Niamh said quickly. I then fainted. "Oh crap." Niamh grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on me. I woke up. "You're made aren't you?"

"Shocked more than anything. Is it going to be a relationship?"

"No one date only. If hard on us to keep a friendship what would be like to keep a far distance relationship."

"True, true."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Two Days Later_

_Airport_

"I'm going to miss you Niamh." Brona sighed.

"I'm going to miss LA- I mean I'm going to miss you too." Niamh told her. "The girls and I bought you a present." She took out a black and pink Sligo jersey. There was a tag with a message on it.

For: Brona who is a total LEGEND! And who is going to be one of the most famous and loved people in the world!

From: Niamh, Amy, Sydney, Laurie, Chelsea, Rose, and Niki.

"I love it! Why is it black and pink?"

"Well the ladies counties football teams are all having pink in their jerseys for breast cancer."

"Oh it makes sense. I have a few presents will you gave them out for me?"

"Sure." Niamh said and Brona handed her a bag full of wrapped presents.

"There's one in there for you too."

[Brona]

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

(Niamh laughs)

[Niamh]

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

[Brona]

A page is turning for everyone

[All]

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

[Niamh]

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

[Brona]

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

[Niamh]

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

[All]

And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

[Niamh]

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

[ Brona]

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

[All]

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, wherever I go

Flight 152630 for Knock Ireland please get to security.

"I got to go."

"I know."

Niamh gave the brunette a big hug and Brona hugged her back. Both girls closed their eyes holding back the tears. Niamh gave a small wave to the boys and the boys waved back. She headed for security.

"Hey Tourlestrane." Brona called and Niamh turned around. "Curry is going to trash Tourlestrane."

"I think you got Wester and Greendale mixed up in that sentence. Will you still love Sligo in the morning?"

"Forever and ever babe."

They gave each other one last nod and Niamh headed off to security. Brona turned around to the boys. They gave her a sympathetic smile. She came over to them and the five of them walked out with their arms around each other.

**A/N: Happy endings! Ok so I don't own the girl next door all rights go to Katy Perry but just pretend because I thought it fitted in well. Please review they make me work faster. I hope to update soon.**

**Next Chapter: Big Time First.**

**Warning: Fluff, Flashbacks and tension!**


	6. Big Time First

**Big Time First**

**Disclaimer I only own Brona and the plot!**

_08:00_

Kendall woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got a pillow and threw it down at James.

"Dude?" James questioned.

"Turn of the alarm clock." Kendall told him. James moaned and turned it off. Logan was still sleeping soundly and Carlos was half awake. They all grabbed their pillows and started attacking Logan with them.

"I'm up." Logan said quickly.

"So are you excited for today?" James asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I guess." Kendall smiled remembering what today was.

"What's today?" Carlos yawned.

"Kena's first month anniversary." Logan said.

"And they said you wouldn't make it." James chuckled.

"So what did you get her?" Carlos asked. Kendall went to his dresser and took out a picture of the two of them on canvas and a DVD of Wanderlust.

"She loves that picture." James said.

"Yeah so I got blown up and put it on canvas and Wanderlust is the first movie we saw together." Kendall smiled when he looked at the picture. It was at the Palmwoods Park at sunset and he was holding her bridal style.

"Breakfast!" Mama Knight shouted from the kitchen. The boys walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Shortly followed by Katie. Mama Knight gave them pancakes. Kendall waited for his girlfriend to come sweeping in but no.

"Where's Brona?" Kendall asked.

"She's over at Jo's remember?" Katie reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said.

_Meanwhile in apartment B_

"Josephine!" Brona called and went into Jo's kitchen.

"Yeah." Jo answered.

"Good morning." Brona smiled.

"I made you breakfast." Jo said.

"What did you make?" Brona asked.

"I toasted a plain bagel and put butter on it and to drink coke."

"Awesome!" Brona took the two plates and Jo took the glasses and they put them down on the coffee table.

"I wonder what's on TV." Jo took the remote and started flicking through the channels. She stopped on That 70's Show. "So how did you get Gustavo to let you guys take the day off?"

"It was easy." Brona smiled.

_Flashback _

_Yesterday_

_Gustavo's Office_

"Hey Gustavo. You know how you're my favourite producer and everything." Brona said.

"What do you want? Wait is that chocolate cake I smell?" Gustavo asked looking up from his desk.

"Yeah I thought you might like it because if I left at home Carlos would just eat it and he has enough today." Brona smiled holding a chocolate cake. "Here let me cut you a slice."

Brona grabbed a plate, a knife and a fork. She cut the cake and handed it to him. Gustavo took a big mouthful.

"Em the guys and I are taking tomorrow off. Is that ok with you?" Brona said quickly. "Ok, good." Brona said before he could answer and ran out to the hallway.

"So do we have tomorrow off?" James asked.

"Yes now RUN!" Brona told them and they sprinted out of Rocque Records.

_Reality_

"So what are you doing today?" Jo asked.

"Well first I have to go to 2J and we're going to watch two movies. Then we're going to the park. Then we're going to a fancy restaurant and he said he had a surprise for me after the fancy restaurant." Brona told her.

"What are you going to do in between everything?"

"Different things."

There was a knock on the door. Jo got up to answer it.

"Hey Camille." Jo said and invited her in.

"Hey Jo." Camille smiled.

"What's up Camille?" Brona waved and took a bite of her bagel.

"Do you have any butterflies in your stomach?" Camille asked.

"I'm nervous and excited." Brona smiled.

"What did you get him?" Jo asked.

"I got him a personalised CD of all his favourite songs and a hockey stick seeing that he broke his other one."

"Wow you're really good when it comes to gifts." Camille said.

"Well that's my brain for ya." Brona laughed.

_After Awhile _

_2J_

Kendall answered the door.

"Hey." Kendall smiled.

"Hey." Brona smiled back at him.

"Happy one month anniversary."

"Right back at ya." Brona said and came in.

"So I got the two movies. Bridesmaids and Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol."

"Good. Wow what did you do to the place?"

"I turned down the lights and lit a few candles." Kendall smiled and brought her over to the sofa. Kendall put his arms around her. Brona placed her head on his shoulder blade and he pressed play.

_After The Movies_

Brona looked at her phone "Kendall they want us down in the lobby."

"We better go." Kendall said.

"I wonder what they want us for." Brona wondered.

_Down In the Lobby_

Brona and Kendall held hands as they walked into the lobby.

"SURPRISE!" Camille, Jo, Logan, James and Carlos shouted. They had a sign that said 'Congratulations!' and they had party poppers.

"Guys? Really?" Brona questioned.

"Yes really." Camille told her.

"We remembered! Are we the bestest friends or what?" Carlos smiled.

"Bestest isn't a word Carlos." Logan said. Carlos stuck out his tongue.

"Guys not on our anniversary." Kendall chuckled and he and Brona sat down on the arm chair.

"We got you presents." Jo told them.

"You didn't have to get anything." Brona smiled.

"Well we did and here is your first one." James took out a DVD from a bag and handed it to them.

"Is this a video of what I think it is?" Brona asked.

"Well Brona it has 'The Beginning of Kena'" Kendall smiled.

"Oh yeah. Thanks guys." Brona smiled.

"Thank you." Kendall said and wrapped his arms around Brona.

Logan took out a picture frame and handed it to them.

"Our first date." Brona cooed.

"How can we forget that?" Kendall grinned.

"Why what happened?" Jo asked.

"They spied on us." They both answered. They both looked at the picture they were sitting at a table lost in each other's eyes.

"Or maybe because we were in Colorado." Kendall supposed.

"Or the fact they _spied _on us." Brona repeated and gave them a look.

"Hey if we didn't spy on you guys you wouldn't have gotten that photo." James pointed out.

"True, true." Brona admitted.

"I have a present for you." Kendall and Brona said at the same time. "You didn't have too." They said at the same time again. Brona looked at Camille and she nodded. Kendall looked at James and James nodded back.

After a little bit of discussion on who would give who their present first, Kendall convinced Brona into letting him gave her, her present first.

Kendall handed her a big brown paper bag. Brona smiled and took out the picture and DVD. Brona looked up at Kendall there was a sparkle in her blue eyes. Kendall looked down at her lips. He lusted for the feel of her soft lips pressed against his but he had to wait. Not too long, just till tonight. Still he needed help resisting her today she seemed extra pretty today. Never mind pretty she was gorgeous, always have been.

"I love it Kendall." Brona told him. Kendall smiled at her; she was so easy to please, so simple.

"You're welcome." Kendall said. Brona handed him the hockey stick that was wrapped in wrapping paper and the CD that was wrapped in wrapping paper.

"I wonder what this could be." Kendall said looking at the hockey stick. Brona rolled her eyes. He opened the presents. Brona could tell that he loved them.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Brona smiled back at him.

_At The Park_

"Ok so what's the surprise tonight?" Brona asked Kendall. They were both lying down beside each other.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Kendall told her.

"Please tell me." Brona begged. She gave him the puppy dog face. Kendall had to shield his eyes.

"Don't teach Katie that face." Kendall said.

"Too late." Brona admitted. "Please Kendall tell me."

"Never. Stop doing the puppy dog face."

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

Kendall opened his eyes but she was still doing it.

"Why do you have to be so adorable?" Kendall complained.

"It comes with the package." Brona laughed.

"If I gave you a hint will you drop the subject?"

"Sure."

"Ok, then it's something you love to see."

"Ok that was a crap hint. I love a lot of things."

"I have another surprise for you." Kendall said and got up. Music started playing in the background.

"Oh my God." Brona exclaimed as she saw Logan, James and Carlos coming towards them wearing blue shirts over their t-shirts with Blonde's written on the back. Kendall grabbed the same shirt from behind the tree. Jo and Camille rushed over and sat down beside Brona.

[James]

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

[Kendall]

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

[Logan]

With uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

[James]

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

[Kendall]

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

[Carlos]

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an uptown girl

[James]

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

[All]

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

"Oh my God." Brona smiled.

"I know you love Westlife and this song so I looked up the music video got these shirts and got them to help me." Kendall told her.

"You're the best you know that." Brona said. Kendall pulled her in for a hug.

"I know that now." Kendall smiled. There was a round of ohhs and awes. Kendall rested his forehead against hers. He went towards her lips. Logan, James and Carlos grabbed water guns of some kids and squirted Brona and Kendall.

Kendall turned around to them his green eyes full of fury; they started to run and Kendall chased after them. Brona who didn't look satisfied turned to Jo and Camille who looked shocked.

"Should it be this hard having our first kiss?" Brona asked. "I mean it's been a month."

"I don't know." Jo shrugged.

"I mean every time we get close something always happens. It's like a sign or something." Brona said and sat down beside them.

"Where are you going with this?" Camille asked seeing the despair in her friend's eyes.

"It's like we've hit this, well, em, level and we can't get past it." Brona told them.

"Are you suggesting ye break up?" Jo questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't want to though, but maybe it's for the best." Brona sighed.

"You have to hold on. You two are so perfect for each other." Jo told her. Camille nodded in agreement.

"Why am I even thinking of this now?" Brona said.

_The Lobby_

"Thanks guys I owe you one." Kendall smiled.

"Any day you need us to make you stop kissing your girlfriend you know where to find us." Carlos said. "There's a sentence I thought I'd never say."

"There are a lot of sentences we'd never thought you'd say." Logan admitted.

"Will you keep an eye on us just in case?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, but I think you should know Brona's getting a little frantic and if she kills us it's on your conscience." Logan told him.

"I'm sure I can live with that." Kendall replied.

"Now go back to your girl." James told him and Kendall ran off.

"If tonight doesn't go as planned they'll be over tomorrow." Logan admitted.

"How can you say that Logie?" Carlos asked.

"There flipping perfect for each other." James stated.

"Guys I said _if_." Logan told them and they headed to 2J.

_The Park_

"Please tell me you didn't kill them." Brona sniggered as she saw Kendall walking up to her.

"I let them go _this_ time." Kendall told her and he turned on the stereo. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Brona smiled and took his hand.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. You belong with me by Taylor Swift started playing. She looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. She leaned towards his lips. Kendall saw what she was doing.

"Em, we need smoothies!" Kendall said quickly and ran over to the stand. Brona was left shocked and she sat down.

"What the hell just happened?" She questioned.

_Less than two minutes later_

"I got us his and hers smoothies." Kendall told her and sat down. Brona reached for the pink one. "Pink one's mine."

"How could I forget?" Brona laughed at her boyfriend's addiction to pink smoothies. She took the blue one. "Since when did they start making blue smoothies?"

"I don't know." Kendall admitted and took a sip of his smoothie. "A toast to us; no one thought we would make it a month."

"I'll drink to that." Brona said and they banged the plastic cups together.

_Later That Day_

_Apartment B_

"Jo you know what you're doing. Right?" Brona asked sitting on a chair and looking into Jo's dressing table.

"Yes you showed me how to do it yesterday on Camille. And it's only going to be fluffy and straight." Jo reassured her and started doing her hair.

"Are you nervous?" Camille asked who was lying on Jo's bed flipping through a magazine.

"YES!" Brona blurted out. "I don't know why. It's not like it's our first date, although come to think of it I wasn't nervous for our first date."

"Here I know what would make you feel better." Camille said and turned on the radio. 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez was playing.

"I love this song." Brona smiled. "Are ye going to the fireworks tonight?"

"We might, but I think we'll stay at home and wait for you so we can start our wedding movie marathon." Jo replied.

_2J_

After changing out of about fifteen outfits James, Logan and Carlos decide to help Kendall.

"Dude your worse than the girls." James admitted searching through Kendall's wardrobe.

"I'm sorry that I want to look nice for my girlfriend." Kendall snapped.

"If Brona was here she'd probably say 'Don't use that tone with me' and then she would laugh." Carlos thought.

"Carlos." Logan said and hit him on the arm.

"What about this?" Kendall asked holding up a grey t-shirt with colours splashed on to it.

"Gave me that. NO." James told him and took the t-shirt and him. "Note to self: Leave this to die in Rocque Records." James thought in his head.

"You pick then. Since I don't really have a fucking clue." Kendall said and climbed up to the top bunk of his and James' bunk bed.

"Don't use that langue young man." Logan mocked.

"I'm sorry guys; I'm just worried and stressed. I want everything to go perfect, she deserves it." Kendall told them.

"Hey isn't that what Brona said when she was wedding planner for mine and her cousins wedding." James asked.

"That's what happens when you hire a fifteen year old girl to be your wedding planner and a bridesmaid." Logan said.

"Beautiful wedding though, perfect." Kendall thought.

"I cried." Carlos admitted.

"You cry at every wedding and wedding movie." James told him.

"You do too!" Carlos cried.

"I never thought I'd say this can we please stop talking about weddings and get back to Kendall's fashion problem?" Logan asked.

_Apartment B_

Jo and Camille walked into Jo's bedroom when Brona was done getting dressed. They gasped when they say Brona wearing a sheer sleeved short cream laced dress with black Chuck Taylor converse.

"Do I look ok?" She asked feeling insecure.

"You look amazing." They both said at the same time.

"I'm so jealous." Jo laughed.

"And it only took you five minutes to find that dress in the mall yesterday." Camille gasped.

"I knew it was the one straight away." Brona smiled. "All I have to do is my eyeliner, put on lip gloss and then my jewellery. Will you pick out some jewellery?"

"Sure." They both said and looked through Brona's jewellery while she put on her makeup. They picked out a long gold chain and a small pearl chain complete with gold hoop earrings. Brona put them on and sprayed perfume on her wrists and neck. They walked into Jo's living room.

"Ok I put a whole can of pepper spray in your purse." Mr Taylor told Brona. He looked out for Brona like he did for Jo seeing that her Father was in Minnesota.

"I don't think I'll need Mr Taylor." Brona admitted.

"Just in case." Mr Taylor said.

_The Lobby_

"I look ok right?" Kendall asked the guys as they exited the elevator. He was wearing jeans, a white and navy striped t-shirt and a navy jacket to go with it.

"Yes." James said as they entered the lobby. Kendall scanned the room for his girlfriend he spotted her over at the vending machine with Jo and Camille.

"Fuck, she's wow." Kendall thought in his head after checking her out.

"Wow." Kendall smiled.

"She is gorgeous." Carlos told him.

"Carlos." Logan complained and hit him on the arm.

"You've been doing that a lot today." Carlos growled.

_Over at the vending machines_

_Brona's POV_

My eyes immediately found Kendall's.

"Holy shit, so sexy." I thought to myself. "He is tall, looks so strong, and so good-looking." Kendal was smiling over at me. I caught him checking me out and the way he was looking at me turned me on. My breathe became heavier thinking of the moment when he's going to press his body to mine if he gives me a hug.

"Is she ok?" Camille asked Jo.

"Dude go over to her." James said and gave his slightly frozen friend a push.

Kendall walked over to me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. He took hold of my two hands.

"Wow you look wow." Kendall stuttered.

"So do you." I told him. "What no hug?"

Kendall smiled and rolled his eyes and opens his arms for a hug. I snuggled up to his chest, his arms tight around my body and our bodies pressing close to each other's.

"No that can't be possible." I thought to myself as I felt something poking against my lower half. "He has a boner, because of me?" I felt it pressing closer onto my hip.

"Satisfied, huh?" Kendall whispered.

"Definitely." I smiled. "One more question Kendall." I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked still holding me in his embrace.

"What's the surprise?" I pull away looking into his eyes noticing a light smile appear.

"Baby what's the definition of the word surprise?"

"You sound like Logan."

"And you sound impatient."

"Well duh!"

Kendall started laughing and put his arm around my shoulder and I held his hand.

"Have fun kids." Kendall said to James, Logan, Carlos, Camille and Jo.

"Don't stay up too late." I smiled and we exited the Palmwoods.

We hoped into Mama Knight's SUV and he started the car. He turned the radio on 'Your love is my drug' by Ke$ha started playing. By the smirk on his face it was like he planned for it to come on, because he knows I can hardly resist singing along.

"You won't break me Knight!" I thought to myself.

"What you got boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love.

I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love.

I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave!" I sang.

"So ok he broke me…" I thought to myself.

"I knew you couldn't resist this song." Kendall said. I gave him a grin and a shrug.

_No one's POV_

_The Restaurant_

Kendall couldn't up but smile has he and Brona talked. He could find this comfort talking to her; maybe it was because they could talk about anything from hockey to their relationship with out awkwardness. He put his hand on top of hers and she smiled shyly.

"So you had no idea that I liked you what so ever?" Brona asked.

"No. Did you have any idea I liked you?"

"No, but now that I look back it makes sense."

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_Outside a Café_

A couple pass Brona and Kendall's table.

"Aww look at that. I'm never going to find a boyfriend again." Brona sighed.

"Yes you will." Kendall reassured her.

"Ugh no I won't, what if Chip was the one and I blew it. I think I'll call him." Brona decided and took out her mobile.

"Hey no, no *takes phone away from her* he blew it with you, he cheated on you. Yes you're going to find another boyfriend and hey if worst come to worst I'll be your boyfriend."

Brona laughed.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You made a joke and I laughed."

"A little too hard. I'm I not boyfriend material?"

"You're Kendall." Brona said. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You know your Kendall." She smiled and playfully hit his arm.

"So we've established my name and hit me." Kendall mocked. "No seriously if we weren't friends and I showed up to your door as a blind date and I was like 'Hey, nice to meet you hey, hey'."

"I'd be quite scared of a guy using a fake voice."

_Flashback_

_House sitting for Mrs Majecowsky _

"I'm so bored." Carlos moaned.

"Crocodile eggs that are incubated below 850 Fahrenheit hatch into females, while those incubated above 950 Fahrenheit hatch into males." Logan told them.

"That'll be good to know _next time my crocodile lays eggs._" Brona said looking up from painting Leah's nails. "There Leah all done."

"Thanks Brona." Leah smiled. Brona then turned around to Kendall who was lying on the couch and she gave him a smile.

"No, no." Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall." Brona pleaded and walked over to him.

"No I'm a guy." Kendall told her and got up from the couch.

"You let me do it once before." Brona said and came closer to him.

"No I didn't." Kendall lied.

"Come on Kendall take it like a man." Brona smiled and started chasing him. They both fell over onto the couch somehow Kendall's arms were wrapped around Brona's waist and Brona's arms were on his chest.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Hey." Brona blushed. They both leaned in for a kiss in the moment kinda thing.

"Hey make out in your own time." James shouted.

_Flashback _

_Christmas_

_Kendall's Porch_

"There a half an hour late." Brona told Kendall they were sitting on Kendall's bench.

"I know they were supposed to be her at five am." Kendall groaned. They both looked up and noticed there was mistletoe up there.

"It's bad luck if you don't kiss under mistletoe." They both said and laughed.

"Pucker up Knight." Brona giggled. They both heard giggling coming from the side of the house but they ignored it. Brona gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and Kendall gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey that's not the kinda kissing action we wanted to see." The three boys shouted.

_Reality_

"Ok time for the surprise." Kendall smiled and took out a blindfold.

"What is it with you and blindfolds?" Brona asked.

"They're surprising?" Kendall shrugged and put it on her.

"I think I might need help again." Brona laughed. Kendall put her arms around his neck and carried her bridal style to the car.

"Someday you are going to kill yourself carrying me around." Brona smiled.

"I've carried Logan I think I can carry you." Kendall laughed.

_Somewhere?_

"Ok watch your step." Kendall said who was holding onto Brona while she was walking. "You ready?"

"I've been waiting for this surprise all day so hell yeah I'm ready!" Brona smiled. Kendall took the blindfold of her. Brona gasped.

"Kendall I always imagined it like this." Brona smiled and gave him a hug.

"I know you always tell me every time we come here." Kendall smiled.

"Since when have you become the best person in my life?" Brona chuckled.

"Since forever." Kendall reminded her. Yeah there was just a little over a month between them.

Brona recognized that they were in Palmwoods Park at the gazebo which was slightly abandoned. Kendall did it up and put twinkly around it.

_2J_

"Time to go spy on Kendall and Brona." Carlos said and put his helmet on.

"You have the stuff?" James asked.

"I thought our spying on them days were over." Logan admitted.

"Well you thought wrong." Carlos said.

"I promised Kendall." Logan told them and picked up two pieces of rope.

"Logie what are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm sorry guys it's for your own good." Logan told them.

_After a little bit of struggle_

"Logan untie us now!" James shouted. He and Carlos were tied to chairs.

"I'm sorry guys."

_Back At the Park_

_Brona's POV_

"How did you get so romantic?" I asked.

"I think it was growing up with you." Kendall nodded.

"Probably, remember when we were eight and I made you and the guys help me plan my wedding." I giggled.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You made us dress up in dresses!" Kendall smiled. We were sitting on a blanket in the gazebo.

"No I didn't, I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were wearing dresses. It just proves something's James can't pull off."

"True God help us if he wears a dress again."

"Maybe for prom!"

We both shivered with the thought of James in a dress.

"The fireworks will be starting any minute now." Kendall said and we both stood up.

Kendall stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I shivered with pleasure when he blew hot air into my ear. Hey Princess by Allstar weekend was playing on the radio.

The first firework was just about to go off; Kendall leaned in and kissed me. His hands then moved to my waist.

Oh my God I'm kissing Kendall. Is this a dream? Wait I should be focusing on Kendall.

I started kissing him back slowly and I trailed my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. It was so intense. His tongue poked at my sealed lips which I then parted and he glided his tongue into my mouth. His tongue dominated mine but I didn't mind. His hands moved up into my hair and I placed my hands onto his cheeks.

_Outside Apartment B_

Kendall held my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Tonight was fun." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again?" I shrugged. Kendall grinned which made my heart rate speed up. I was now getting nervous and soon I'll probably won't be able to talk which for me never happens.

"Of course I had fun." He gently squeezed my hand.

"Me-e too." I stuttered. Why I'm I nervous?

"Ah, well, were here."

My heart rate speed up a bit. Usually/hopefully this was the part were the boy kissed the girl goodnight.

"Here we are." I said sounding shy.

"You're so cute." Kendall smiled. "Especially when you blush." Kendall came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him and connected our lips sweetly. I started to kiss him back. After about a minute we pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kendal smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back. When he was out of sight I darted in to Jo's apartment.

"Kendall kissed me!" I shirked.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Jo shirked back.

"It was unbelievable!" I smiled.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Jo screamed.

"We want to hear everything. Jo get the coke, chocolate and unplug the phone." Camille ordered.

"Don't start without me! Don't start without me!" Jo said as she got the stuff.

"Let's start with the kiss, was a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like, you know, 'I got to have you now' kinda kiss?" Camille asked.

"It was so intense at first, and then we kinda sunk into it." I explained.

"Was he holding you? Or was his hand on your back?" Jo asked.

"Actually his arms were around my waist but then they moved up to my hair." I smiled.

"Ohhhhh." They both smiled.

2J

"Then I kissed here." Kendall said.

"Tongue?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall replied.

"Cool." Logan nodded.

"Dude, you just made out with an ex-cheerleader." Carlos exclaimed.

"Cool." James said.

"And she's older than you too." Logan told him.

"By a month." Kendall admitted.

"Cool." Carlos said.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed that. First kiss! Aww.. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review!**

**Also I'd like to thank Dana2184 who helped me with the firework idea! Thank you! You've been so helpful!**


	7. Big Time Feelings

**Big Time Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR : ( or the boys : (**

_2J_

_Friday_

"Why are we going to make cookies?" Kendall asked Brona.

"Because you wanted them….." Brona reminded him.

"Yeah, but I thought we could like go to the store and get them." Kendall told her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brona turned around and faced him.

"But you like my cookies better." Brona smiled.

"True." Kendall nodded. Kendall pulled her into him by her waist and gave her a long sweet kiss. "Does that get me out of making them?"

"No and those cookies won't make themselves." Brona smiled.

_After Measuring_

Kendall took a pinch of flour and flicked it at Brona.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Brona asked.

Kendall then took a handful of flour and threw it at her hair.

"Kendall." Brona laughed. She picked up an egg.

"You wouldn't dare." Kendall said and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Try me." Brona smiled deviously. She reached up and cracked the egg over Kendall's head.

"Oh it's on!" They both laughed.

_After awhile_

They both surrendered five minutes when Logan and James came back into the apartment. They were covered in cookie ingredients.

"Babe I think I missed a spot." Brona smiled and got butter and spread it on Kendall's nose and placed a chocolate chip on it. "I always thought you had a cute nose.

They shared a kiss not caring what was on each other's lips.

"You guys are cute." James admitted.

Carlos came skipping into the apartment.

"Did we run out of baking trays?" He asked.

_Later That Evening_

_22:35_

Kendall and Brona were snuggled up together on the couch doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

James came into the apartment from a date.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey!" Kendall and Brona replied.

"What are you guys doing up?" James asked.

"We wanted to finish the crossword puzzle before we go to bed. Hey do you know a six letter word for red?" Kendall asked.

"Dark red?" James responded.

"Yeah, I think that's wrong but there's a connect the dots in here for you." Kendall told him and James nodded. "What about maroon?"

Brona checked to see if it was right. "Yes, you're so smart!" Brona smiled and gave Kendall kiss.

"Aww you guys are so cute." James cooed.

"I know!" Brona smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning." James said.

"Ok." They both replied.

_James' Dream_

_2J_

James had his arm around Brona and she was snuggled into his chest. They were doing a cross word puzzle.

"I love doing crossword puzzles with you babe." Brona smiled.

"Aww me too. Now let's finish this and go to bed." James suggested.

"Ok! There's only one left, it's a three letter word, not dog but…" Brona read.

"Cat." James said.

"Yes! You're so smart." Brona smiled and kissed him. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too." James smiled back and kissed her.

_Reality_

James woke up smiling enjoying the dream. Suddenly James realised what he was dreaming about and blots upright in bed.

_Next Day _

_Lobby_

Carlos, Kendall, Jo, Logan, Brona and Camille were sitting around a table in the lobby having lemonade.

"We still need a tip." Jo told them looking at the bill.

"Hold on!" Camille said and starts digging in the chair. "I got it. A nickel! How much more do we need?"

"A couple of dollars." Jo said.

"I got a dime." Camille told them and gave it to them. She starts digging again. "You should keep talking this could take a while."

"I was watching an interesting documentary yesterday-" Logan started but everyone starts fake snoring and pretending to be asleep. "Really snoring?"

"We're sorry Logan continue." Brona smiled.

"And did you know-" Logan was interrupted by them snoring again. "Fine I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh my God look." Camille gasped showing a slip of paper. "It's an audition slip for that new movie 'Final Countdown' and the audition is today at four!"

"Wow." Brona gasped.

"Are you going to go?" Kendall asked.

"I think I will." Camille nodded.

"Hey guys." James said and sat down.

"Hey James." They all replied.

"Hey, that uh, is that my sweatshirt?" James asked Brona.

"Oh yeah it is, I borrowed it, I was cold. I hope that's ok?" Brona replied.

"Well uh, you know, if you're going to wear anybody's sweatshirt shouldn't it be your boyfriend's – and I'm not him." James stuttered.

"I'm sorry; I'll give it back to you." Brona offered.

"No-no! No! I mean it will be all smelling like Brona!" James said.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" Brona asked.

"No, you smell like a meadow. (Pauses) I'm sorry." James replied and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Brona asked.

"I'm sorry we don't have time for that story." Carlos laughed. Everyone looked at him.

_Pool_

Logan was hiding behind the plants at the pool looking at Jo who was on the phone. Katie tapped him on the back.

"Why are you spying on Jo?" Katie asked.

"I'm not spying. I'm secretly observing here from a far." Logan corrected her.

"That's still spying." Katie told him.

"Katie!"

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes but it'd be wrong of me to ask a girl out who's already taken. Right?"

"Oh please. Hey Jo!" Katie shouted. Jo looked over at Katie's way and Katie pushed Logan over to her.

"Oh hey Logan! What's up?" Jo greeted.

"I have the day off and I thought maybe we could hang out?" Logan suggested.

"You know I have a boyfriend. Right?" Jo asked.

"Which is awesome! And it's also awesome to be just friends with girls. It's cool."

"Well I was just about to hit the gym and I could use a training partner. Want to come along? Just friends."

"YES!" Logan cheered. "I mean what are we doing? Weights? Cardio?"

_Gym_

Logan fell back onto a mat. "Judo, cool. So you're a singer. Right?" Logan asked.

"Yup." Jo replied and helped him up.

"Do you sing as good as you fight?" Logan asked. Jo grabbed his hand and brought it back to his back.

"Do you sing as good as you fall?" Jo responded and spun him around.

"Oh no." Logan said and Jo pushed him down.

"Just let me know when you've had enough." Jo told him and helped him up again and they got kinda lost in each other's eyes.

"I could do this all day." Logan admitted and came closer.

Jo quickly snapped out of her daze. "Boyfriend!" Jo said and did a judo move on him.

_2J_

Kendall had his arms around Brona (Chest to back) and his nuzzled into her neck. Camille came in smiling.

"How did the audition go?" Brona asked.

"Great!" Camille beamed.

Kendall looked up from Brona's neck. "You got the part?" Kendall asked in shock seeing that she didn't get a script.

"No! What smells good?" Camille asked.

"James' favourite soup he's been acting weird so I thought this might help him but anyways back to the audition. You threw the casting director in a flying headlock, didn't ya?" Brona asked.

"Yup." Camille replied still smiling.

"Cami have you ever thought about _not_ doing that?" Brona asked.

"It has cross my mind.' Camille replied.

"Then how was the audition _great_ if you didn't get the part?" Kendall asked completely confused.

"I got an audition for some wrestling movie but I need an irresponsible guy to come with me for the audition. It's a requirement." Camille told them.

"Carlos!" Brona and Kendall answered at the same time.

"Thanks guys! Save me some of that soup when I come back." Camille says and leaves.

"And then there were two." Kendall smiled and kissed Brona on the cheek. Brona turned into his chest and trailed her hands up his and wrapped them around his neck.

"What were you planning?" Brona smiled. Kendall leaned down and kissed her.

James walks into the apartment.

"Hey! *Sees Brona* Oh." James said.

"Hey James!" Kendall responded.

"Yeah, I didn't know you guys would be here." James admitted.

"James, taste this." Brona told him and handed out a spoon for him.

James backs away. "What?! Why?!"

"What is going on with you?" Brona demanded.

"Nothing!" James replied.

"Come on! You've been acting strange all day!" Kendall pointed out.

"All right! There is something. I kinda had dream *pauses* but I don't want to talk about it." James told them and starts heading for his room.

"Come on you can tell us anything." Kendall said.

James turned around to them. "It involved Brona!"

"You had a dream about the girl I'm seeing?! Please continue." Kendall told him.

"Don't worry there wasn't any or a lot of making out or anything more. I haven't had a dream like that since you two started going out – ish." James admitted.

"What was the dream about?" Brona asked.

"Well okay. You were my girlfriend, and we were doing the crossword like you two were last night. So that's it. I'm in love with Brona and I'll be moving out." James replied and starts heading for his room.

"Wait James! James! That doesn't mean you're in love with me!" Brona told him.

"It-it doesn't?" James asked.

"No!" Brona replied.

"No, it can mean anything. Like uh, you're suddenly jealous that I'm the stud of the gang." Kendall added.

"That kinda sounds like your dream dude." James admitted.

"Or it could mean that you saw me and Kendall together being close and stuff and you wanted that with someone." Brona said.

"In the dream I did enjoy the closeness." James confessed.

"Um-hmm." Brona hummed.

"James, look at Brona. Are you attracted to her? Right here right now?" Kendall asked.

"Brona's gorgeous like I mean really, really-" James started.

"Get to the point." Kendall snapped.

"You're so hot when you're jealous." Brona admitted.

"I'm jealous nearly all the time." Kendall said.

"Exactly." Brona smiled. "Anyway back to James."

"I'm not attracted to you in that way." James told them.

"Well there you have it." Kendall said and put his arm around Brona.

"But that's good that you're not in love with me, because you just want a girlfriend!" Brona admitted.

"No, I don't think it's just about just getting a girlfriend. You know? I mean, yeah, I can get a girlfriend! Yeah, we could sit in the chair and do crosswords, but you know are we ever going to have you know the closeness like-like you guys have?" James questioned.

"Well, Brona and I were friends before we started dating. So maybe-maybe that's it?" Kendall supposed.

"Friends first? That's interesting." James admitted.

"You become friends after?" Brona asked.

"No, never done that either." James replied.

Jo comes in. "Hey, umm, do you guys have aspirin?"

"Oh yeah, it's in my bedroom. I'll go get it. Kendall?" Brona replied and her and Kendall went to get it.

James is starring at Jo in a seductive way.

Jo notices him. "What's up James?"

"How are you Jo?" He asked in a sexy voice. Jo looks at him.

_Later Down at the Pool_

Jo is sitting in a folding chair on the phone. Logan is on the other side and just collected a pizza in a shape of a heart (Aww) and shows it to her. Jo picks up a sign beside her that says 'BOYFRIEND!' and gives him a stern look. Logan shrugs and goes to one of the cabanas.

"No mom, I'm spending the day with a very nice boy. *Pauses* No he thinks I have a boyfriend." Jo told her mom. Katie who was sitting beside her took down the magazine from her eyes. "Career first boyfriend later. Remember? *Pauses* He's very cute. I gotta go mom, love ya, bye." She said and hung up.

Katie took the magazine fully down from her face revealing a shocked expression.

"Sorry that was my mom." Jo told Logan and sat down.

"Enjoy." Logan said.

"I will." Jo smiled and took a slice of pizza.

"Hey Logan! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Katie asked.

"Katie, I'm a little busy right now." Logan replied and Katie took hold of his ear. "Ow, ow, ow." Logan repeated as Katie dragged him away. "I have sensitive ears!"

"You are a chump." Katie told him.

"Why because I'm going after a girl who has a boyfriend? Your brother did that and it worked out pretty well for him." Logan admitted.

"No because you're going after a girl who's lying about having a boyfriend." Katie smirked. Logan turned around and looked at Jo then back at Katie.

"Say what?" Logan questioned. "What do you mean she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"I heard her on the phone the whole boyfriend thing is a scam. Now look at her and give her my best friend's little sister is crazy gesture."

Logan turned around and gave Jo my best friend's little sister is crazy gesture.

"She's been playing me this whole time?"

"Like a fiddle. What are you going to do about it Logan and remember I look up to you."

"Don't worry it's on." Logan nodded and went back to Jo.

"Is Katie ok?" Jo asked.

"She's great. But let's talk to just friend to just friend." Logan suggested.

"Got it. What did you want to talk about?" Jo asked.

"Boyfriend." Logan replied. "What's his name? What's his sport? Is he allergic to shell fish?"

"Oh, well, um, Travis. He doesn't really talk about sports or his allergies." Jo told him.

"Are you sure you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked. "I mean I've heard stories of girls who make up fake boyfriends but you would never do something like that. Would you?"

"No. In fact my totally real boyfriend Travis is coming to visit me. Today." Jo lied.

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Well I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I'll be relaxing and waiting in the lobby."

"Great see you soon."

"Great."

"Great."

"Great." They both said at the same time.

_Palmwoods Park_

Kendall and Brona were sharing a pink smoothie.

"You've got a little something there." Kendall pointed out.

"Did I get it?" Brona asked.

"Here let me get it for you." Kendall offered and leaned in to kiss her.

"Brona, Brona!" Jo shouted and ran over to them. "I need a fake boyfriend what do I do?" Jo panicked.

"Well sweetie first I think you should breath. Call the acting department and ask for a cute guy." Brona told her.

"Thank you thank you!" Jo said and ran off.

"Where were we?" Kendall smiled and kissed her.

Jo was running but stopped by James.

"Hey! James." Jo waved.

"Uh, hey, Jo let me ask you something. Uh, I was just over there talking to Brona and Kendall, boy they are really tight." James said.

"I know." Jo agreed.

"Yeah that's not such a bad situation they got going over there. I'm thinking of getting me one of those." James told her.

"What's up James?" Jo asked.

"Well, the reason I think Brona and Kendall are so great…"

"Yeah?"

"…is because they were friends first. So I asked myself, "Who are my friends?" You and Camille, and I saw you first. So…"

"*laughing* What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you and I crank it up a notch."

"Y'know honey, umm, as uh, as flattered as I am that uh, you saw me first, uhh, I just, I-I don't think we should be cranking anything up."

"I'll treat you real nice. *Pulls out a chair for her.*"

"*laughs and pushes the chair back in* Yeah, well, y'know umm… No honey, listen I think it's a great idea to become friends with someone before you date them, but I think the way you do it is y'know you meet someone, become their friend, build a foundation, then you ask them out on a date. Besides I have a boyfriend."

"Won't-won't that take longer?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, but once you find it, oh it's so worth the wait."

"Yeah. I understand. I understand. *Pause* Man, I wish I saw Camille first!"

_Little While Later_

_Lobby_

"Logan." Jo called. She walked over to Logan who was sitting with Katie and her arms linked with a guy who had brown hair, pale skin and was holding a basketball. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend who just got in from North Carolina, who loves basketball, and who is not allergic to shell fish."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Trevor, right?" Logan asked and shook his hand.

"Right."

"Ha!" Logan said.

"No." The actor said and looked at Jo. "I'm Threaden, Tralplaz , Trixie?"

"Travis!" Jo shouted. "Your name is Travis and you're fired."

"Do I still get my twenty bucks?" He asked and Jo pushed him away.

"You set me up." Jo said.

"Well you lied to me." Logan replied.

"Well I didn't want a boyfriend."

"Who says I wanted to be your boyfriend because frankly I don't like dating girls who lie!"

"Well I don't like dating boys who catch me in my lies and make me hire idiot actors who can't remember their names!"

"Then I guess were done here."

"I guess we are."

They both left but then came back.

"So do you …. Wanna like go …. To the movies sometime?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." Jo replied.

_2J_

James comes into the apartment to see the whole gang there except Carlos. "Hey!"

"Hey! How's it going? Did you make any new friends?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I met this girl." James replied and heads for his room.

"Hey, whoa-whoa! What's she like?" Kendall asked.

"Uhh, well, she's…really good at making out." James admitted.

"James, I thought you were gonna try to be friends first!" Brona supposed.

"*To Jo* Well look, hey, it's all your fault!" James accused.

"What?! Why?!" Jo questioned.

"Well because you didn't give me advice! No! You gave me a pickup line! As soon as I told her I wanted to y'know, build a foundation and be friends first. I suddenly, through no fault of my own, became irresistible to her!" James explained.

"What about the closeness?" Brona asked.

"Closeness-shmoshness! She was super-hot for crying out loud!" James told them.

Carlos walks in with pizza "All right! Hey, who wants pizza?!"

"Ooh, I do! I do! I do!" Kendall said.

They all walk over to the table and take a slice.

Carlos took a bite. "Oh, great! Can you believe I found it on the first floor?"

They all throw their pieces back as there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"L.A.P.D!" A voice said.

"Oh my God!" Carlos and Brona gasped.

"Uhh, just a minute officer!" Carlos told him. He throws his piece back in the box, runs into the living room, looks for a place to hide the pizza, slides the box under the couch, sits down on the table, and tries to quickly chew the food in his mouth.

"I'm looking for Brona Cox!"

"Oh my God, Brona, are you gonna go to jail?!" Jo asked.

"I won't go back to that hell hole! I won't!" Brona shouted and everyone looked at her.

"Baby when were you _ever_ in jail?" Kendall asked.

"Ok a year ago me and Carlos vandalised an opponent's bus and Officer Green but us in a jail cell for two hours." Brona admitted. "We did for you Logan and James they put you two in hospital (Kendall & Logan) and injured you (James)."

"What did you do?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking you *Points at all of them* with me. *They all look at her.* Harbouring a fugitive? That's one to three years minimum. We'll say we did that. Good luck Logan." She opens the door to the cop. "Okay, you can arrest me. Fine. But you'll never make it stick and you know it!"

"Yeah, but I kinda don't have a choice, it's my job. I mean, you understand right?" The cop asked.

"Yep! As long as you understand that I'm going to call my lawyer who's my aunt and she's one of the best in the USA and once she puts you on the stand she'll make you look like a fool. A fool!" Brona told him and he cuffed her.

"Logan do something!" James said.

"Guys call my aunt Hailey Henderson!" Brona shouted as the cop took her away.

"What do we do they've got Brona?" Kendall panicked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Jo admitted and everyone looked at her. "There was a two for one special at the acting department and I was like why not?"

Brona came in running and dived over the counter. The cop came in running.

"It's ok you did a great job." Jo told him and he left. Brona jumped up from the ground.

"Oh…. He wasn't a real cop?" Brona questioned.

"No." Carlos told her.

"Great! Now how do I get out of these cuffs?" Brona asked.

**A/N: Hi Guys! Did you like that? I got the James having feelings for Brona inspiration from an episode of friends. I needed something to fill the gaps in between Jo and Logan.**

**Oh yeah for the pairings I was thinking:**

**Jo/Logan**

**Camille/ James **

**What do you think?**

**Please review! They make me work faster.**

**Next chapter: Big Time Photo Shoot. Special guest star Dak Zevon!**

**Hope you're enjoying the Olympics! I thought the Olympic opening ceremony was brilliant! Hope to update soon! Bye! **


	8. Big Time Photo Shoot

**Big Time Photo Shoot**

"Cool you got your picture in Pop Tiger Magazine." Camille said looking at the poster. She looks at the guys who had casts and meat on their faces and Brona who was giving them ice packs. "What happened? You guys look terrible. Brona how come you're fine?"

"What happened, that picture happened." James pointed out.

"Camille get ready for a tale of adventure, danger and nail biting suspense." Kendall told her. He spit something out in his hand. "Hey my tooth came out."

"No wait that's mine." Carlos admitted and put it back in his mouth.

Everyone groaned with disgust.

"Camille hockey wouldn't do this to you." Brona told her.

"So were enjoying a calm afternoon in the crib." Kendall started.

2J

They were playing hockey and smashing each other into the walls. Brona who was looking at a Pop Tiger Magazine while being in goals and saving every goal the guys shot. Kelly came in and blew a horn.

"Get your helmets off and your smiles on. Gustavo pulled some strings and if you hurray you could be in the next Pop Tiger Hot New Star Pinfold Out Special Spring Poster Issue." Kelly told them.

"Kelly in English please." Kendall said. Brona hands her, her magazine. "You could be in this magazine. It's picture day move out."

_In A Limo_

"I can't believe were going to be in Pop Tiger Magazine." James gasped.

"I know it's AWESOME!" Carlos screamed. "What's Pop Tiger?"

James takes out a magazine. "Only the most popular teen magazine in the world!"

"Is that Brona's? Please tell me it's Brona's." Logan said.

"Yes it is. *Takes magazine of him* James you could have wrinkled my Dak Zevon Poster. I'm going to marry him someday." Brona fantasied. Everyone looked at her. "I mean _meet_ him someday. I meant meet! Kendall's my guy. Dak Zevon who?"

"Oh please everyone in Minnesota knows you're madly in love with him. Your old bedroom's wallpaper is Dak Zevon." Logan said.

"I saw your wallpaper on your laptop its Dak Zevon shirtless." Carlos told her.

Kendall gives her a look. Brona kicks Carlos and Logan in the shins.

"_OLD _wallpaper. My wallpaper is Kendall now. Kendall who's my boyfriend, who is sitting right there." Brona pointed out.

"And besides this magazine has great articles for guys." James mentioned. "Like OMG I IMed the wrong BFF." He took the magazine of Brona and gave it to the guys.

"What one thing would hottie hunk Dak Zevon bring to a desert island?" Kendall read out.

"I still have to read that." Brona told him.

"I gotta say I'm curious." Kendall admitted and flipped through the magazine. "His dog snowball."

"Aww." Brona cooed.

"Wait what and idiot. Everyone knows you bring a rollercoaster." Carlos said.

"You bring a flare gun to signal passing ships." Logan pointed out.

"You don't think people would see my rollercoaster?" Carlos asked.

"Stupid!" Logan shouted.

"Your island's boring!" Carlos shouted back.

They started fighting.

"You know what they say, Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience." Brona said. Kelly took out the blow horn and pressed down on it.

"Break it up. You need to stay pretty, these poster could end up on the walls of millions of girls and guys." Kelly told them.

"Did you say millions of girls?" Kendall, Logan and Carlos asked. Kelly nodded.

As they were pulling into Rocque Records screaming girls surrounded the limo.

"False alarm! It's not him!" One of them shouted.

"He's at the front gate!" Another one shouted and they all left.

They exited the limo.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"That was a pack of screaming fan girls looking for Dak Zevon." Kelly told them and showed them the poster. "He's in the studio recording vocals for Versly Vampire two: Game on. One picture in this magazine and those girls will be screaming for Big Time Rush."

The boys rush into the studio but Brona holds them back.

"_The_ Dak Zevon is recording _here_? How could I not know this I follow him on every social network website he's on, I'm part of his fan club and I work here! Also I'm his perfect match according to the quiz I took. *Shows Magazine* Please can I meet him, please, please, please!" Brona begged.

"Maybe if you go get the picture taken." Kelly told her and she rushed into the studio followed by the boys. They came into the hallway and saw Mama Knight and Katie.

"Mom, Katie? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"What? Can I not just come down and see my big brother who I love." Katie smiled.

Kendall placed his hand on his heart. "Aww."

"Here to see Dak Zevon?" Kelly asked.

"I just wanted him to autograph this picture of him for my wall." Katie admitted.

"Really? I didn't think you were into that stuff." James questioned.

"I'm a preteen girl, he's a cute pop star,*shows picture*, I'm not made of stone you know, and I share a room with Brona."

"Wait, how come you knew he was recording here and you didn't tell me?" Brona asked.

"Kendall paid me fifty bucks not to tell you." Katie answered. Brona looked at Kendall.

"You what?" Brona shouted.

"Em, uh,-" Kendall panicked and kissed her. "Does that get me out of trouble?"

"We're even." Brona nodded.

"Anyway let me take a look at that." Logan said and took the Dak Zevon poster off her and held it to his face. "I'm Dak Zevon and I love you Katie Knight."

"Katie! We flipped for him and I won!" Brona reminded her. Everyone looked at her. "I really need to learn to shut up!" Brona said and Kelly patted her on the back.

"GET HIM!" Someone screamed and a bunch of Dak fans came in and tackled Logan.

"That's not him." Another one said and they all started screaming again and went off.

"Now where's Dak recording?" Mama Knight asked.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to say." Kelly told her.

"Look into these eyes and say no." Mama Knight told her.

Katie started doing an adorable puppy dog face.

"Screen B down the hall on the right. Just stop with the eyes." Kelly shirked and they ran off.

Logan pops up with his jumper on back to front and one arm wasn't in the sleeve "Girls, many girls and the*giggles* ouches."

Music started playing and they headed to the studio to see a white background, lights, fans, smoke and a photographer.

"This is so not like school picture day." Kendall admitted.

"Oh, are you ready to rock my camera?" The photographer asked.

"What?" They asked over the loud music.

"I said are you guys ready to rock my, hold on a minute *turns music off* that's better so how you guys doing?" The photographer asked.

"Good." They mumbled.

"Dogs this is Marcus Del Poseo the best teen idol on the planet." Gustavo told them.

"Some say photographer others say magician. One camera." Marcus smiled and starts to take pictures. "Two cameras." He starts to take pictures again. "Ok, *mumbles something* with this stuffy puppy."

The boys scream and Brona slaps her forehead at the sight of the stuffy puppy.

"Marcus invented the stuffy puppy." Marcus said.

"No." Gustavo shouted and threw away the stuffy puppy. "No all I want is a simple picture of the five best friends chillin and being themselves. I also called up again and pulled more strings and Brona gets a close up."

"Why me?" Brona asked.

"In mixed bands the girl is the one the boy fans will follow, the idol to all girls everywhere, and inspiration to everyone." Gustavo explained.

"Did you hear that? I'm going to be inspiring." Brona giggled.

"Now get on the back drop and look handsome and pretty." Gustavo ordered and they did as they were told.

"I change my mind about the island. I'm going to bring a fridge packed with ice cream." Carlos told them.

"Where are you going to get the electricity genius?" Logan mocked.

"Eels! Duh!" Carlos pointed out. They got into a girly slap fight. Kelly took out her blow horn again and honked it.

"Dogs heal. Let's take that picture before the Pop Tiger Messenger in two hours. Now look in the camera and think about some funny." Gustavo told them.

"Like that?" Kendall asked and pointed to Marcus who was bent over and the fog machine was on. The boys started laughing.

"You're so immature." Brona told them and took out her phone looking through pictures and stopped at one and started laughing. They got into their photo position.

"Quick take the picture now before something goes wrong." Gustavo panicked.

"What could go wrong? I'm Marcus."

"Oh you don't know them. So snap the picture now." Kelly ordered.

Marcus went over to the camera and made sure everything was perfect but just before he could take it:

"Freeze!" A lady cop said.

"Ugh so close." Kelly grunted.

"Gustavo Rocque, you failed to attend your court ordered community service." The man cop told him and cuffed him.

"Officers, I don't know what you're talking about." Gustavo admitted.

"We're talking about destroying Matthew Mc Conaughey's mail box with," The lady cop explained. She looked at Kelly. "Her!"

"He made me the look out!" Kelly mentioned.

"Hey I'm the victim here. He plays bongos to Freedom Larahez." Gustavo said.

"Let's go." The man cop said and they dragged them away.

"So long!" Marcus said and he put on music. A stuffy puppy appeared and he started dancing with it.

"This is kinda disturbing." Brona admitted.

"Yup." The boys agreed.

_Hallway_

Kelly and Gustavo were being dragged by the cops to the hall and Griffin came.

"I see the photo shoot is going well." Griffin mused.

"Griffin perfect, were in a little bit of a jam here. Tell them to take their hands of me so I can take that picture." Gustavo said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Griffin told him.

"Ha! You heard the fourth most powerful CEO in America." Gustavo told the cops. "Do what he says and un-hand us!"

"Oh I didn't mean un-hand you, I meant take care of the photo shoot. I'm very creative." Griffin said and his body guards nodded and the cops took Kelly and Gustavo away.

Griffin came into the studio. "Great news everyone, I'm in charge." The gang exchanged 'He's got to be kidding' looks. Griffin goes over to Marcus. "Now let's get my band on the walls of teens everywhere."

"Exactly!" They all reply and they go into their position.

"All I have to do is push this button and…." Marcus trailed off. He was about to push the button but….

"Wait! This isn't bad but change everything! We need something bigger, something bolder, something no one's ever seen before." Griffin said.

_After Changing Outfits and a Little Bit of a Struggle_

The boys were dressed as matadors in front of an outer space scene back drop.

"Space matadors and a… where's Brona?" Griffin asked.

"Let go off me! I refuse to wear this!" A girl's voice said from out in the hallway. Griffin's two body guards came in with Brona in their clutches. Brona was wearing a black and pink cheerleader's outfit with a capital B on the top and a blonde wig. The top went just above her belly button and the skirt went a good bit above the knee.

"Wow." The boys exclaimed.

"Don't wow! I feel like a Barbie doll! I wouldn't mind being a Barbie doll because of all the clothes and stuff- I'm just going to get to my point. Griffin I don't think this is what Gustavo meant when he said 'inspiring'." Brona pointed out.

"Of course it was!" Griffin told her and his body guards put Brona down beside the guys. "Space matadors and a cheerleader."

"I love it!" Marcus declared.

"He's right no one's ever seen this before." The gang said.

_Over Where Dak Is Recording_

There was a bunch of screaming girls outside Screen B trying to see Dak Zevon. There were two body guards outside guarding the door.

"Mr Zevon is not accepting visitors, get out!" Bodyguard number 1 told them and they all sighed and left.

"And stay out." Mama Knight said as she and Katie walked up the hall. "You guys handled that very well. Now if you excuse us were here to see Mr Zevon"

"Forget it lady move along." Bodyguard number 2 said.

"Yeah forget it lady now if you excuse me boys I'm just gonna sleek through." Katie supposed but they stopped her.

"Forget it." Bodyguard number 1 responded.

"She just wants an autograph, and look into these eyes and try to say no." Mama Knight told them. Katie put on her puppy dog face.

"No!" They both replied.

"Man you guys are good." Katie admitted.

"The best." Bodyguard number 2 gloated.

"Now beat it!" They both yelled and Katie and Mama Knight walked done the hall.

"We're getting that autograph, right?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah." Mama Knight replied.

_Somewhere In LA_

Kelly picked up a piece of garbage with her stick and put it in her trash bag. "Ugh, I can't believe I helped you vandalise private property."

"I can't believe someone threw away these practical good joke teeth." Gustavo admitted.

"Em those aren't joke teeth." Kelly told him.

"Give me those!" An old man snapped and took his teeth of Gustavo.

"We have to get of here now." Gustavo told Kelly. "Griffin may be a genius when it comes to corporate take overs but he's got the pop creative sensibility of a walnut!"

"You set up a nice, perfect, simple shot how bad could he mess it up?" Kelly questioned.

_Studio_

"This is really messed up." Carlos grunted.

"This picture is going to brand us forever as space matadors and a cheerleader!" James shrieked.

"This picture isn't going to impress millions of girls I say six or seven max. But the good news is Brona will end up on the wall of lots of guys." Logan told them.

"As a slut Malibu Barbie! That wouldn't be the role model I'd want my little girl to have! And I don't want to end up on a wall of some pervert!" Brona shirked.

"Smile pretty, pretty." Marcus told them. They all put on forced, stiff smiles.

"Wait!" Griffin said and the band sighed in relief. "The teen girl inside me says there's something missing."

"Yes!" The boys agreed.

"The teen girl that I am agrees with your inner teen girl." Brona told him.

"Marcus knows what it is." Marcus said and rushed out of the studio.

"Kendall!" The rest of them whined.

"Don't panic! In three seconds Gustavo will barge through that door and fix everything like he always does." Kendall told them and they all looked at the door. "One, two,-"

Marcus came in holding five stuffy puppies. "Little stuffy puppies for everyone!"

"That's not Gustavo!" Carlos complained. Marcus handed them out.

"Perfect the photo is now bold and cute and cuddly. Let's take it." Griffin ordered.

"Smile pretty, pretty." Marcus instructed.

"Wait!" Kendall shouted. "We just need a side bar to see what smiles were going to use."

They all formed a huddle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan questioned.

"Getting a plan ready. Brona you study business in school. Right?" Kendall asked.

"No at home, when your mom and dad have business' you have to learn!" Brona told them.

"That means you can use fancy words to trick Griffin into letting us doing this our own way." Kendall said.

"Yeah and I'm a great negotiator!" Brona smiled.

"And if that doesn't work you can always go prima donna on them." James suggested.

"No! I hate going prima donna! That's _only _last resort!" Brona told them and they broke from the huddle.

"Hey Griffin!" Brona called.

"Yeah?" Griffin answered.

"You know, this is really great ideas you've got here, very….creative and original? It's so ahead of its time which is great, but I don't think the public will understand it." Brona admitted.

"But that's what business is about being ahead of your time." Griffin said.

"I know that, but I think it's so ahead of its time."

"I think it's perfect."

"Can I at least take the wig off and trade this top in for one that covers my belly button?"

"How does piercing your belly button sound?"

"I'll just stick with the wig." Brona told him and went back to the boys. "(Whispers) I'm sorry but it sounds very painful!"

"Smile pretty, pretty." Marcus instructed.

They all put on forced smiles.

"Ok now we panic." Kendall said.

_Palmwoods_

"Ok I got it. You guys didn't want to look like space matadors and a cheerleader, so then what happened?" Camille asked.

"Top teen photographer Marcus was about to take the picture when…." Kendall trailed off.

_Studio_

Marcus was just about to take the picture when…

"Wait! You can't take the picture!" Kendall shouted.

"Why not?" Griffin asked.

"Because… it's not finished!" Kendall replied. "I mean sure it's bold."

"And cute and cuddly." James added. "But we don't have a…."

"A snowmobile!" Carlos said.

"Sure! With a snowmobile you're bold, cuddly and dangerous." Kendall explained.

"It's the pop and the Patrick!" Logan said.

"And I and other girls all over the planet love dangerous guys." Brona admitted.

"Big time rush is right! Get me a snowmobile! Everyone take five for a snowmobile break!" Griffin announced.

The gang ran into Gustavo's office.

"We cannot let Griffin take this photo! By the way kudos on the snowmobile." Kendall praised.

"Which is why I'm taking it with me on my desert island." Carlos told them.

"A desert island has a tropical climate, professor." Logan responded.

"Just let me have fun on my desert island. It's mine!" Carlos shouted.

"Well I'm taking my lucky comb." James said.

"Your alone no one's going to see your hair." Logan pointed out.

"Hey I'm there." James said.

"Guys quit fighting over what you're going to bring on your desert island. It's not like you'll have to make that decision any time soon." Brona told them.

"Oh yeah." James dragged out.

"What would you bring?" Carlos asked.

"Can't wait to hear this." Logan said.

"A genie that would grant me three wishes!" Brona responded.

"What would be your three wishes be?" Logan asked.

"One, my next wish to come true. Two, unlimited wishes for life." Brona told them.

"Well, um, eh, uh." James and Logan stuttered.

"Genies aren't real!" Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah! Genies aren't real!" James and Logan mentioned.

"Well neither is the island! And who are you to say genies aren't real?" Brona asked.

"Focus! We can't let Griffin take this picture!" Kendall said.

"Yes! We have to change space matadors into something like…." Logan looked around the room and picked up a Dak Zevon poster. "Like this." Logan said and held it to his face.

"THERE HE IS!" Some girl screamed and the Dak fans came in and attacked Logan.

"Wait! That's not him." Another girl said and they left.

Kendall closed the door and picked up the poster. "Let's put this away before someone gets hurt. Shall we?"

"Wow so much chaos over one little poster." Brona said.

"Now where is Gustavo? Because he should be here SAVING OUR PHOTO!" James shouted.

"Gustavo's not coming back, which means we have to do this on our own." Kendall told them.

"Ouches!" Logan groaned and put out his hand and James helped him up. Logan stood up with his clothes on back to front.

"Is my head on backwards?" Logan asked.

"No! And we're in charge now!" Carlos told him and put his helmet on. "What do we do?"

"We're going to take a secret photo." Kendall told them. "And give that to the Pop Tiger messenger when he gets here."

"James you're in charge of wardrobe! We need cooler clothes no offence to matadors. And Brona needs something that will cover her belly button. Brona hair and makeup." Kendall instructed.

Brona smiled and went over to the couch and showed them a big purple makeup bag.

"How much makeup do you own?" Logan asked.

"Oh well, my hair straightener and curling iron take up a lot of space." Brona admitted.

"Logan we need to make this room super bright, like Marcus' lights." Kendall told him and Logan picked up office lights. "And Carlos you're going to break down any door that's in our way."

"Great but we still need a camera and a white backdrop." James pointed out.

"No we just need a camera." Kendall responded and picked up a small black remote that was on Gustavo's desk. He pressed a button and a white backdrop came down.

"And when are we going to do all of this?" Logan asked.

"We have plenty of time. Do y'know long it's going to take Griffin to find a snowmobile in LA?" Kendall asked and they others laughed.

The door opened and everyone let out a small yelp at the noise. The open door revealed Griffin on a snowmobile.

"Look what Daddy found. Now let's go take that picture." Griffin said.

_Somewhere in LA_

"We need to get back to the studio. There's no way the dogs can handle Griffin without me." Gustavo told Kelly.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kelly asked.

"Here's the plan. Kelly you start by tying all the garbage bags together to fashion a crew zip line. Gums, you and I will make decoy dummies out of old newspapers and soda cans. Officer you stand guard whiles the officer- ohh." Gustavo said.

"Here's a new plan run." Kelly whispered.

"This way to freedom guys!" Gustavo yelled and he and Kelly ran.

Gums blocked the Officer on duty. "Go on I'll hold him off!"

"We'll never forget you Gums!" Kelly called.

Mama Knight walked up to the bodyguards wearing a chef outfit and pushing a cart. "Lunch delivery for Mr Zevon." She spoke in a French accent.

"Is that the sweet salmon with potatoes and tarragon?" Bodyguard 1 asked.

"Ahh yes." Mama Knight replied.

"That's not what he ordered." Bodyguard 2 said and lifted up the sliver lid revealing Katie holding a pen and a Pop Tiger magazine.

"Hey fellas! Nice to see ya again." Katie smiled. The bodyguards exchanged glances. "I told you this wasn't going to work!"

"Y'know I think we're all going to look back at this and laugh." Mama Knight admitted.

The bodyguards push the cart down the hall of Rocque Records.

"Oh you will get that Dak Zevon autograph. Today!" Mama Knight told Katie.

"I love it when you get that mad crazy look in your eye!" Katie admitted.

_Studio_

"Yeah my Auntie Courtney just texted me 'Hey I finally sold that snowmobile that was taking up my space in my garage!' The good news is she's taking me skiing with the money she got and your invited." Brona told them.

"My inner teen girl is so putting this picture on her wall." Griffin admitted.

"My inner teen girl is dying inside." Brona whispered.

"My inner teen girl says we need one more stuffy puppy." Marcus said.

"Your inner teen girl is wrong! Now shoot it." Griffin ordered.

"Wait!" Kendall shouted. "We need more fog."

"He's right we need more fog." Marcus agreed.

"More fog!" The gang chanted and got the fog machines and speard fog everywhere.

They exited the studio.

"That might have been too much fog." Marcus admitted.

"Ok everyone fog break!" Griffin announced.

"Secret photo time." Kendall said and showed them the camera and they headed to wardrobe.

Carlos tried opening the door but it was locked. "Stand back my amigos." Carlos charged into the door and it opened. "That was fun!"

They went in and out in a flash.

"Lookin' good is what I do." James admitted.

"What about the pants?" Carlos asked.

"We shoot it from the waist up." James replied.

"Move out!" Kendall ordered and they ran up to Gustavo's office.

Kendall sat up the camera and Logan sat up the lights while Brona did their makeup and hair.

"Carlos hold still!" Brona ordered.

"I can't help it! It tickles." Carlos giggled as Brona put on his foundation.

"It's going to be uneven and smeared. Girls don't like that!" Brona told him.

"Pop Tiger here we come." Kendall smiled and set up the camera and joined the gang.

Kendall was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey waistcoat and hat. Logan was wearing a light grey t-shirt with a darker grey jacket. Carlos was wearing a blue jumper with a black waistcoat. James was wearing a white t-shirt with a print on it with a black jacket. Brona was wearing a black t-shirt with a gold and black lace over the top half and a light denim jacket that went half way on her chest.

There was three little beeps from the camera each one sounding weaker than the first.

"Battery dead?" Logan asked.

"Yup." The others replied.

There was a rattling coming from the locked door and they quickly got changed before Griffin was able to get it open.

"Well the fogs gone so let's take that picture." Griffin said.

"Great…." They replied.

Mama Knight had just sent a text on her phone.

"Do you really think a screaming teen flash mob is a good idea?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! Those security guards were mean to my little girl, and you are getting that autograph!" Mama Knight told her.

A bunch of screaming, angry, Dak fans came over to Mama Knight and Katie.

"Ladies are you tired of being told you can't meet your cute teen ideal?" Mama Knight asked.

"YES!"

"Are you ready to show those security guards the power of screaming teenage girls?" Mama Knight asked.

"YES!"

"Are you ready for a Dak attack?" Mama Knight asked and they all cheered.

"OR WE COULD GO HOME AND LET DAK LIVE?" Katie suggested. "Mom you've kinda lost it."

"Let's go!" Mama Knight ordered.

"Yup she's definitely lost it." Katie said and went through the authorised personal only.

_Screen B_

"Take it to the hop every chance we get because when the sun goes down we're creatures of the net." Dak sang.

_Outside_

The security guards heard screaming girls coming their way.

"Get ready here they come again." Bodyguard number 1 announced.

"Stupid screaming teens." Bodyguard number 2 said.

The teens came in with Mama Knight leading them with anger crazed looks on their faces.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you." Bodyguard number 2 admitted.

"Get him!" Mama Knight told them and the teens charged.

_Inside_

Dak heard screaming and the door was rattling. He put his headphones down and backed up to the wall. Katie came out from the vent.

"Hi I'm Katie."

"I'm Dak."

"Come with me if you want to live."

"Thanks." Dak replied and crawled into the vent and closed the door before his crazed fans came in.

_Studio_

"Ok the Pop Tiger messenger is coming. Now let's take this picture." Griffin ordered.

"Wait!" They all said.

"No more waiting!" Marcus whined.

"Gentlemen." Griffin said and his two bodyguards stood on either side.

"Smile this pretty, pretty." Marcus ordered.

The boys looked at Brona with pleading eyes.

"You owe me big time." Brona told them before getting of the snowmobile. Griffin's bodyguards came over to her. "Ah, ah, hear me out, I'm only a little girl, what possible could go wrong?" And they stepped away.

"Griffin I need more makeup, a latte, a big diamond ring, a new phone, new clothes, and if I'm getting clothes I need shoes, bags and jewellery. They all must be designer and customized before I take this picture!" Brona ordered but they all looked around. "Why are you just standing around? Get the stuff NOW!"

Marcus, Griffin and the bodyguards looked at her, a little scared and a little disbelieving.

"You better do what she says. She will bad mouth you." James warned them.

"Yup. She knows people. Her Godmother is Courtney Cox the actress." Logan said.

"There was this girl who talked about Brona behind her back and Brona told the whole school she was four months pregnant." Kendall lied.

"Yeah and her whole life was destroyed." Brona laughed and took out her phone. "Just one little tweet and a change of status."

Griffin clicked his fingers and everything Brona asked for came in. Brona sat down on the snowmobile again.

"My daughter is a prima donna so I have stuff on standby." Griffin said.

"I thought it would take longer." Brona whispered. "Give everything to charity."

"Let's take this picture!" Griffin ordered.

"Maybe people will like space matadors and a cheerleader holding stuffy puppies on a snowmobile." Carlos supposed.

"They won't." James and Logan responded.

"Well this will never work." Kendall said and took the poster of Dak Zevon out of Brona's pocket and unfolded it. He put it over the fan and it flew over and it hit Griffin.

"Oh my God its Dak Zevon!" Brona screamed loud enough for the fan girls to hear.

All the fans rushed in and started attacking Griffin, Marcus, and Griffin's bodyguards. Marcus' camera flew over the mob and Kendall caught it.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Logan admitted and they ran out of the studio and quickly got changed. Kelly and Gustavo ran up the hallway.

"Dogs what is going on here?" Gustavo asked.

"We're saving our photo from Griffin." Kendall replied.

A guy on a bike came down the hallway. "I'm here to pick up a photo card for pop tiger magazine."

"Coming right up." They all replied and ran into Gustavo's office.

"Shoot it from the waist up." James told Gustavo and Kendall tossed Gustavo the camera.

"Smile pretty, pretty." Kendall laughed.

Gustavo held the camera and was about to take the picture but then he put it back down.

"Just take the picture!" They shouted.

Gustavo clicked the button and they all cheered.

"Brona's turn!" The boys cheered and stepped out of the way.

Brona crossed her arms and smiled and Gustavo took the picture.

"Get to the part where you get your butts kicked and have to put meat on your faces." Camille said.

"We're getting to that." Carlos told her.

"Ugh." Brona sighed. "Glad that's over!"

Kelly took the card out of the camera and handed it to the Pop Tiger messenger.

"See you in Pop Tiger." The messenger said before leaving.

"I don't know what happened here today, but maybe we should leave the dogs alone more often." Gustavo admitted.

"And before I forget, Kendall I'm sorry for all the crazed fan girl stuff today. I should let you know I've got a new celebrity crush." Brona admitted.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"I'll give you a hint. He's an upcoming star, he has soft blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen." Brona responded.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"Ok I'll give you more of a hint, he's the only guy I have eyes for and he makes me melt inside all the time, and his name is Kendall Knight." Brona smiled.

"Aww baby." Kendall said and gave her a hug.

Suddenly the vent door was kicked opened and Katie popped out.

"Hey guys look who I found today." Katie announced and Dak Zevon came out from the vent.

"I think she just saved my life." Dak admitted.

"Oh my God is he real?" Brona asked and went over poked his shoulder lightly. "Guys he's real! Can Katie and I have an autograph?"

"Sure!" He replied and Katie handed him her magazine.

Brona mouthed the words 'It's Dak Zevon.' To the guys, Kelly and Gustavo.

"It's Dak Zevon!" Katie yelled.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted and the screaming girls came back. Katie and Brona pushed Dak down so the girls couldn't see him. The girls attacked the boys though.

"Who knew a simple picture could bring you so close to death." Camille said.

"But it was totally worth it!" James admitted.

"Because we're going to be on the walls of millions of teens." Carlos told them

"All over the world!" Logan added.

"Of course you are because Dak Zevon on the back." Camille told them.

"WHAT?!" The boys questioned and Camille turned the poster over revealing Dak Zevon.

"Who's on the back of the one of me on my own?" Brona asked.

Camille flipped through the magazine. "Ooh…..Nicki Minaj."

They all groaned.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed that! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try my very best to update tomorrow because I'm going on holidays the day after, so I'll try my best but no promises.**

**Check out this fanfic Pretty Little Liars by Elevate your hearts up. It's a BTR fanfic and it's based on the shoe Pretty Little Liars. It's really good so check it out!**


	9. Cover Story Rush

**Cover Story Rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the boys.**

**Thank you to Daisy54154 and Elevate Your Hearts Up for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Forevereverdeen307 who just recently started following and who added this as a favourite story!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading who likes this story!**

Carlos, Logan and James hung out by the counter watching the scene unfolding before them which was Brona and Kendall viciously making out on the couch.

"At first it was cute them being together but now it's just, just, just, I don't know, annoying. It only got on my nerve two days ago." Carlos admitted.

"Yeah since two days ago it's like they can't keep their hands of each other." Logan agreed.

"That's because their going through the 'Can't keep their hands off each other' stage." James explained.

"The what stage?" Logan asked.

"The 'Can't keep their hands off each other' stage. The best stage of any relationship. This will be over in like a few days." James reassured them.

"I wonder do they even know were here?" Carlos wondered.

"The way their going at it they wouldn't know if the building was burning down." Logan responded.

Katie came in to the apartment from the pool. She walked into the apartment to see her big brother on top of her roommate devouring her lips. Katie groaned and joined the boys by the counter.

"Ugh, what's Kendall trying to do? Swallow her?" Katie asked.

"Getting on your nerve too?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah! I mean I love them both and I think it's great that there together but Kendall came into our room at like midnight and they both made out thinking I was asleep! And he didn't leave until three!" Katie told them.

"God! Lucky bastard!" James muttered.

"James innocent ears here!" Logan complained pointing to Carlos.

"Sorry Carlitos." James said.

Mama Knight walked holding a bag of groceries. "Dear God, they're going at it again." Mama Knight joined them at the counter.

"You sick of them too?" Katie asked.

"Curse the 'Can't keep their hands of each other' stage!" Mama Knight replied. "But I have a plan!"

"What?" The boys asked.

"Well I'll tell you if we have to use it. I mean they can't make out all the time." Mama Knight told them.

_Later At The Park_

"Look Kendall's back with the smoothies." Carlos smiled. The gang were hanging out in the park sitting on a blanket.

"Here guys." Kendall said and handed the smoothies out before sitting down beside Brona.

"Hey beautiful." Kendall smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Brona smiled. The rest of them sipped their smoothies impatiently to see were there heys went too. The couple shared one kiss before turning their attention back to the gang.

"So any news?" Jo asked.

"No not really." Logan replied.

"Did you get the part for that movie you auditioned for?" James asked.

Kendall throws his smoothie away and pounced on Brona again and they started making out.

"Ugh there making out again!" Camille groaned.

"How can you live with that?" Jo asked.

"We can't!" The boys replied.

_The Pool_

Brona was lying on a sun chair in her bikini, listening to her iPod. She just finished rubbing tan lotion on and she put her shades on and lay back. James, Logan and Carlos were hiding in the bushes wearing tree hats.

"Ok Brona is ready for tanning, and nothing will stop that girl from getting a tan." James started.

"So Kendall walks up to her ready for a make out session, but gets rejected." Logan continued.

"Realises they can't make out all the time." Carlos added.

"Thus ending the 'Can't keep their hands of each other' stage." They finished.

"Shhh look he's coming!" Logan said.

Kendall walked down the side of the pool holding to lemonades.

"Hey I got you lemonade." Kendall said and handed her it.

"Thanks baby! Here will you rub sun block on my neck?" Brona asked.

"Yeah sure." Kendall smiled and picked the sun block up. Brona fixed herself into a sitting position and flipped her brown hair to the side. Kendall sat down beside her and started rubbing in the sun block.

"Oh no! Not sun block!" James groaned.

"The day she wears sun block, they had to be going through that stage." Carlos said.

"Kendall that's so good." Brona moaned as Kendall got a little frisky with the sun block.

"Will you do my shoulders now?" Kendall asked when he was finished.

"Sure." Brona smiled and took the sun block off him.

Kendall turned around and Brona sat up on her knees and started rubbing on sun cream on his broad shoulders.

"You've been working out." Brona pointed out.

"Yeah. What do you have magic hands?" Kendall asked as Brona massaged his shoulders.

"You could say that." Brona chuckled. "There, all done."

"Thanks baby." Kendall smiled and pulled her into his lap, and lay back into the chair.

Brona wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck. "I wouldn't want to be with any other guy."

Kendall gave her kiss which neither of them broke.

_Rocque Records_

"Ok dogs go to the sound booth so we can record Famous." Gustavo said as he walked out of his office. "Em, how do we separate them?"

Brona was resting fully in her boyfriend's lap with her hands cupping Kendall's cheeks. Brona's knees were bent on either side of Kendall's sitting form and she was moving their lips slowly and deeply together. Kendall had his arms wrapped firmly around Brona's waist. He was kissing her back sweetly and everyone could see his tongue flicking out every once in a while to dab across the brunette's slowly becoming swollen lips.

"We don't know." Logan admitted.

"It's like Boyz + Girl in the attic all over again!" Gustavo groaned.

_2J_

"Who really wants to see that at the dinner table?" Carlos asked seeing Kendall sticking his tongue down Brona's throat while they were eating dinner.

"Ok here's my plan; Katie, Kendall and I visit my sister in Minnesota. So they'll be separate and when we come back they can go back to being the cute couple we all love." Mama Knight said.

"That's a really good idea!" Logan admitted.

James ran into the four boys shared room and ran back in a flash holding a suitcase. "Well Kendall's packed."

_A Week Later_

Brona groaned for the millionth time and stared longingly at the door. She was just missing her boyfriend, Kendall, just a little bit more than usual. It wasn't her fault though. The blonde had gone back to Minnesota with Katie and Mama Knight to visit his Aunt and Uncle.

Kendall has been gone for a week and that is just too long for Brona to handle. She needed to be back in his arms, she needed to kiss those soft sweet lips, and she needed to have Kendall back right now. The blonde was like her freaking addiction. And when Brona didn't have him for over 24 she goes crazy. Thank god Kendall will be coming home in 4 hours. She groaned again realizing that 4 hours was a long ways away still.

"Okay, chicka. What's up with you?" Carlos asked.

"Brona, calm down. Kendall is on a plane right now and will get here soon. You've barely lasted a week, so I'm sure you can sort of last a couple more hours." James told her.

"If you have any value for your life at all you'd shut up." Brona groaned.

James was not that helpful. Neither was Carlos or Logan. That's why they had multiple bruises on their arms. Brona sighed before looking at the closed door. How she wished it would open and her blonde boyfriend would walk through it while wearing his perfect smile that she loved so much. The door opened and revealed a smiling and tired looking Kendall.

Jumping off the couch in a blink of an eye, Brona rushed to her boyfriend and tackled him. Kendall's breath left his body with a whoosh and he fell to the ground with his girlfriend on top of him.

"Kendall!" Brona screamed and caught his lips in a deep and passionate kiss that left him moaning.

They ignored all the sounds around them: Katie groaning, Mama Knight sighing, Carlos, James and Logan saying the plan didn't work. The only thing the brunette was focused on was kissing her boyfriend, tasting his lips that she'd missed very, very much. Threading her fingers into the soft blonde hair she's missed as well. The two were in a little world of their own much like the westlife song.

"I don't want you ever leaving me again for so damn long, got me?" Brona mumbled.

"Mmmm, you don't think I enjoyed it?" Kendall had his arms around Brona's waist and pulled back a bit. The blonde smiled, taking in Brona's appearance before saying, "I missed you."

"I missed you like crazy." Brona said. Kendall sucked on the her jaw. Brona giggled.

"Why are we talking? I want your lips, now." the blonde demanded and Brona couldn't have agreed more.

Pressing her lips back to her boyfriend's, Brona savoured the sweet taste of them and thought how the hell she lasted a week away from this, Kendall and his sweet lips. Seriously. She might have a Kendall problem. The blonde was worth any problem. Ignoring their friends groaning and gagging, the couple stayed lip locked together and on the floor happily in their own world.

_Next Day_

_Gustavo's Office_

Brona and Kendall were sitting in front of Gustavo's desk with Griffin, Kelly and Gustavo behind it. The other boys sat on the couch.

"We have to talk to you about your relationship." Griffin started and he had a serious tone in his voice which creep everyone out a little.

"Okay…" Brona trailed off, before sharing a confused glance with Kendall.

"Well y'know how you said that when you become famous you want your relationship a secret, until you're ready?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah?" Kendall responded.

"I started a plan already! Isn't that great?" Griffin asked.

"How?" Brona questioned.

"Brona your boyfriend is Dak Zevon!" Griffin said.

Brona started laughing thinking he was joking, but no Griffin was dead serious.

"Oh you're not joking." Brona realized. "Oh what *hiccup* an awkward *hiccup* to get the hiccups *hiccup*."

"How does that even work?" Kendall asked trying not to look jealous when he was deep with jealousy.

"The tension is so thick in here I could eat it with a fork." Carlos admitted.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is cut it with a knife." Logan told him.

"Why would I cut something and not eat it?" Carlos asked and James and Logan exchanged glances.

"Basically with help from the marketing team we create abuzz with rumours of Dak and his new girl, then you'll be seen in public a few times then you'll announce it. This means publicity for BTR!" Griffin explained.

_Brona & Katie's Room_

Kendall and Brona sat down on the couch that was in her room.

"Y'know I can get out of this. God didn't give me these eyes for no apparent reason." Brona told her boyfriend.

"I think he gave you them to see." Kendall admitted.

"Well yeah but look at this." Brona said and scrunched up her face adorably.

"Wow we could free pink smoothies with that face!"

Brona's face turned into an angry pout.

"I mean you are so firkin adorable!" The blonde said.

"Thanks baby. So you mad?"

"(Lying) No I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, because I'm to one who gets to do this."

Kendall cupped her cheeks with his hand and kissed her sweetly and deeply. Brona pulled him down on the couch on top of her. Kendall's hands where under her back and slipped down to her ass.

"God I love your ass." Kendall admitted. "I'm surprised that none of the guys in the Palmwoods haven't tried to get with this ass."

"They tried but then you scared them all away." Brona giggled. She loved when Kendall was possessive of her it made her feel special. Of course when he went in to full drive jealously sometimes it was like he didn't thrust her.

"Yeah because your mine and all the Palmwoods know that or should know that!"

Kendall lay on his bed looking at the recent Pop Tigers. It's been about two weeks since Brona started 'dating' Dak Zevon.

He looked at the oldest Pop Tiger in his hand. The main headline was: Friends or More? It had a picture of Brona and Dak in public holding hands, looking kinda of suspicious.

The next one had the main headline: I wanna be more then friends. It had a picture of Dak and Brona shopping and Dak was holding all her shopping bags and Dak kissing Brona on the cheek.

The next one had the main headline: Dak's New Girl! It had a picture of him and Brona at a press interview where they announced they were going out. Dak had his arm around her and Brona's hand was against his chest.

The newest one that came out yesterday had the main headline: Dona's Interview. It had all pictures of them from a photo shoot they did the other day with the full interview. They are clearly in love according to the magazine.

There was a knock on the door and Kendall quickly stuffed the magazines under his pillows. Brona came in, she tried to hang out with him as much as possible but in ways he pushed her away.

"Hey." She said quietly. She just wanted him to ask her out on a date. That's what a couple do go on dates.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and patted a spot on his bed for her. Brona smiled and climbed up and sat down beside him. Kendall instantly put his arms around her and Brona snuggled up into his warm chest.

"I've missed you." Brona admitted.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"Still, we haven't been spending much time together and it's hard on me because I miss you."

"Well that's all going to change, I promise. I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Meet me in the lobby at six o'clock."

"What should I wear?"

"Jeans and boots."

"Damn Kendall! What's the surprise?"

"Hey I thought you were physic."

"I am but you know I can't control it!"

"Don't speak."

Brona raised an eyebrow and felt his lips brush against her's in perfect rhythm. It was so intense, Brona smiled against his lips they haven't properly kissed for two weeks; there were only small pecks on the lips, which was killing her. Kendall shifted their positions so he was bent over her. Brona parted her lips and let Kendall have access. It was perfect till,

_I stumble up to the window, opening to blinding lights, make up all over the pillow._

Brona pulled slightly away from the kiss which got a little whine out of Kendall.

"That's my phone." Brona admitted and answered it. "Hello? Yeah, ok. No, no, no you said you wanted red velvet cupcakes. (Listens) Hey that's not her fault! Leave Aunt Courteney out of this. (Listens) Aunt Laurie you kiss Uncle Randy with that mouth! (Listens) Well I'll talk to you later; you're wasting my precious time of my boyfriend sticking his tongue down my throat." Brona said and hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good."

Kendall reconnected their lips. Brona started running her hands through his hair.

_I stumble up to the window, opening to blinding lights, make up all over the pillow._

"I'm sorry about this." Brona admitted and answered her phone. "Hey. Yeah. Already? Right I'll meet you there." Brona said and hung up. "I have to go to the lobby. See you later?"

"Right." Kendall sighed and watched her leave before groaning into his pillow.

_Lobby_

"So what's your favourite thing about each other?" An interviewer asked.

Dak had his arm around Brona's neck and Brona had her arm around his waist. They were clearly doing another TV interview.

"Just one thing?" Brona complained. "I love everything about him."

"I love everything about her too. She's everything I ask for and so much more." Dak admitted.

"Aww baby." Brona smiled. It was weird calling another guy who wasn't Kendall baby or babe.

"It's true and I want the all world to know." Dak said.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos came down to the lobby and Kendall groaned. James, Logan and Carlos couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for this.

"So does he help you with your music?" The interviewer asked.

"Yeah, and he gives me the best advice about the music world." Brona replied.

"I see your band mates over there maybe we should talk to them and see what they think of your relationship." The interviewer suggested.

Dak and Brona exchanged worried glances but they both knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Sure…" They replied and they all went over to the guys.

"So how do you guys feel about their relationship?" The interviewer asked.

"We haven't ever seen Brona happier." James admitted.

"He really brings her to life." Carlos said.

"They're perfect for each other." Logan smiled.

"You (Kendall) do you have anything to add?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes." Kendall replied. He looked at Brona who had pleading eyes; he knew this was important to her, her career, Kena's relationship and the band. "Dak, Brona is very, very, very, special and important to me so if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

The interview was over but Dak and Brona were hanging out at the pool just to make sure all the paparazzi were gone. The boys were sitting in the lobby so Kendall could keep an eye on Dak.

"We're sorry about this, man." James admitted.

"It's probably our fault." Logan admitted.

"How?" Kendall asked setting his newspaper with holes on his laps.

"We didn't like you guys making out all the time so we got Gustavo to come up with a plan." Carlos replied.

"If you guys were puppies I swipe you across your noses with a magazine." Kendall admitted and picked up the newspaper. "Oh look someone got hit in the arm when he put his nose where it doesn't belong"

"Hey it doesn't say that." James said when he looked at the paper. Kendall gave them all looks and hit their arms.

"Ow!" They cried.

Kendall looked over at Dak and Brona who was making his girlfriend, laugh and blush at the same time. It was making Kendall a bit mad. Even jealous. "Look at him. It's not like I couldn't make my cute girlfriend laugh and blush at the same time, I can make her moan too, just getting that in there."

And what's his is that adorable brunette human being getting wooed by some guy she used to have pictures of him shirtless on her wallpaper. Dak started inching closer to Brona. Kendall narrowed his angry green eyes and huffed. Back away. Dak was still getting closer and closer to an oblivious Brona.

"Alright. That is IT!" Kendall stormed outside before marching his way towards his girlfriend and stupid Dak Zevon.

Brona had been listening to Dak talk some more about his dog Snowball when she saw her boyfriend walking over. "Hi, Ken! Dak was just telling me- mmm!" Kendall smashed his lips together with the brunette's soft ones before forcing his tongue through the pouty lips and into the sweet mouth.

Dak stood there, heart sinking in his chest. Kendall could actually feel the other guy's pain and almost felt bad for him but come on. Brona was really his and everyone knew that well everyone at the Palmwoods. At least they were supposed to know. Kendall had one arm wrapped completely around his girlfriend while his other hand was grasping her chin, keeping it tilted up so his lips had easier access to Brona's.

The brunette was like a melted pile of goo in Kendall's arm and Kendall could feel it. He pulled away after a few more seconds, giving a small smile to a dazed looking Brona and a tight smile (with a glare) at Dak. "Just in case you weren't clear on all of that." the blonde boy started and plopped an arm over Brona's shoulder. "This, right here." Kendall gestured to Brona. "Is mine. Have a nice day now."

Kendall gave a light-headed Brona one last kiss before leaving. Brona put a hand on Dak's shoulder so she could get back to normal.

"What just happened?" Brona asked trying to think over what just happened, she was so caught off guard. "Dak sorry about that he gets very jealous and then he thinks you were trying to kiss me."

"Yeah because I wasn't at all trying to kiss you." Dak lied and Brona bought it. Kendall strutted back and put his lips back on Brona's and made her instantly part her lips. Kendall thrusts his tongue in between Brona's plump lips swishing his tongue everywhere before pulling away.

"I took your gum." Kendall said and left.

_Later _

_Six o'clock_

Brona hung out at the lobby wearing light denim skinny jeans with a blue tank top with a white creamie frilly top over it. She was wearing coco buckled knee-high boots.

Kendall spotted her in the lobby he was holding a red rose with two lilies seeing those were Brona's two favourite flowers. Kendall saw Brona talking to Bitters and he grabbed something from under his desk it was a big bunch of red roses from no other then Dak Zevon.

Suddenly about ten people came in with cameras and started taking pictures of her with the roses. Kendall ran his hand through his hair waiting for them to leave. It took about a good fifteen when they all left. Brona went over to Kendall.

"I'm sorry." Brona told him.

"Its fine, I don't feel like going out tonight though. Here." Kendall handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. Yeah we can stay in and watch a movie or something, if you want." Brona suggested.

"No all I want to do is sleep." Kendall admitted and started walking away.

"Kendall come back!" Brona called but he just keep walking away. Brona let out an angry, sad, hurt sigh.

_01:13_

Brona lay awake in bed watching the digital numbers on her alarm clock change. She tried getting to sleep but it was really hard, the longer she kept awake the more she began thinking and if she began thinking it would be harder to get to sleep. It was like a cycle basically.

She quietly rolled out of her bed trying her best not trying to wake Katie. She put on a pair of slippers and grabbed her blue Hollister hoody and put it on. She walked quietly to the kitchen and saw James hanging out by the sink with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey Jamie." Brona muttered, she wasn't obviously her lively self, seeing that it was nearly half one in the morning.

"Hey, why you up?" James asked.

"I can't sleep." Brona replied. "I'm guessing that's why you're up."

"Yup and I need my beauty sleep. Y'know your boyfriend is a snorer."

Brona let out a quiet frustrated sigh when she heard the word boyfriend. Something some people might just ignore but when you've known someone all their life you know when something's up.

"You and Kendall fighting?" James asked as Brona poured herself a glass of water.

"I actually don't know." Brona admitted and sipped her water. "I don't get guys! I mean one minute they're fine, then the next they're not and then they are and then they're not and I could go on forever."

"You try being one." James joked.

"I just don't know what to do. He won't talk about it!" Brona complained.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that James? This isn't a fairy tale, there isn't always going to be a happy ever after."

"No but there isn't always going to be a bad one either."

"I'm sorry James. I'm just a little tired."

"It's ok; pretend I'm not best friends with Kendall for a second."

"Are you still my best friend?"

"Yeah. Just I don't know Kendall but I know of him. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"I kinda want to say yes but no."

"Ok." James said and put out his arms for a hug. Brona hugged him back. "If you ever need anything you nowhere to go."

"Yeah. I love you James."

"I love you too, now we better get our beauty sleep."

Brames moment! Hehe!

"Yeah I've to go on an early morning TV show tomorrow with Dak. Why do they have to be on early I the morning?"

"We'll never know."

_Next Morning_

"Kendall stop being a jerk and go fix things with Brona!" James demanded.

"There's nothing to fix." Kendall admitted not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Brona thinks you don't want to be with her." Carlos told him.

"Where would she get that idea?" Kendall asked and then realized something. "You guys stuck your noses in where they didn't belong again, didn't you?"

"No…kinda…..maybe….yes." Logan stuttered.

_Early This Morning_

The three boys were playing bio blast hazard 4 while Brona paced up and down.

"So what if he's still asleep." Brona said.

"That's the spirit." Carlos mumbled.

"Y'know maybe the problem is he doesn't want to be with me." Brona admitted.

"Maybe." James responded.

"Maybe he just dated me out of pity." Brona supposed.

"You go girl!" Logan muttered.

"He doesn't want to be with me, his lose!" Brona said and stormed out of the apartment.

"That's the spirit." Carlos replied.

"Maybe." James said.

"You go girl!" Logan smiled.

_The Green Room of Good Morning LA_

Brona drummed her fingers on the coffee table, she wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey you ok?" Dak asked. He instantly assumed it was something to do with Kendall, early she told him what was going on.

"No. It's about Kendall. Dak what should I do?" Brona asked.

He really wanted to say leave him but he knew he should do the right thing. "Go talk to him, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Dak." Brona smiled and gave him a hug.

_The Boys' Bedroom_

Brona walked into the boys' bedroom to see the four of them there.

Brona sighed in frustration. "Kendall what are we? Because I am so confused? Are we fighting? Do you want us to be together? Because I want us to be together because I really like you a lot and if this is a game or something, I swear to you, I will kick your ass-" The rest of Brona's rant was cut off from a pair of lips silencing hers own. The brunette's eyes were wide as she stared into Kendall's emerald ones, their lips still attached to each other's.

Then Kendall pulled away with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Brona found herself yanked into a warm body and felt arms tighten around her own body.

"Can I kiss you again?" The blonde asked and Brona nodded.

"You don't have to ask." Brona smiled.

Kendall smiled his heart melting smile that made Brona weak in the knees before leaning the short distance and connected their lips. Sparks flew everywhere making Brona moan softly and Kendall felt shy hands creep up his chest before looping around his neck, gently tugging at the strands of hair.

The blonde moaned at that before letting his tongue slide out and gently lick at Brona's closed mouth. The brunette parted his lips for Kendall and the boy didn't hesitate to enter Brona's wet mouth with his eager tongue, moaning as his taste buds burst with the sweet taste of lemons and strawberries. Brona moaned as Kendall slowly but passionately licked at every spot in her mouth.

The three boys clapped seeing that it was a happy ending.

And they all lived happily ever after,

Till the next chapter….

**A/N: Sorry this only really about Brona and Kendall but I think the drama made up for it. So guys what did you think? It was kinda rushed since I started writing today. I won't be home for like six days so it could be awhile till the next chapter is up. Please review!**


	10. Big Time Break (Redone, please read)

**Chapter 10: Big Time Break**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Skittles or Case 39!**

**A/N: **I rewrote this cause I read the last chapter and I was like blah…anyways please read! :) Also for the internet links replace the DOT with a full stop (period).

**Thanks to** Dana2184 **for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

The boys were hanging out down by the pool. They were lying on the sun chairs while drinking smoothies. They had to admit they were very annoyed with each other and every day since four days ago felt like the same day.

James ran a hand through his brunette locks. "Hey did I tell you guys about the time my hairdryer burn out-"

"Yes!" Kendall snapped, turning his head and glaring at the pretty boy.

"Heard it!" Carlos said, also glaring at James.

"About thirty times…" Logan added. The smart boy took a sip of his pink smoothie when something in his mind clicked. "Y'know, what they put in these smoothies?"

"Raspberries!" The other three boys snapped making Logan smile sheepishly at them.

The Latino pursed his lips together and snapped his fingers. "Hey guys-"

"Robots from space…" The taller boys replied before groaning.

"That's it!" Kendall yelled, jumping up off his sun chair and he looked at his three best friends. He had enough of the whole same thing for the past four days.

"I'm starting to hate all of you." The tallest male told them, turning his head side to side to look at Logan and Carlos.

"Same here." Logan said, sitting up properly in his seat.

"SPLIT UP!" The smallest member yelled and they all ran away in opposite directions.

The four boys somehow managed to end up in Rocque Records. They all exchanged glances before groaning. Gustavo walked out of his office wearing a white tennis outfit and holding a tennis racket in his right hand.

"Dogs, I'm taking the day off." The music producer announced, pointing the racket at the four boys. "I'm starting to hate all of you."

"Us too!" They replied.

Gustavo pursed his lips together and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He watched his dogs nod their heads but something or someone was missing. "Wait! Where's the bitch?"

"Did you just call my girlfriend a bitch?" Kendall asked, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows close together. No one offended his girlfriend. Maybe he was slightly possessive of her. No he was passionate about her not possessive…

"Bitch as in girl dog." Gustavo explained slowly in hope he would get through to his blonde dog. "What do you want me to call her…Princess?"

"Her dad calls her that." Logan pointed out because Brona was Daddy's Princess.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

_2J, 3 Days Ago…_

_Brona walked into the kitchen and living room area with a suitcase in her hand. The four boys had been going on about the same things for two days and it was driving her crazy. She booked a plane ticket and she was going to Ireland for a five or six days. Great timing too, because Oxegen the music festival was on this week._

_The boys were sitting on the couch playing video games, Mama Knight was baking cookies and Katie was counting money that might be hers. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the suitcases._

_"What's with the suitcase?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm going to Ireland for a couple of days." Brona announced smiling._

_"Is it to see Barry?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows._

_The teen girl frowned. "Kendall, don't start. I'm starting to hate all of you! And I gotta go for a few days cause I don't wanna hate you."_

_"Ok, sweetie." Mama Knight replied. She approached her son's girlfriend and enveloped her in a hug. "Have fun and stay safe."_

_"I will." Brona told her before parting from the hug. _

_She smiled at the guys, who smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug while kissing the top of her head and telling her how much they were going to miss her. Then she looked at her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I'll miss you babe." Kendall said, looking into her eyes._

_The brunette smiled before cupping his cheeks and softly kissing his lips. Kendall parted his lips when he felt Brona's eager tongue poke at his bottom lip. Brona found his tongue and snaked her tongue around it and sucked hard._

_"Wow…" Kendall said._

_"It's gotta last." The brunette replied and hugged him tightly._

* * *

Brona took her suitcase out from under her bed and threw it on her bed. The teen girl was in the guest bedroom of her Grandma's house. She had been staying there for the past couple of days and today was her last day of freedom because she had to go to school tomorrow. Her parents enrolled her in the local secondary school because she would be spending a lot of time here and they didn't want her missing out.

"Bronaaa!" A female voice called. Brona turned around to see a girl with blonde hair that went past her shoulders and she had deep blue eyes that complimented her lightly tanned skin.

"Niiiamh!" The brunette replied before turning back to her suitcase.

Niamh threw herself on the bed and looked at her friend. "Hey."

"Hey." Brona said and she threw some clothes at the blonde.

Niamh rolled over on the bed and grabbed Brona's phone of the bedside locker. "Can I look through your messages?" The brunette glared at her friend, who shrugged. "At least I asked…unlike you."

"Blah…" The smaller girl stuck out her tongue before letting out a small chuckle and closed her suitcase. "How is life?"

"Good, probably nothing compared to yours." Niamh admitted, sitting up in the bed. She smiled at her friend she hadn't seen her in a month or two and she really missed her Brona-ness. Every time the brunette came and left it was like a piece of them was missing.

Brona looked at her strangely. "Don't you remember _Gustavo_?"

"Come on you live with four boys, Katie and Mama Knight are cool, your Palmwoods friends are cool and you have a record deal with Rocque Records." Niamh stated, pulling the smaller girl on the bed. She seriously couldn't see a down side to her friend's life.

"Niamh, I have to fake date Dak Zevon, which nearly caused me and Kendall to break up." The brunette replied, referring to the event that happened a few weeks ago. "Plus I'm getting referred to as 'Dak Zevon's girlfriend'. I just want to be known as Brona from Big Time Rush."

The blonde nodded her head in understandment and wrapped an arm around her. For as long as she had known Brona, she couldn't tolerate not being her own person. She was nobody's prise or possession and the brunette always referred to the government as 'the man'.

_She probably gets it from her Dad_, Niamh assumed.

The stayed there in silence for a while, soaking up the moment and they both were unsure of what to see next.

Niamh swivelled her body around to more easily speak to her friend. "Wanna go set up your Granny's sitting room for the movie night?"

"Sure." She said and nodded her head.

* * *

"So what movie did you get?" Louise asked before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Brona picked up the DVD box that was in the cabinet that her Granny's TV was on and she showed it to them. "Case 39." She said and got down on her knees to set up the DVD player.

"Awesome." Amy, Brona's cousin, replied, sitting in between Nicola and Sydney on the couch.

Brona hummed in response before taking her seat on the couch, in between Niamh and Louise. She pressed play on the remote and the girls snuggled up together.

"If anyone wants snacks just ask us." Chelsea, who was sitting on the floor and up against the couch beside Rose, told them because the popcorn and sweet where right in front of them.

It wasn't till about awhile into the movie that the teen's started screaming their heads of and gripping onto each other for dear life. But they did enjoy the movie all the same.

"Maybe we should turn the lights on…" Rose suggested quietly, throwing some popcorn into her mouth. As much as she wanted to turn away her eyes were glued to the glowing television set.

"No, then one of us would have to get up." Niamh whispered back, before giving the people's hands she was holding a squeeze. "I don't want miss anything."

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Brona yelled at the woman, Emily, who was currently on screen. The teen's let out another scream. "There's just no escape!"

"I knew Lily was evil!" Sydney told her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"If I had to go through that I would kill myself." Chelsea admitted as she watched the TV.

Brona pursed her lips together wondering how she could respond to that. "Good to know Chels, good to know."

"How long's left?" Amy asked before letting out another scream.

Nicola shrugged. "I don't know!"

They continued to watch the movie, on edge all the time. Brona's Granny, Mairéad came running in once when she heard them screaming and said she thought that they were getting murdered. At the end of the movie the girls breathed a sigh of relief and let go of each other.

"Wanna just talk for a while before watching another movie?" Brona suggested, getting up and turning the lights up.

"Ok." They all replied and they got in a circle.

The girls caught Brona up on the gossip from all their small little villages and Brona and Niamh were also catching the other girls up on things that happened today.

"You'll never guess what Jessica did!" Sydney said, making eye contact with all her friends.

"Wait, how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?" Nicola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh y'know she's been real bitter later since she lost weight." Niamh added, pursing her lips together. "And it turns out she doesn't have a pretty face anymore."

"And Katie had a baby." Brona told them, nodding her head. "So I guess Tom's straight."

"Oh guys!" Amy cut in when something came to her mind and she clicked her fingers. "Oxegen on Friday. Who wants to go?"

"Crap, I have that horse riding competition." Rose said disappointedly. She was so looking forward to Oxegen this year but she didn't realise it was going to be on later than last year and she did commit to the competition first.

"Same here." Chelsea told them.

"Darn it!" Sydney said as she hit her fist off the coffee table. "I'm going to Galway this Friday."

"Hold it!" Amy mused and she held up her hand. "Can you just say if you are able?"

"I'm able!" Brona replied happily.

"So am I!" Louise and Niamh said at the same time.

"Ok so that's me, Brona, Louise, Niamh, Dave, Luke and Barry needing a ticket." She said as she wrote it down on her iPhone.

The singer's ears burned when she heard a certain name being said out. She looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow. "B-Barry Murphy? As in my Barry."

"Uh-huh." The older cousin replied. She felt really guilty for bringing his name up. Amy bit her lip as she looked at her younger cousin. "If it helps, he's Rachel Gilligan's Barry now."

"Oh no, I'm grand." Brona reassured them and placed a hand on her chest. "I was just wondering."

"Oh Brona…" Niamh said as she threw her arms around the brunette. "You had your first kiss with Barry at Oxegen."

"Hey! I'm with Kendall now." The brunette reminded them.

"Wait!" Nicola retorted. "I thought you were with Dak."

"Dak is just a publicity stunt, Nic." Brona told her softly, parting from Niamh's hug. "Kendall's the real deal. Hey, you guys haven't told anyone about us?"

"Nope." They all said simultaneously making the brunette sigh in relief.

"Wow, so you're not able to go on a date in public with him anymore." Amy said. Sympathy evident when she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Brona frowned and shook her head. "Not really."

"Aww Brona…" They said and they enveloped her in a group hug.

"Let's just watch the movie." Brona suggested.

* * *

Brona and Amy were still in their Granny's living room. The others left a few minutes ago. The two cousins decided on watching episodes of _Mrs Brown's Boys _while eating the left over sweets.

"Oh I love Mrs Brown." Brona admitted before eating more Skittles. "She's such a legend."

Amy's eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at her cousin. "Don't you mean _he_?"

The younger brunette took a moment to ponder on it cousin's statement. "Meh…"

"So you don't mind if Barry comes along?" Amy asked, running her hand through her long brown hair. She still felt a pang of guilt seeing that she knew Brona was heartbroken when Barry wasn't able to go with her to Minnesota.

"It's fine Amy." Brona told her again for the hundredth time. "Barry means nothing to me while I love Kendall."

The older brunette gasped while her blue eyes went wide and she swivelled around to her cousin so she could talk to her easier. "Y-you w-what Kendall?"

"I think I just said I love him." She replied, ringing her hands together nervously.

"Well do you?" Amy shrieked and began to shake her cousin.

Brona got out of Amy's grip. "I d-don't know. It's the first time I ever said or thought that." She said, running her hand through her hair. "I don't wanna ell him yet if I do. We haven't even been going out for three months."

"Did you guys do _it_?" The older girl asked.

The singer shook her head. "Amy?!" She hissed.

"What?" Amy said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to know."

"We haven't even gone to second base." Brona told her softly.

The older brunette looked at her shocked. "Did he ask?"

"No he is a complete gentleman." Brona admitted proudly.

* * *

Brona, Amy and Sydney walked into school. Brona was glad that none of them came rushing over for autographs or favours. They headed to Sydney's locker while greeting their friends along the way.

"Hey guys." Niamh said, turning her head away from her locker, which was in the middle.

"Hi!"

"Hey, you two can go to your lockers if you want." Sydney told them seeing that she had Niamh with her now.

The two cousins nodded before heading off upstairs to their lockers. The two chatted along the way before their cousin, Luke stopped them. He had short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Luke waved tickets to the Oxegen music festival in their faces.

"You got the tickets?!" Amy asked in disbelief and she grabbed them to make sure they were real.

"Yeah, my part's done." He admitted proudly before looking at Brona. "Now you have to get us from Sligo to Dublin."

"Grand." Brona said, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Brona, Amy, Louise, Niamh, Dave, Luke and Barry stared at the seven seater car in Dave's driveway. Brona was wearing: **(( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=76678460). **The pretty boy smiled and showed them the keys. They all smiled at him. His father came out of the house and looked at them.

"You takin' her for a spin?" Mr O'Connor asked looking at the gang.

Dave pushed Brona in front of him so she would do the talking. "Yes, sir. Just for a nice drive around the place."

"Ok, just don't go out of town." He told them firmly.

"We have no intention." Brona reassured him. Mr O'Connor nodded before going back inside leaving Brona smirking.

Mr O'Connor went inside and sat down beside his wife, who was watching TV.

"Huh. Kids are off." She stated, as she watched the car drive away. "Wonder where they're going, Ryan."

"Out of town." Ryan replied while picking up the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked her husband.

Ryan nodded. "Of course. I told 'em not to."

* * *

Brona hopped into the back seat of the car beside Niamh while they others sat in the middle ad front. The two girls were lucky because they didn't have to share a seat with anyone. The brunette saw Barry look in the review mirror at her and she just smiled and shook her head. It was official she was over him.

"Who's ready for oxegen?!" The pretty boy, Dave asked as he put the car into ignition.

"We are!"

* * *

Brona raised an eyebrow when she was outside her apartment and the door was knocked down. She looked up and saw Carlos, James, Katie, and Kendall sitting on the couch and Mama Knight and Carlos' Father eating snacks while Logan was wearing a red dress, makeup and a wig.

"Is that my bra?!" Brona asked when she saw the pink bra strap on Logan's shoulder. The smart boy nodded making her look at him in disgust. "I don't wanna back."

"What happened to you?" James asked looking her up and down. She looked fine is just she had peace symbols, hearts and flowers written on her in luminous marker.

"Nice welcome." She replied dryly. "Oxegen happened, baby!"

"Why do you smell like an AC/DC concert?" Mama Knight asked when she gave the teen girl a hug.

"Yeah, and you smell like your Grandparents basement." Carlos Senior admitted, referring to the times he spent with Brona's dad, Kendall's dad and mom, James' dad and mom, and Brona's uncle and his girlfriend when he was young.

"I didn't smoke anything." She admitted truthfully. "And who are you guys to say anything if I did. Uncle Eric told everything."

"Everything?" Mama Knight asked awkwardly and watched Brona nod her head. "Well Fez we're in trouble."

"Jennifer you can call me Carlos now." He replied before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nah!" Mama Knight said.

"I missed you guys." Brona admitted as she sat down on Kendall's lap. "I had so much fun in Ireland."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde asked, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Tell us about it."

"No I wanna hear Loganna's story first." The teen girl admitted, looking at the boy in the red dress.

"I agree!" Carlos admitted smiling.

* * *

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ A/N!**

**AN: **Hey guys! Teenage Pregnancy isn't over but I thought you guys deserved an update. Ok this chapter wasn't the best. But I'm working on my writing and I have gotten better in my other stories but I literally rushed writing this and it's all blah but I hope you still liked it. I have so many ideas for this story involving relationships, family, scandals, plots etc. Also I have decided to only doing the story in Brona's angle but the at least one of the guys will be with her anymore. Also here are the ships:

Kena: Kendall/Brona

Brames: Brona/James

Brogen: Brona/Logan

Carna/ Carlos/Brona

I like those names. All the other chapters will be longer. There will be more description and less dialogue. Also if you want to see more of someone or of a ship just tell me in your review. Also their parents are the That 70s Show cast.

I know it's been a long time but please don't give up on this story and place check out my other stories it would mean the world to me.

Review? :D

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	11. IMPORTANT

**A/N: **I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I just wanted to know if you guys were bored with this story and if you would be interested in a new one. Same characters, different situation. It will be based very loosely on Friends. They will be a few years older, probably in their 20s. It will be all the ideas I had for this story but in a different one. So please review on this chapter and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
